Crazy little thing called love
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Prenez tous les personnages de Bleach ayant plus de personnalité qu'un BN mou, liez avec du yuri, du yaoi, et bien sûr de l'het, ajoutez généreusement du mignon, assaisonnez selon vos goûts avec de l'AU, du genderbend, de la hollowification et du n'importe quoi, mettez au four, et servez chaud le strange pairing obtenu. Buffet de drabbles sur plein de strange pairings variés !
1. Alcool : Akon x Rin

**Disclaimer :** no Bleach and no Bleach make Wilwy a stupid girl

**Pairing :** Akon x Rin Tsubokura

**Total :** 673 mots

**Setting :** quelconque

**Petit mot de l'andouille :** Dancing Mad affichait beaucoup de chapitres et de strange pairings idiots, j'avais peur que ça devienne décourageant. Alors comme je passe du défi d'un drabble par jour (usé et abusé) aux prompts et idées mises au point avec Haruka-Akatsuki et Fuji Kujaku, voici une nouvelle fic. Espérons qu'on atteigne les 40 de nouveau, avec plein plein de strange pairings ! Avec moi, les gens ! STRANGE PAIRINGS FOREVER !

**Prompt :** Alcool

Avec le recul, c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais on a beau être scientifique et supérieurement intelligent, il arrive d'avoir des trous de mémoire, surtout quand il y avait beaucoup de tests et d'expériences à faire. Ce qui expliquait qu'Akon ait oublié qu'une des bouteilles posées sur le bureau contienne un sake sur lequel il comptait faire quelques essais. Rin avait rôdé, cru que la bouteille contenait de l'eau (ou l'avait volontairement vidée), et la suite coulait de source...

Akon était en train de conduire des tests sur le chat-qui-brillait-dans-le-noir de Mayuri (comment ce chat en était venu à être phosphorescent, il ne voulait même pas le savoir, mais c'était pratique quand on le cherchait), en agitant une gomme accrochée au bout d'une ficelle, test extrêmement complexe qui nécessitait bien sûr toute sa concentration. La première chose qui attira son attention, ce fut une odeur d'alcool et de sucre mélangés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui dégageait une telle odeur de sucreries dans toute la Division, mais l'alcool... ça ne collait pas.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, deux bras se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, et quelqu'un vint se coller contre son dos. L'odeur de sake et de sucre devint presque étouffante. Akon tenta de détacher cette étreinte broyante, mais sans y parvenir. Etonnant comme d'un seul coup, le petit Rin qui était à peu près aussi musclé qu'un membre de la Douzième Division montrait une force totalement surhumaine. Avec difficulté, il le tira sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que le gamin se retrouve contre son épaule, avec la très nette intention de lui passer un savon pour lui apprendre à fouiller dans les bouteilles sur son bureau et les vider. Et il fut coupé dans son élan. Parce que Rin le regardait avec d'immenses yeux dans lesquels se reflétaient les myriades d'étincelles des écrans sur lesquels il était en train de travailler. Ca et ses joues adorablement rouges, c'était craquant. Plus que craquant. Pas moyen de rester fâché une seule seconde de plus contre le gamin.

Avec douceur, il tira sur les bras qui l'entouraient toujours comme une pince, réussisant cette fois-ci à les détacher sans effort. Rin resta planté là à le regarder, avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la honte, ou peut-être un embarras très marqué. S'il continuait à être aussi mignon... Akon n'allait pas résister. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et le capitaine ne demandait que rarement à d'autres de s'occuper de ses expériences. Sauf à Akon, mais il lui avait clairement demandé de tester le chat. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pour un moment. Voire même le reste de la journée.

Il ne lui fallut (presque) aucun effort pour hisser le gamin sur ses genoux. Celui-ci le regarda un instant, toujours avec ses yeux impossiblement grands, puis passa à nouveau les bras autour des épaules d'Akon et se pelotonna contre lui. Voyant ça, le chat décida certainement que c'était une bonne idée, et vint faire de même, mais lui en ronronnant. Akon les regarda un instant, puis soupira. Il n'allait certainement pas travailler aujourd'hui, mais ça n'était pas si mal, finalement. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Rin était déjà endormi contre lui. Il allait souffrir, à son réveil... Enfin, ça lui apprendrait à boire. Ceci dit, Akon n'allait pas lui faire la leçon, ça lui valait quand même de passer quelques heures confortables avec un gamin adorable qui sentait le sake et les sucreries contre lui, et un chat (mais le chat, il pouvait s'en passer). Un Rin qui tenait juste bien dans ses bras. Il alluma une cigarette, posa ses pieds sur le bureau, et se prépara à passer un après-midi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant.

* * *

Rin complètement bourré, c'est atrocement chou :p Fallait bien ça pour motiver Fuji Kujaku !

Dites voir, Akon, c'est quand même le seul personnage un tant soit peu important dont on ne connaisse ni le nom de famille, ni la taille, ni rien. Il est myyystérieux ! :D

Review ?


	2. Musique : Shuuhei x Findorr

**Disclaimer :** JE VEUX BLEACH JE VEUX BLEACH JE VEUX BLEACH !

**Total :** 807 mots

**Pairing :** Shuuhei Hisagi x Findorr Caelius

**Setting :** après la guerre, Arrancar vivants

**Warning :** un brin dépressif ;)

**Prompt :** Musique

Shuuhei n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse tenir à si peu de choses. Qu'on puisse être attiré par quelqu'un sur la base de si peu. Que quelque chose d'aussi infime puisse faire basculer la balance. Dans l'absolu, bien sûr, l'Arrancar n'était pas laid. Ca ne l'avait pas frappé la première fois, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait un peu autre chose sur quoi se concentrer sur un champ de bataille. Mais plus tard, il avait pu l'observer un peu mieux. Findorr était grand, mince, élancé, avec de longs cheveux blonds, un oeil gris maquillé d'un trait violet qui le faisait penser à un léopard, l'autre caché par ce qui restait de son masque de Hollow, un visage fin qui ne souriait pas. Ca ne l'étonnait pas trop. Sa situation n'était pas idyllique. Et en plus, un bureaucrate particulièrement taquin l'avait placé sous la surveillance de celui qui l'avait tué (ou presque. Détail).

Au début, la situation était tendue, bien sûr, et il leur avait fallu du temps pour commencer à s'apprivoiser un peu. Et Shuuhei avait senti l'influence de l'apparence de l'Arrancar. Il était séduisant, d'une manière presque inconsciente. Du moins, Shuuhei n'avait pas l'impression qu'il tentait vraiment de le charmer. Bien sûr, il y avait la manière dont il le regardait, quand il pensait qu'il était absorbé dans son travail. Une sorte... d'attention. Avec une petite étincelle dans le regard qui lui donnait des frissons. Il le surprenait surtout en train de le fixer quand il prenait sa guitare pour s'exercer.

La première fois qu'il l'avait sortie pour jouer, Findorr était resté immobile, presque transfiguré... comme un animal à l'affût. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste écouté. La fois suivante, il s'était approché, un petit peu. Et encore un peu la troisième fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye au bord du lit, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du genou de Shuuhei. Toujours la même manière d'écouter, en silence, comme s'il était hypnotisé. C'était flatteur. Et intimidant. D'un autre côté, ça lui avait permis de nouer une conversation un peu plus développée avec Findorr, ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis, à le voir fasciné par la musique, il lui avait proposé d'essayer. Ca lui ferait un centre d'intérêt, ça l'aiderait à s'ouvrir un peu.

Et donc, il s'était retrouvé assis avec l'Arrancar, les jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, les mains guidant les longs doigts fins sur les cordes. La situation avait de quoi le rendre nerveux. Il n'était pas vraiment entreprenant, et se retrouver comme ça, avec un autre homme dans ses bras, à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Et puis... et puis le déclic. Ce n'était pas les mains juste sous les siennes, qui bougeaient presque délicatement. Ni le corps mince qui s'appuyait contre lui. Ce n'était pas même de se pencher par-dessus son épaule, pour le guider, et de sentir son souffle sur sa joue, et tenter de calmer les battements de son coeur. Rien de tout ça, même si ça contribuait à le rendre nerveux. Non, c'étaient ses cheveux. Les longues mèches blondes qui effleuraient son cou, par moments, qui bougeaient à chaque geste, à chaque respiration. Et surtout, le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Shuuhei n'utilisait que du shampooing tout bête, et logiquement, Findorr aussi. Pas moyen qu'avec un shampooing tout simple, des cheveux puissent sentir aussi bon. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Peut-être bien un sortilège. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder encore un moment, juste un moment, l'Arrancar dans ses bras et respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait sonner comme un mauvais livre romantique, et si quelqu'un comme son capitaine avait entendu ses pensées, il n'en aurait jamais entendu la fin. D'ailleurs, même à lui, ça lui paraissait stupide.

Et pourtant... il avait envie de rester comme ça, de serrer Findorr dans ses bras, de plonger son visage dans les mèches blondes. Sentir son coeur battre sous ses doigts, le sentir s'appuyer contre lui, se laisser aller... Des niaiseries, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Ca n'arriverait peut-être pas, il risquait fort de se faire casser le nez, voire pire, et ça leur attirerait des ennuis à tous les deux, et il restait une barrière entre eux, une barrière qui l'empêchait de prendre Findorr dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser. Une envie qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir encore quelques minutes auparavant. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui demander comment il faisait pour l'ensorceler, probablement. Mais il restait ce mur entre eux. Le mur qu'il y aurait toujours entre Arrancars et Shinigamis. Un mur infranchissable qui le condamnait à toujours, ne pouvoir que respirer le parfum des cheveux de Findorr sans jamais pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Et ça lui brisait le coeur.

* * *

Je trouve ce pairing atrocement choupi, surtout avec Findorr-le-bloc-de-glace-hautain qui commence à se dégeler.

L'est vieux, celui-là !

Pauvre Shuuhei... Espérons qu'il finira par l'avoir, son Arrancar blond et mignon ;)

Review ? :3


	3. Anniversaire : Akon x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer : **Bleach est toujours pas à moi

**Pairing : **Akon x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total : **837 mots**  
**

**Setting : **quelconque**  
**

**Prompt : **Anniversaire**  
**

Ca n'avait pas été facile de découvrir la date de naissance d'Akon. Parce que bien sûr, quand on demandait au principal intéressé, il haussait les épaules, crachait un peu de fumée, et changeait de sujet, et ça mettait des bâtons dans les roues des projets de Shuuhei. Il avait fallu tous ses talents de fouineur pour finalement trouver cette information cachée dans un des carnets de notes de Mayuri, et il avait bien failli se faire griffer par le chat fluorescent pour la peine. Qui savait ce qui lui serait arrivé ! Mais enfin, il avait obtenu son information, et mis son plan en place. Le plus difficile, ç'avait été de faire signer à Mayuri une demande de congé au nom d'Akon, mais la possibilité d'étudier Findorr (sans le découper, bien sûr !) l'avait convaincu. Shuuhei devrait juste se rappeler qu'il devait offrir une guitare comme celle de Rose à l'Arrancar, sous peine de se voir réduit à l'état de sushis très fins.

Et donc, le jour J, Akon trouva devant sa division un Shuuhei avec un sourire digne de celui de Shinji. Et un Mayuri qui l'expédia au diable d'un ton distrait avant de disparaître dans son laboratoire. Il allait de surprise en surprise, et quand Shuuhei l'agrippa par le bras pour le tirer vers le passage entre Soul Society et le monde des humains, il faillit en avaler sa cigarette de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il finit par attraper son amant par le col, et lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui, non ?

- Possible.

- Et comme c'est ton anniversaire, je t'ai prévu une journée spéciale !

- ... J'ai du travail, Shuuhei. Beaucoup de travail.

- Mayuri est d'accord, il a même signé !

- ... Je vous déteste cordialement, tous les deux.

Shuuhei ne fit pas grand cas de cette déclaration de haine spontanée, et le traîna dans le passage. Ils débarquèrent chez Urahara, qui les attendait déjà avec gigais et vêtements humains tout prêts. Akon jeta un regard intrigué à Shuuhei, mais sans discuter. A vrai dire, il commençait tout doucement à s'amuser. Et il se demandait ce que son amant allait bien pouvoir lui trouver... outre ce blouson en cuir qui lui donnait envie de lui arracher immédiatement tous ses vêtements.

Ce que Shuuhei avait en tête, c'était de faire tous les honneurs du monde des vivants, ou en tous cas de Karakura Town, à un Akon qui, d'après lui, ne sortait vraiment pas assez souvent de chez lui ou de sa division de dingues. Heureusement pour eux, il faisait beau. Et heureusement pour lui, Akon avait l'air bien disposé à se faire trimballer un peu partout, à dos de la magnifique moto qu'Urahara lui avait prêté sous la promesse qu'il la ramènerait intacte. Il avait en effet misé sur le fait que se promener à toute allure dans la ville plairait à son amant. Et en effet, à en juger par le rire d'Akon, et la manière dont il s'accrochait à sa taille, ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup...

Shuuhei avait bien planifié la journée : tour de la ville, pique-nique dans le parc à midi (il s'était levé à l'aube pour préparer toutes sortes de sandwichs), promenade au zoo et empêchage d'Akon d'emporter un des animaux pour le découper ensuite et offre d'un tigre en peluche à la fin (le scientifique menaça de le disséquer aussi), film au cinéma avec pop-corn et boissons très sucrées (Akon lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans sa boisson pour qu'elle soit aussi bizarre), dîner dans un petit restaurant sympathique qui servait de la nourriture qu'ils n'avaient jamais goûtée auparavant, et pour finir, un tour à la fête foraine qui n'était pas très loin du magasin. Heureusement qu'Ichigo la lui avait signalée, parce que c'était une sacrément bonne idée. Ils firent le tour de tous les manèges et attractions, mangèrent des sucreries, et se retrouvèrent finalement en haut de la grande roue. A leurs pieds, toute la ville illuminée s'étendait. C'était magnifique, et inhabituel pour eux qui n'avaient encore jamais vu autant de lumières électriques en même temps, pas même Akon dans les laboratoires. Ils profitèrent donc de la vue, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils seraient bien restés là encore longtemps, surtout le scientifique qui commençait à bien s'amuser. Mais Shuuhei avait encore des cadeaux pour son amant, et ça ne serait pas un anniversaire complet sans une bonne séance de sexe, et une nuit de sommeil complète ensuite. Ca, c'était un anniversaire pour Akon. Ils redescendraient, reprendraient la moto, et retourneraient chez Urahara pour rentrer chez eux. Mais pour le moment, rien ne pressait, ils pouvaient rester enlacés à contempler le ciel étoilé et les lumières de la ville, tout autour d'eux.

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de Fuji Kujaku ! :D

Bon okay, c'est bourré de clichés, mais ça flotte, et avec le côté terre-à-terre d'Akon, c'est encore plus drôle ! Et Akon, il a une peluche à mettre sur son bureau, maintenant !

J'aime ces deux-là, ils sont mignons comme tout !

Review ? :3


	4. Construct : Akon x Nemu

**Disclaimer : **si Bleach était à moi, ça se serait pas passé comme ça ! *sanglot*

**Pairing : **Akon x Nemu Kurotsuchi, pas vraiment pairing mais peut-être que si mais peut-être non en fait**  
**

**Total : **1073 mots**  
**

**Setting : **pas fixe**  
**

**Prompt : **(Love as a) construct

Mayuri avait été très clair lors de la construction de Nemu : ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une assistante, une vice-capitaine, qui puisse l'assister dans ses expériences aussi bien qu'il le faisait lui-même. Un second Mayuri, qui soit sous son contrôle, et qui n'ait aucune émotion pour venir se mettre dans le chemin de la science. Une poupée qui ne ressentait rien et obéissait sagement à tous ses ordres. Et il y avait plutôt bien réussi. D'un point de vue Mayuri, elle était parfaite : docile, soumise, assez agréable à l'oeil pour ne pas le gêner dans son travail par sa laideur. Aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'être, parce que rien ne pouvait être parfait, c'était sûr. Mais une assistante assez convenable. Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste supprimer cette désagréable habitude de douter de lui dans certains cas, ou d'aider ses ennemis...

Oui vraiment, aux yeux de Mayuri, sa "fille" était aussi proche de la perfection que possible. Pour les autres... c'était un peu différent. Les autres shinigami l'évitaient, ils la trouvaient effrayante. Pour ceux de la Douzième... Ce n'était qu'une création bizarre de plus qui rôdait dans les laboratoires. Ils s'étaient étonnés, avaient attendu de voir s'il y avait des ennuis à en attendre, et comme elle ne faisait qu'assister Mayuri et essuyer sa colère, ils étaient tous passés à autre chose. Après tout, elle se fondait dans le décor, c'était facile de l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments, c'était difficile de se lier avec elle. Et elle ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à son père et leurs expériences.

Ce qui expliqua sans doute le bond que fit Akon en la découvrant plantée derrière lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer, et son regard fixé sur lui le fit frissonner. D'un geste, il ferma la fenêtre du jeu en priant pour qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué d'inhabituel et se tourna vers elle. Elle le regarda, à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire sans rien montrer. Comme si on l'avait éteinte. Il allait lui demander ce que Mayuri voulait lui dire, quand il nota... il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être une petite étincelle d'intérêt. Ou de personnalité. Un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel chez quelqu'un qu'il n'avait considéré jusqu'à présent que comme une poupée faite sur mesure par son "père". Il changea d'avis et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh... pas grand-chose. Vérifier des données, ce genre de choses.

- Tu as fermé quelque chose.

- Ce... n'est rien.

- Même si je ne dis rien à Mayuri-sama ?

Seconde surprise. Nemu, la gentille Nemu qui faisait tout ce que disait Mayuri, qui proposait de lui cacher des choses et de garder des secrets ? Bientôt, on allait lui annoncer qu'il était nommé à la Cinquième division, ou que le capitaine était en fait Ukitake sous un habile déguisement. Il hésita encore un instant, puis fit pivoter son fauteuil et rouvrit la fenêtre . Il ne savait pas trop comment le capitaine prendrait le fait qu'il jouait à un jeu d'humains sur les ordinateurs du labo quand il avait du temps. Mais ça avait l'air d'intéresser Nemu, parce qu'elle s'approcha du bureau, et écouta ses explications avec ce qui semblait être une toute petite ombre de sourire.

Elle tint sa promesse. Akon ne vit pas de Mayuri débarquer pour l'entretenir de sa manière d'utiliser le matériel du SRDI. Par contre, il vit Nemu revenir. Elle se planta à côté de lui, et demanda, de son ton distant habituel, si elle ne pouvait pas essayer "sa drôle d'occupation". Drôle de demande de sa part. Mais enfin, pourquoi pas. Akon lança une partie à deux joueurs et alla lui chercher une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Il espérait juste que Mayuri ne viendrait pas chercher son vice-capitaine et assistante, ou ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Mais étant donné qu'en ce moment, le capitaine avait souvent tendance à s'enfermer pour travailler tout seul, ils étaient tranquilles pour jouer.

Akon en vint rapidement à apprécier ces moments où il s'enfermait dans le laboratoire aux ordinateurs pour jouer, et que Nemu le rejoignait quand elle n'était pas occupée à travailler ou en train de se faire réparer. Pas parce qu'ils s'amusaient, ou qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa salle obscure, même si ça jouait. Mais parce que dans ces moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Nemu perdait son masque de poupée de porcelaine, et elle se laissait aller à montrer des émotions. Certes, de manière assez maladroite, comme si elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Ca ne dérangeait pas Akon, à vrai dire, il trouvait même ça plutôt mignon, cette manière de réagir un petit peu de travers, un petit peu trop fort parfois. Dans ces moments, loin du regard glacial de son capitaine, elle se montrait comme elle était réellement : une gentille fille douce et timide, écrasée par leur "père" et qui cachait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Akon aurait pu tenter de changer les choses. Tenter de lui montrer comment exprimer ses sentiments, ou lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou même essayer de lui faire ressentir de l'amour, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Voire même en profiter, après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, et Nemu était jolie. Mais non. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas meilleur qu'un autre, mais c'était trop contraignant d'expliquer tout ça. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de modeler ses sentiments comme il pensait qu'ils devaient être. Elle avait déjà assez de Mayuri sur le dos pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire, ne pas faire, et ne surtout pas montrer. Lui, il se contentait de jouer avec elle, de la regarder être vivante et normale, et de partager ce secret avec elle, celui que même fabriquée de manière artificielle par Mayuri, Nemu était capable d'éprouver les mêmes choses que lui hors du regard soi-disant sans faille de leur père.

* * *

Encore un prompt fourni par Haruka-Akatsuki ! Elle m'a donné "construct", et immédiatement, Sephira s'est jetée dessus (imaginez une angelle de quinze centimètres sauter avec avidité sur un prompt toutes griffes dehors) et m'a fourni "Love as a construct". Qui est le thème du Companion Cube dans Portal 2. Donc Nemu le Companion Cube ! :D

J'aime bien le prompt et le couple, ils sont mignons, les deux ! Ah, la petite famille de Mayuri, c'est choupi (sauf le papa) ! Sérieux, Akon va adopter Nemu (ptêtre même qu'il jouait avec elle quand elle était petite, si elle a été petite !). Du Akon ! Encore !

Review ? :3


	5. Nostalgique : Byakuya & Yoruichi

**Disclaimer :** OMG KUBO DONNE-MOI LES DROITS DE BLEACH TOUT DE SUITE ! (tu deviens prévisible)

**Pairing :** Byakuya Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shiouin, no pairing

**Total :** 743 mots

**Setting :** post sauvetage de Rukia

**Prompt :** Nostalgique

Byakuya devait s'y attendre. Il fallait qu'il s'y attende. Il s'y était attendu. Si Yoruichi avait reparu à Soul Society, et qu'elle avait été plus ou moins graciée, elle viendrait tôt ou tard pour discuter avec lui du "bon vieux temps". Comme s'il avait existé. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était que cette femme venant d'une famille noble, qui passait son temps à le provoquer jusque chez lui. Mais ça devait être l'équivalent, dans son petit cerveau de chat. Et vues les provocations qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur petit affrontement quand elle était venue sauver Kurosaki, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tranquille. Il s'y prépara donc, se promettant de garder son calme. Voire même, de ne pas la laisser rentrer. C'était sa division, après tout ! Et Yoruichi n'était qu'une ancienne capitaine qui avait abandonné son poste, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas très mature, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment de la supporter.

C'était compter sans la fourberie toute féline de Yoruichi. Le capitaine de la Sixième Division était en train de compléter un rapport, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le firent tourner, avec son siège. Le pinceau lui échappa des mains, laissant des traces d'encre sur le bureau. Il voulut protester devant le gâchis, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, son visage se retrouva plaqué sur une opulente poitrine à peine recouverte d'une combinaison, et un rire bien connu lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se débattit, bien sûr, mais il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour réussir à se dégager. Il se rassit correctement, rajusta ses cheveux en désordre et lui lança un regard noir. Yoruichi contra par un sourire de chat étincelant et lui dit, en lui tapotant la tête :

- Alors, Byakuya, c'est qu'on a bien grandi ! On est devenu un grand capitaine comme son papa !

- Je vous serai reconnaissant, _Shiouin-san_, de ne pas me parler comme à un enfant.

- Allons, Bya-kun, ne sois pas si... glacial. Viens faire un câlin à ton amie Yoruichi !

SI le pinceau n'avait pas quitté ses doigts, il se serait brisé quand ils se crispèrent en un poing.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon amie. Je ne m'associe pas avec des traîtres. Et je ne veux pas de "câlin".

- Ce n'est pas gentil, Bya-kun, gronda-t-elle en agitant le doigt. Je vais finir par penser que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ou que tu n'aimes pas les câlins.

- Soul Society vous a peut-être accordé son pardon. Je serai plus méfiant. Quant à vos... câlins, j'ai l'impression que ça n'est qu'une excuse pour m'étouffer entre vos... attributs.

- Ca te dérange tellement ? N'importe quel homme serait content d'approcher mes attributs, tu devrais être flatté !

Byakuya se retint à grand peine de faire une grimace. Mais on ne la faisait pas à Yoruichi, qui avait de l'entraînement pour ce qui était de le déchiffrer.

- Quoi ? Mes attributs te gênent ? Ou ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'en as pas approché que tu n'as même plus l'habitude ? Enfin te connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop que ça soit les seuls que...

Byakuya se leva si sèchement que son siège bascula. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et l'ancien capitaine faillit reculer. Faillit. Il siffla, furieux :

- _Yoruichi_. J'ai été marié. Cinq ans. Ma femme est morte. Je vous remercie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Maintenant, déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Yoruichi le regarda un instant, songeuse. Puis, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui tapota la tête. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire, si elle le prenait pour un chat ou quelque chose, quand elle recula et agita quelque chose. Ses kenseikan. Elle lui avait volé ses kenseikan. Il fit un demi-pas vers elle. Aussitôt, elle disparut comme une flèche avec un léger rire. Et tous les membres de la division purent jurer que le capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine dont la division était censée servir de modèle, avait quitté son bureau en shunpô, tout en jurant comme un charretier, à la poursuite d'une ancienne capitaine qui avait volé ses ornements capillaires. Comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

Pfiou ! Désolée pour le retard de drabbles, mais comme je mêne également en même temps d'autres fics (lisez, lisez !), je fais comme je peux ! Et encore, en novembre, à part ce qui traîne sur mon ordi, pas d'updates !

Pauvre Byakuya, j'aime vraiment lui en faire subir de pas tristes...

J'aime Yoruichi, et j'aime la faire embêter Bya-hime ! On a pas assez de Yoruichi par ici !

N'empêche, pauvre princesse. Que toutes les personnes munies d'attributs lui fassent un câlin ! :D

Review ?


	6. Snow : Tozen & Komamura

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi !

**Pairing :** Kaname Tozen x Sajin Komamura (pas vraiment pairing)

**Total :** 522 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, Tozen vivant (grâce aux Shunshun Rikka ou quelque chose)

**Prompt :** Snow

La première chose qu'il remarqua en se levant, c'est qu'il faisait froid. Pas froid comme un matin alors que le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Non, froid, vraiment froid. Un froid mordant. Hivernal. Tozen hésita un instant à sortir de sous les couvertures, il faisait bien chaud, là en dessous, Komamura faisait un bon radiateur. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien démarrer la journée à un moment ou à un autre. Il finit donc par s'extirper du lit, laissant son capitaine-gardien profiter encore un peu de son sommeil. Hors du lit, le froid était encore plus agressif, et il s'empressa de se draper dans le premier vêtement qu'il trouva. Une fois assuré qu'il n'allait pas geler, il se prépara une tasse de thé - ses gestes étaient assurés, il connaissait la cuisine comme sa poche - et sortit sur le porche. Ca allait être une journée tranquille, à n'en pas douter. Un peu de travail, un peu d'entraînement, et beaucoup de temps passé à ne pas faire grand-chose. C'est alors que quelque chose de froid et humide atterrit sur son nez. Puis son front. De la neige ? Aussi tôt dans l'année ? Il sourit, émerveillé. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la voir, pas comme les autres la voyaient, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier. Il y avait une sorte de tranquilité, une qualité de silence qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et qui n'allait qu'avec la neige. Il s'assit au bord du porche, laissant les flocons se poser sur sa peau, ses mains se réchauffant au contact de sa tasse.

Quand Komamura se leva, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Tozen dans la chambre. L'ex-capitaine n'avait pas vraiment tendance à aller se promener comme ça tout seul, surtout depuis qu'il était sous sa surveillance. Mû par un pressentiment, il plongea dans ses vêtements plus qu'il ne s'habilla, et partit à la recherche de son ami-protégé-prisonnier. Mais il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Tozen était assis devant la porte, la tête levée vers la neige qu'il ne voyait pas, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La vapeur qui s'élevait de sa tasse dansait autour de son visage, et il avait l'air parfaitement heureux malgré le froid. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que Komamura remarqua qu'afin de ne pas s'enrhumer, son compagnon s'était enveloppé dans son haori de capitaine. Le tissu blanc s'étalait tout autour de lui, le recouvrant de vagues et de vagues semblables à la neige. C'était adorable.

Tozen sentait la présence de Komamura, immobile, qui l'observait. Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. Le loup géant ne se fit pas prier, et vint lui aussi s'installer sur les planches, juste derrière lui. La tiédeur du haori fut soudain remplacée par une chaleur beaucoup plus forte, plus réconfortante aussi, et deux énormes bras recouverts de fourrure vinrent se refermer autour de sa taille. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son ami et se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de sa présence. Pas de pouvoirs, pas d'Aizen, la neige, et Komamura qui le serrait contre lui. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

Bon, ça date, mais je recycle les vieux trucs que je stocke sur mon ordi :p Le NaNo mange ma cervelle, c'est difficile, je manque de temps !

Et puis ils sont mignons, Tozen et Komamura ! Tozen mérite d'être réhabilité un peu, après sa vie pourrie et sa mort encore plus pourrie !

Review ?


	7. Séparation : Szayel & Illforte

**Disclaimer : **Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi, qué dommage !**  
**

**Pairing : **Szayel Apollo Grantz & Illforte Grantz (pas vraiment pairing)**  
**

**Total : **1063 mots**  
**

**Setting : **roman Spirits are forever with you 1 ou 2**  
**

**Warning : **possibles spoilers sur l'histoire du roman, sauf que je l'ai pas lu, et que ma page de référence a disparu, mais tant pis.**  
**

**Prompt : **Séparation

Szayel aurait dû se sentir flatté, d'être le Cero Espada. Être ainsi l'arme la plus puissante d'Aizen-sama, c'était un honneur sans pareil, et il ne se privait pas pour le jeter à la figure des autres Espadas. Il était le meilleur, il leur était supérieur. Pourtant, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait. Les autres lui étaient inférieurs, mais c'était vers eux que les Arrancars les plus faibles se tournaient pour devenir leurs fraccions. Et lui, au sommet de sa tour, il n'avait personne. Enfin, depuis la mort de son frère, il avait toujours été seul, et jusqu'ici, ça lui suffisait. Mais maintenant, il n'avait personne pour le servir, personne avec qui parler, personne pour le distraire. C'était vrai, ce qu'on disait, on était bien solitaire, au sommet. Si encore Aizen-sama s'était davantage préoccupé de lui que d'une jolie petite chose qui valait à peine quelques coups de reins de temps en temps et qu'il jetait dès qu'il n'en avait plus l'usage, il aurait été définitivement ravi. Mais voilà, Aizen-sama le voyait comme un jouet, un jouet déjà usé dont il n'avait plus l'utilité, maintenant qu'il avait le Hogyokû pour s'en fabriquer autant qu'il voulait. Déjà, il parlait de créer un autre Cero Espada, et que Szayel pourrait aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Plus de bénéfices, plus de supériorité, plus rien. Il ne lui resterait que ses pouvoirs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire ?

Alors il prit les devants. Avant qu'Aizen-sama le rétrograde au rang de subalternes de ses jolis jouets, il s'enferma dans le laboratoire, refusant de laisser entrer qui que ce soit. Il lui fallut des jours, durant lesquels personne ne le vit et tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, et de nombreuses manipulations extrêmement compliquées et douloureuses, mais il réussit enfin à achever ce qu'il souhaitait. Bien sûr, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il avait perdu beaucoup de ses pouvoirs et de sa force, et il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir reprendre une apparence correcte. Mais quand il posait les yeux sur son chef-d'oeuvre, il ne regrettait rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? Le sacrifice était entièrement justifié. Un Arrancar, rien que pour lui. Une merveille de création, un chef-d'oeuvre. Une peau bronzée tendue sur des muscles parfaits, un masque blanc posé sur son crâne, de longs cheveux blonds, des traits agréables, et il le savait, de beaux yeux bruns. Un vrai chef-d'oeuvre, vraiment. Il en ferait sa fraccion, son confident, son frère, même, et il serait tout à lui.

Au début, Illforte se montra un compagnon agréable. Szayel avait pris soin de lui programmer une personnalité agréable, et suffisamment obéissante pour éviter de le contredire ou de désobéir à ses ordres. Il se montrait même affectueux, parfois, et prévenant, et celui qui n'était désormais plus qu'un Arrancar se félicitait régulièrement de sa décision, et de sa réussite également. Avec Illforte, la vie à Hueco Mundo se faisait beaucoup plus agréable, et il ne souffrait plus de l'abandon d'Aizen-sama. Pour un peu, il aurait pu partir de Las Noches, juste avec lui, et ils seraient parfaitement heureux. Deux individus plus proches que des amis, des frères, des amants, qui formaient un tout. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à Illforte d'où il venait, il avait juste prétendu qu'ils étaient frères, et avait pris la précaution de lui implanter de faux souvenirs. Pas par pitié pour lui, bien sûr, pas pour éviter qu'il se sente manipulé. Il n'y en avait juste pas besoin. Illforte restait à ses côtés, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et même plus, et les choses étaient parfaites ainsi.

Hélas les bonnes choses ne durent jamais. Très bientôt, Szayel se rendit compte que son frère avait l'air bien intéressé par l'Espada numéro Six, un crétin avec un ego qui ne tiendrait même pas dans le château, une mâchoire en os qui lui donnait l'air stupide, des cheveux bleus, une attitude très agaçante et l'intelligence d'une noix cassée. Tout le contraire de Szayel. Alors pourquoi Illforte, qui semblait très content de n'avoir que lui et de vivre avec lui, se trouvait tout à coup attiré par une créature aussi... insignifiante ? Il lui posa la question, bien sûr. Ou plutôt, il exigea de savoir. Illforte lui répondit en termes très clairs que Grimmjow était fort, honnête, direct et amusant, tout ce que Szayel n'était pas, qu'il en avait assez de passer du temps avec lui, que Szayel était stupide, inintéressant, sournois et inquiétant, pour ne pas dire pervers, et en plus, ce n'était même pas un Espada. Il termina en indiquant où il pourrait caser son contrôle, ses expériences perturbantes et toutes ses idées perverses, le tout avec un tisonnier chauffé au rouge, et s'en alla rejoindre son idiote de panthère. Szayel n'essaya pas de le rejoindre. A quoi bon ? Il pourrait pleurer, crier, geindre et l'obliger à rester, mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé entre eux, quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais être réparé. Un lien brisé à jamais entre deux moitiés qui s'étaient subitement retrouvées désajustées. Tenter de les ramener ensemble ne ferait qu'agrandir la fracture. Et cette séparation était rendue encore plus douloureuse à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais plus assez de pouvoirs pour se créer une vraie fraccion, une qui ne ferait que l'aimer lui et personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? A part de regarder son compagnon partir avec un Espada tout en se moquant de lui ? Eh bien... il lui restait toujours son don pour les sciences et une certaine quantité de pouvoirs. Et sa volonté de donner une bonne leçon à cet idiot de blondinet et sa panthère pleine de puces. Il allait se hisser à la force du poignet s'il le fallait, devenir un Espada, et là, on verrait bien si Illforte ne viendrait pas le retrouver. Il le ferait ramper à ses pieds ! Oui, ils verraient bien, tous, de quoi il était capable...

* * *

Pauvre Szayel... Mais ne vous en faites pas, Loan the Daughter of Neptune et moi, on le câline et on se roule avec dans des couettes pour faire les sushis ou les burritos (et non, mon cerveau n'a pas dégouliné par mon oreille pendant que je ne regardais pas).

On sent totalement le postulat pro-Szayel là-dedans, hein... Mais enfin, j'essaye de rendre ça un peu brumeux, genre on sait pas s'il se crée un petit chien, un fiancé ou une poupée gonflable, et on a... ça. Mais c'est pas grave !

Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'Illy et Szayel n'étaient qu'un. Même sans le spoiler, c'est un peu bizarre qu'ils fassent la même taille et aient le même anniversaire... Oh, et apparemment, Szayel pré-hollow avait un frère, mais il l'a bouffé :p

Sur ce, je retourne taper des insanités. J'ai une fic extrêmement longue sur le feu, elle va en ravir plus d'un ! Mais je peux pas la poster au fur et à mesure, parce que le début mérite d'être retravaillé. Donc attendez !

En attendant, review ? :3


	8. Vulnérabilité - Grimmy Ichigo soeurs

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki (no pairing, of course)

**Total :** 850 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, Arrancars vivants, Grimmy chez Ichigo

**Prompt :** Vulnérabilité

Les panthères ne sont pas réputées pour être des animaux sociaux. Généralement, elles s'installent sur une branche, baîllent, dorment, se font les griffes, chassent les pauvres animaux qui ne se méfient pas, et se battent contre les autres panthères des environs pour défendre leur territoire. Du moins, c'est ce que prétend la vidéo qu'Ichigo lui a montré, et quelque chose qui passe sur ce que les humains appellent "télévision" ne peut pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Grimmjow s'est contenté de hausser les épaules, cracher une injure, et traîner le rouquin chez Urahara pour se battre. Ca faisait maintenant un mois qu'il habitait chez les Kurosaki, et il considérait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il ne faisait plus des bonds d'un mètre et ne tentait plus de réduire tout ce qui lui passait par la main en purée quand Isshin débarquait à sa manière habituelle dans la chambre, il avait fini par renoncer à casser la figure d'Ichigo, et leur relation était maintenant plus celle de frères se disputant souvent que d'ennemis tentant de se tuer, et même sa relation avec les petites soeurs s'était complètement modifiée.

Au début, c'est vrai, il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose. Elles n'étaient pas fortes, elles avaient ce vague air de Kurosaki, elles s'occupaient de faire à manger et ce genre de choses. Bref, comme des fraccions, mais sans le côté hollow. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, sauf pour le repas, et parfois pour s'amuser à leur faire peur quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et en plus, ça énervait Kurosaki, et du coup, ils avaient une excuse pour se battre. Mais à part ça... Et puis, il avait fallu le temps, mais il avait cru sentir... ou ressentir quelque chose de bizarre. Comme... il ne savait pas trop. En tous cas, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour ses propres fraccions, ces crétins. C'était bizarre, très bizarre. La vieille colère revenait, mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre le monde entier, cette fois. Non, elle refaisait surface quand quelqu'un décidait de malmener les gamines. Karin pouvait se défendre, mais Yuzu... Yuzu était cruellement innocente, et certains voyous ne se privaient pas pour essayer d'en profiter. Quand il voyait ça, l'envie de tuer, qu'il croyait endormie au fin fond de son esprit, remontait à la surface avec une intensité effrayante. La première fois, il faillit bien se jeter sur l'importun et le réduire en pièces à mains nues. Heureusement pour lui (et pour l'autre), Ichigo reconnut les signes à temps et le mit hors d'état de nuire avant de régler son compte au voyou. Il en fut quitte pour une migraine et un combat. Les fois suivantes, il se contint, et se contenta de faire peur aux intrus, suffisamment pour les faire partir en courant comme s'ils avaient vu tous les démons des enfers se jeter sur eux. C'était extrêmement satisfaisant.

Mais pas moyen de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par en parler à Ichigo, qui bien sûr entraîna Isshin dans la conversation. Lequel se montra bien sûr ravi de voir que Grimmjow s'intégrait à la vie de famille. Après les roucoulades d'usage sur "papa est si content d'avoir un nouveau fiston", il s'assit sérieusement, le regarda tout aussi sérieusement, et lui dit encore plus sérieusement :

- Tu es tout le contraire d'une panthère.

Ce qui bien sûr, n'était absolument pas fait pour éclairer Grimmjow. Il daigna donc développer :

- Les panthères sont des animaux solitaires, ils ne vivent pas en groupe. Quand ils en rencontrent d'autres, ils défendent leur territoire. Un peu comme tu fais avec Ichigo, parfois...

Grimmjow lança un regard satisfait au rouquin, qui roula des yeux dans une mimique ennuyée. Isshin n'y fit pas attention et continua :

- Personnellement, je dirais que tu protèges Yuzu et Karin, parce qu'instinctivement, tu considères qu'elles font partie de ton groupe. Ce qui est étrange, d'ailleurs, car les panthères ne protègent pas leurs petits. Du moins, pas les panthères mâles...

L'expression de Grimmjow se fit scandalisée, et Ichigo laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Immédiatement, la panthère se tourna vers lui, l'avertissant d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui bien sûr, ne l'arrêta pas, et il claironna que "Grimmjow est une fiii~iiille !", tout en esquivant le fauve qui se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Il détala pour échapper à sa fureur, immédiatement suivi par Grimmjow qui jurait tout ce qu'il savait qu'il lui ferait ravaler ses paroles. Mais tout en essayant d'attraper le rouquin qui lui demandait s'il allait adopter des chatons et les élever comme les siens, il lui vint la vague idée qu'il continuerait de protéger les petites. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal de faire partie d'un groupe, même pour une panthère (mâle !) solitaire comme lui.

* * *

Et j'ai même pas honte ! :D

Allez, les gens, c'est mignon, non, Grimmy qui protège les chatons !

Mais sérieux, la panthère, je galère à l'écrire... N'attendez pas trop de Grimmette dans la suite ! Par contre, pour le reste... :D

Review ?


	9. Bibliothèque : Akon x Szayel

**Disclaimer :** *prépare un piège-à-Kubo avec des filles à grosse poitrine*

**Pairing :** Szayel Apollo Grantz x Akon

**Total :** 843 mots

**Setting :** AU moderne, dans notre monde

**Prompt :** bibliothèque

Akon soupira, regarda son écran. Les mots commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, et formaient des phrases bizarres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet. Il était temps de faire une pause, mais il lui manquait une référence, et il aurait bien aimé finir ce chapitre avant de s'arrêter. Et bien sûr, il ne possédait pas le livre qui convenait. En temps normal, il aurait dû se rendre dans une bibliothèque spécialisée, et fouiller dans des rayons poussiérieux. Mais sa bibliothèque de quartier était exceptionnellement bien fournie, surtout depuis qu'il avait requis un certain nombre d'ouvrages. Il fallait juste qu'il se motive à y aller... Avec un soupir, il s'arracha à sa confortable chaise de bureau, enfila son manteau, et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, plus bas dans la rue.

Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la section documentaire, ignorant les adolescents qui bavardaient autour d'une table et les enfants qui couraient aux alentours. Heureusement, il n'y avait jamais grand-monde dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, et il était toujours tranquille. La seule personne qu'il y avait, en général, c'était le bibliothécaire. Une drôle de créature androgyne, aux cheveux curieusement roses ramenés en arrière en une coiffure stricte, portant des vêtements noirs et stricts, avec de drôles de lunettes à monture blanche un peu trop grandes. Un homme, avait-il fini par découvrir, aux poignets fins et aux mains longues et délicates. Une bien étrange personne.

En voyant Akon arriver, le bibliothécaire posa le livre qu'il était en train de consulter, et le salua :

- Bonjour, monsieur Kurotsuchi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, Szayel, répondit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier. J'aurais besoin de ce livre.

- Oh. Encore vos recherches ?

Akon hocha la tête. Szayel jeta un coup d'oeil au morceau de papier, et se leva.

- Nous ne l'avons pas ici.

- Oh...

Le désappointement dans sa voix devait être clair, et Szayel se reprit :

- Je veux dire, pas ici, dans cette section. Nous n'avons pas encore fait le désherbage, et il n'y a plus de place sur les étagères. Alors les derniers livres que nous avons commandé, nous les stockons dans l'Enfer.

Il fit signe au scientifique de le suivre. Celui-ci prit le temps de regarder la manière dont le jean noir s'accrochait à ses hanches, puis obéit. Ils remontèrent ainsi deux couloirs encombrés de caisses, et arrivèrent devant une porte qui avait l'air ancienne et épaisse. Szayel tira de sa poche une lourde clé, déverouilla et entra, toujours sans jeter un seul regard au scientifique qui le suivait, mains dans les poches. Ils zigzaguèrent un instant entre des étagères surchargées de vieux livres, jusqu'à une petite table, où une lampe solitaire éclairait une pile d'ouvrages. Szayel tendait les mains vers eux, quand celles d'Akon se refermèrent sur ses hanches et le firent pivoter. Les lèvres du scientifique attaquèrent son cou avec passion, lui arrachant un gémissement quand elles passèrent sur la veine qui y courait. Les lunettes blanches tombèrent sur la table, où elles restèrent, reflétant la lumière. Les mains d'Akon glissèrent sous son pull, le remontèrent, dévoilant une bande de peau pâle que sa bouche s'empressa d'attaquer. Szayel passa les doigts dans les mèches roses pour les détacher, les faisant retomber sur ses épaules, puis écarta la tête du scientifique de sa proie délicieuse. Il sourit, et demanda :

- Tu es bien entreprenant, aujourd'hui. Tu étais si pressé, que tu n'as même pas pu attendre que je te donne ton livre ?

- Les livres peuvent attendre. J'ai trop envie de toi pour faire pareil.

- Alors je t'en prie. Prends ce que tu veux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Akon le plaque contre la table et entreprenne de le débarrasser de ces horribles vêtements qui s'interposaient entre lui et le corps de Szayel qu'il aimait tant. Les livres tombèrent au sol, ainsi que les lunettes, mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient déjà bien trop occupés pour s'en préoccuper. Ni d'ailleurs de tous ceux qui pourraient décider d'entrer dans l'enfer.

Ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard, Akon avec son livre sous le bras, Szayel ayant remis son costume de parfait bibliothécaire. Il passa le livre en prêt et le salua d'un "bonne journée, monsieur Kurotsuchi" formel. En regardant le scientifique repartir vers ses études, il eut un petit sourire. Ces escapades étaient bien agréables, même si ce n'était que ça, des escapades. Mais qui pouvait dire comment ça pouvait évoluer ? Il avait hâte de voir comment Akon allait réagir en lisant l'invitation à dîner qu'il avait glissé entre les pages... Après tout, ça serait intéressant, de pousser tout ça vers une véritable relation... En sifflotant, il se remit à son travail, tout en rejouant la dernière heure dans sa tête. Bientôt, avec un peu de chance, il aurait Akon pour lui tout seul...

* * *

Fait pour Loan the Daughter of Neptune, parce que le Szayel, en plus d'être sexy et vénéneux (et les deux sont liés), est contagieux, hein ? :D

J'aime totalement Szayel en bibliothécaire, et jouer avec le cliché "Hot Librarian" ! Surtout le mouvement de cheveux libre et sauvage ! Pour Akon, on théorise qu'en tous cas, en moderne, Mayuri l'a adopté, et donc, il s'appelle Akon Kurotsuchi, ce qui est cool et sonne bien !

Accessoirement, il y a bel et bien un enfer dans les bibliothèques, c'est là qu'on met les livres à l'index :p Ca fait plus classe que la réserve. Szayel et Akon en enfer~

Aaah ils sont adorables, ces deux-là !

Review ? :3


	10. Pluie : Luppi x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer :** va, Kubo, dans ma grande mansuétude, je te laisse les droits de Bleach.

**Pairing :** Luppi Antenor x Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Total :** 684 mots

**Setting :** AU moderne

**Prompt :** pluie

Allons bon, voilà qu'il pleuvait. Quel temps idiot. Dire qu'il avait fait tellement beau ce matin, avec à peine un ou deux nuages dans un ciel bleu et brillant. Forcément, Luppi n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie. Logique. Et il s'était habillé de manière légère, parce que c'était quand même ce qui le flattait mieux, et qu'il avait bien besoin d'être flatté pour survivre à cette journée (et montrer à tout le monde QUI était le plus adorable, mais c'était accessoire). Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans l'encadrement d'une porte, à se geler les fesses dans ses vêtements trop légers, en attendant que cette foutue pluie idiote daigne se calmer, et qu'il puisse courir jusque chez lui sans se faire tremper comme une soupe.

Vraiment, quelle journée pourrie ! D'abord, il avait failli rater son réveil, et il avait dû se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ce qui bien sûr, avait entraîné des moqueries de la part d'une de ces innombrables bandes de crétins à qui il avait toujours affaire. Et forcément, ils lui attiraient toujours des ennuis, parce qu'ils semblaient vraiment avoir une dent contre lui. Pas sa faute, s'il était mieux qu'eux, d'abord ! Ou qu'ils le voulaient tous, ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il était aussi adorable, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre moyen d'attirer son attention... Bref, une fois de plus, il s'était attiré une heure de colle, sous la surveillance d'un prof qui passait son temps à envoyer des textos. Allez donc faire la punition donnée dans ces conditions ! Il avait bâclé le devoir, et il s'attendait à avoir des ennuis pour ça, encore plus. Mais tant pis. Et pour finir, à cause de cette colle idiote, il venait de sortir une heure plus tard que prévu, et le voilà coincé à attendre que la pluie daigne se calmer. Mais non, elle redoublait. Décidémment, même elle était contre lui ! Foutue journée !

Il était sur le point de risquer le coup et de courir sous la pluie jusqu'à un autre abri, et tant pis pour la pluie qui ruinerait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, quand les gouttes que le vent poussait jusqu'à lui disparurent d'un coup. Il leva les yeux, pour voir au-dessus un grand parapluie noir décoré de traces de pattes de chat, ouvert au-dessus de sa tête. Il était tenu par un bras musclé pris dans une manche de blouson de cuir, et ce bras appartenait à la star du lycée, le voyou local, le chef de bande, le chouchou de ses dames, Grimmjow et ses cheveux teints en bleu, celui à qui personne n'osait rien dire parce qu'il était trop classe, trop fort et trop effrayant. Enfin là, il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air effrayant, avec son parapluie chaton. Il regardait obstinément ailleurs, comme s'il ne venait pas d'ouvrir un parapluie au-dessus de quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait officiellement pas, mais que Luppi soit damné s'il n'y avait pas un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Sentant le regard de la petite peste sur lui, il se contenta de marmonner :

- T'vas chopper la crève à rester sous la pluie, idiot.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu s'ras encore plus insupportable. Maintenant, bouge, ou j'te laisse ici.

Grimmjow avança sous la pluie sans attendre, et Luppi courut pour le rejoindre avant que le déluge ne le transforme en éponge. Il s'accrocha au bras du voyou et se serra contre lui avec délectation. Acte risqué, certes. Grimmjow en avait réduit en poudre pour moins que ça. Pourtant, il se contenta de regarder obstinément ailleurs avec un grognement, et son rougissement s'accentua. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se débarrasser de l'individu accroché à son bras, pour sa plus grande joie. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'arrangerait encore pour ne pas prendre son parapluie quand Grimmjow était dans le coin...

* * *

Et sans aucune honte, un peu de Luppi pour le rendre plus favorable aux yeux des autres ! J'ai absolument pas honte d'avoir moi aussi utilisé le cliché du partage de parapluie, mais comme on en fait même des chansons, je n'ai absolument pas honte. Et puis Grimmjow en voyou avec parapluie chaton, hein ! 8D

Bon, j'ai encore envie de faire du Luppi, il va falloir que je trouve d'autres idées ! :D

Review ?


	11. Nourriture : Luppi & Orihime

**Disclaimer : **Va, Kubo, je ne te hais point d'avoir les droits de Bleach et pas moi.**  
**

**Pairing : **Luppi Antenor & Orihime Inoue (no pairing)**  
**

**Total : **1254 mots**  
**

**Setting : **captivité d'Orihime à Hueco Mundo**  
**

**Prompt : **Nourriture

**Béta-lectrice :** Fuji Kujaku

Depuis que la drôle de prisonnière d'Aizen-sama l'avait ramené à la vie, Luppi passait beaucoup de temps à traîner dans les appartements de l'humaine et autour, surtout parce que Grimmjow n'osait pas trop venir près des quartiers d'Ulquiorra, et risquait donc moins de tenter de le re-pulvériser. Ulquiorra n'aimait pas trop le voir (enfin, autant qu'Ulquiorra puisse aimer ou ne pas aimer quelqu'un), mais l'humaine, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait insisté auprès de son protecteur pour qu'il lui permette de rester, et le Quatra avait fini par accepter d'un haussement d'épaules.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui ? Même s'il était meilleur que tous ces autres crétins. Elle ne passait pas du temps avec les autres qu'elle avait soignés, après tout. L'image mentale de l'humaine montée sur le dos de Grimmjow et s'amusant à chevaucher à travers les dunes de sable de Hueco Mundo lui arracha des frissons, et il s'empressa de l'effacer. Mais donc, si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait soigné, ni parce qu'il était tellement impressionnant (ça n'avait aucun effet sur elle), alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait traîner avec lui ? Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Ca lui évitait d'avoir Grimmjow sur le dos, et Aizen-sama savait qu'il avait envie de le réduire en purée.

Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il ne dit rien quand elle entreprit de faire ses drôles de trucs d'humaine avec lui. Pour commencer, elle parlait. Beaucoup. De trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas, et de trucs qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Des trucs de fille, d'humaine. Par contre, quand elle critiquait les autres habitants de Hueco Mondo, elle trouvait quelqu'un à qui parler, là ! Et il était content de voir qu'elle avait la même idée de Grimmjow que lui. Si même une humaine pouvait se rendre compte que cette panthère était un gros crétin, alors, c'était que vraiment, il ne valait pas grand-chose ! Et ça la faisait remonter un tout petit peu dans son estime.

Par contre, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier quand elle décida de le coiffer, et qu'il se retrouva avec des couettes attachées avec des jolis rubans colorés. Il exigea qu'elle les lui enlève avant que quiconque ne le voie ainsi, malgré ses protestations qu'il était "vraiment trop adorable" comme ça. Si les fraccions de Hallibel le voyaient ainsi, il se retrouverait nommé tête à coiffer permanente de ces trois pestes, et adieu la liberté (?) ! Alors laisser l'humaine jouer avec ses cheveux, pourquoi pas, après tout, ils étaient magnifiques et irrésistibles. Et puis quand l'envie lui prenait, il pouvait faire de même avec les siens, qui n'étaient pas mal non plus. Et tout en jouant, ils pouvaient dire du mal de Grimmjow, autant qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'Ulquiorra ne leur demandait pas de baisser le ton.

Mais le plus bizarre, chez cette humaine, c'était ce qu'elle s'obstinait à préparer et absorber, un peu comme les Hollows dévoraient d'autres Hollows, sauf que ce qu'elle consommait, elle, ce n'était pas de la chair de Hollow, mais des choses bizarres et colorées qu'Aizen-sama faisait venir d'il ne savait où, à la fois pour lui, Gin, Tôzen, et pour elle. Des trucs étranges à l'odeur bizarre. Elle lui proposa de goûter, bien sûr, et c'était probablement pour ça qu'il était resté dans le coin à l'heure du repas. C'était... bizarre. Très différent de la chair de Hollow. La première bouchée lui donna envie de tout recracher, tellement c'était inhabituel, mais il s'abstint, parce qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles, et qu'il était bien trop fier pour ça. Après, ce n'était pas si mal, une fois qu'on s'y était habitué. Bizarre, mais plutôt intéressant. Comme beaucoup de choses humaines.

Vint le moment où elle réussit enfin à convaincre Ulquiorra de lui laisser accès à la cuisine, plutôt que de laisser des Arrancars de bas rang préparer ses repas. Luppi suivit, par curiosité, et peut-être poussé par ce drôle de sentiment qui faisait dire à l'humaine qu'ils étaient "amis". Il préférait penser qu'elle ne faisait que le distraire de son ennui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle réussit à sortir de là était... bizarre. Et bien sûr, il servit de sujet de test, ainsi que tous les autres Arrancars et Espadas qui lui passaient par la main. Avec des résultats mitigés ; après la première fois, la plupart refusèrent d'approcher la cuisine. Luppi ne comprenait pas pourquoi (à part l'explication universelle qu'ils n'étaient que des chochottes) : la nourriture était étrange, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tellement l'habitude d'autre chose, à part ce que Szayel avait essayé de faire, une fois, et l'expérience avait été absolument atroce. Et puis c'était agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui préparait des choses. Un peu comme avoir une servante, sauf que... Il ne la voyait pas comme une servante. Au début, oui, c'était normal pour un Arrancar, de voir un humain comme un moins que rien. Et encore plus dans le cas d'une fille dont il pensait que son seul intérêt était ses gros seins. Mais finalement... il ne savait pas trop. C'était bizarre. Elle ne l'exaspérait pas comme le reste de la population Hollow du coin, il n'avait pas envie de la frapper, et il avait même renoncé à se montrer supérieur avec elle, parce que de toute façon, elle y répondait en riant. Et puis, c'était plutôt amusant de parler avec elle. Elle discutait et lui préparait des choses à manger, c'était agréable. Et en plus, de temps en temps, il y avait ces drôles de petites fées qui volaient autour de sa tête, et qui râlaient et qui lui criaient après, et c'était très distrayant à regarder.

Non, franchement, il se plaisait bien, avec elle. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait les humains, non, et celui qui prétendait ça risquait fort de se prendre un méchant coup de Trepadora. Les humains, c'était juste bon à être de la bouffe. Mais pas elle. Pas Orihime. Elle, c'était... autre chose. S'il avait pu, il aurait dit que c'était son amie. Mais les Arrancars n'avaient pas d'amis. Et lui, il n'avait même pas de fraccions. C'était compliqué, de ne pas réussir à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, les Hollows ne ressentaient rien, en théorie. Qu'il non-ressentait, alors. L'envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le tuer, apprécier la compagnie d'une autre personne. C'était très nouveau, et très intéressant. Aizen-sama n'apprécierait probablement pas de le savoir (mais il le savait probablement déjà), mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, les shinigamis finiraient par les battre, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis ce crétin de Grimmjow. Alors autant profiter de ce qu'il avait maintenant.

* * *

Il semblerait qu'on soit pas beaucoup à aimer Orihime... Mais moi, je la trouve choupie ! :D Elle est mignonne et elle perd jamais le moral ! Et ses pouvoirs sont marrants ! Dommage l'anime a pas été tendre avec elle...

Second essai du "Luppi Appreciation Day". Ca marche ? Ca marche pas ? En tous cas, je pense que la gentillesse d'Orihime pourrait apprivoiser la garcitude de Luppi. Ils vont finir meilleures copines ! :p

Bref, bref... Je retourne faire des bêtises, moi.

Review ?


	12. Colère : Yammy x Roka

**Disclaimer : **Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi

**Pairing : **Yammy Largo x Roka Paramia (une nurse de Spirits are forever with you)

**Total : **749 mots

**Setting : **pré-guerre

**Prompt : **Kiss-je-t'avais-dit-que-je-réussirais-à-faire-du-choupi-avec-Yammy-pasque-j'suis-trop-forte-mouahahaha  
(ou alors Colère)

**Béta-lectrice :** Beautiful Draco

Il était connu que Yammy n'était pas le plus calme des Espadas. En même temps, quand on avait la Colère comme resurreccion et la Rage comme raison de vivre, ce n'était pas étonnant. Tout le monde était au courant, et, du moins pour les plus prudents et les moins puissants des Arrancars, ils faisaient bien attention de ne pas l'énerver, voire même de ne pas l'approcher, de peur de se retrouver écrasés comme des mouches. Les Espadas, bien sûr, n'avaient pas la même délicatesse, et ils ne se privaient pas de l'insulter. Ce qui généralement résultait en des accrochages, des disputes, voire des combats qui obligeaient Aizen-sama à se lever de son trône pour ramener l'ordre. Quand il n'y avait pas d'Aizen-sama dans le coin, et que Gin n'était pas occupé à surveiller les couloirs, Yammy ne se privait pas pour expliquer exactement à ses collègues ce qu'il pensait de leurs taquineries. Avec ses poings. Yammy parlait beaucoup avec ses poings. Et en général, ça se terminait par des blessures et des murs en miettes, et beaucoup d'ennuis.

Et comme toujours, ça se finissait à l'infirmerie, à laisser des Arrancars insignifiants traiter les blessures des combats et des punitions régulièrement appliquées par Aizen-sama. C'était amusant de leur faire peur, d'ailleurs, et il en avait déjà tué deux ou trois sans faire attention. Pas comme si c'était une grande perte, de toute façon, c'étaient des imbéciles sans aucun pouvoir. Sauf Roka. Roka, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était qu'une nurse comme les autres, avec un demi-masque lui couvrant le visage, mais elle avait... Il ne savait pas. Elle avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui calmait la colère. Qui faisait disparaître son envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, qui éteignait le feu qui brûlait sans cesse. Il suffisait qu'elle entre, pour que la Rage s'apaise. Elle, il la laissait le soigner. Il laissait ses petites mains se poser sur les siennes, tellement menues et fragiles, et soigner ses doigts blessés par les coups. C'en était presque magique. A tel point qu'il avait fini par exiger (avec quelques cris et quelques coups) qu'elle le soigne à chaque fois, et les autres s'étaient empressés de lui laisser la place, sous peine de se faire oblitérer. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, elle avait accepté, avec ce qui aurait pu être un sourire.

Parfois, bien sûr, une idée réussissait à se frayer un chemin : est-ce que ce n'était pas dangereux ? Qu'une aussi petite chose (elle était bien plus petite que lui) ait un tel pouvoir sur lui, le Cero Espada. Il lui était même arrivé de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux la tuer, la détruire entièrement, faire disparaître tout souvenir d'elle, pour rompre son emprise, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, et il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Parce qu'alors, il ne resterait plus personne pour apaiser la colère, même un instant. Roka était la seule à pouvoir le délivrer, même pour quelques minutes, de la Rage infernale qui courait en lui. Et pour ça, elle avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Il la voyait sous la même lumière qu'Aizen-sama. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit, bien sûr, c'était trop dangereux. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il pourrait trahir, pour la sauver, si un jour l'occasion se présentait. Et il se sentait étrange. Presque... humain. Ces idées de sacrifice, cette colère qui se calmait... c'était humain. Il ne pouvait rien en faire, ou en parler à quelqu'un. Ni à un autre Arrancar, ni à elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des monstres sans émotion, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il se contentait d'enfermer ses pensées bien profond, là où personne ne pourrait les lire, et de revenir vers elle à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, pour sentir à nouveau ses petites mains chasser la colère qui troublait son esprit. Il en venait à apprécier de laisser la Rage revenir, et brouiller ses pensées. C'était plus simple que de souffrir autant sans jamais pouvoir faire autre chose que de laisser ces mains le soigner, ces mains qu'il ne toucherait jamais autrement que pour les broyer, ces mains qui le rendaient humain.

* * *

Oui, bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et j'ai essayé d'éviter les écueils. Je sais pas si le choupi est réussi ou non, mais au moins, j'aurai essayé :p

Pour voir Roka, tapez son nom dans google parce que je peux pas mettre de lien !

Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, mais je me suis bien amusée !

Review ? :3


	13. Chocolate : Kensei x Sojun

**Disclaimer : **non, ce Bleach n'est pas pour la Wilwy**  
**

**Pairing : **Kensei Muguruma x Sojun Kuchiki**  
**

**Total : **785 mots**  
**

**Setting : **pré-guerre, vivant!Sojun, suite du drabble Grateful dans Dancing Mad**  
**

**Prompt : **Chocolat

**Béta-lectrice :** Beautiful Draco

Le moins qu'on puisse dire d'Urahara, c'est qu'il prenait Noël à coeur. Décorations, gâteau de Noël, repas festif, et saké coulant à flots. Il avait également déposé dans de petites coupelles des chocolats emballés dans de jolis papiers brillants, dans lesquels les Vizards ne se privaient pas de piocher, surtout Mashiro, avec l'argument qu'ils étaient là pour ça, après tout ! Kensei en avait posé quelques uns sur la table à laquelle lisait Sojun comme à son habitude. Quand l'ancien noble avait levé un regard interrogateur sur lui, il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'esprit de Noël, de joie et de noble trop maigre, et était retourné dans sa cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ancien capitaine de la Neuvième Division décida d'aller voir ce que devenait Sokun. Le livre qu'il lisait devait être passionnant, parce que le morceau de chocolat qu'il avait pris était en train de fondre entre ses doigts, les recouvrant. En l'entendant approcher, il leva la tête, regarda Kensei, puis sa main, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la friandise y était toujours. Avec un léger sourire d'excuse, il porta les doigts à sa bouche, et sous les yeux de l'autre, entreprit de lécher le chocolat fondu, lentement. Kensei le regardait, ébahi. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté de Sojun, mais peut-être qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était étrangement... intéressant de voir cette langue caresser le bout des doigt, lentement, ou la petite tache de chocolat qui restait sur sa lèvre, et ça lui mettait de drôles d'idées en tête, des idées pas forcément avouables qui lui étaient déjà venues quand il regardait l'ancien noble, sans qu'elles arrivent à vraiment se formuler. Mais là, avec ce spectacle, toutes ces idées venaient d'exploser dans son esprit.

Plus tard, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il n'agissait que par réflexe. Ou plaider un instant de folie. Mais il savait très bien que c'était ces idées qui le poussaient à agir, pour éviter qu'il ne lui saute dessus, ou qu'il ne choque définitivement Mashiro. Ou qu'il doive s'"excuser un moment". Il franchit donc la distance qui le séparait de la table pour s'y agenouiller, passa la main à l'arrière de la tête de l'ancien vice-capitaine, et l'embrassa doucement, goûtant le mélange du goût sucré et d'une saveur qui était purement Sojun et qui était plus délicieuse que tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais créer. Il prolongea le baiser autant qu'il put, tant pour les délicieux frissons qui parcouraient son dos, que la douceur des lèvres de Sojun contre les siennes. Et également parce qu'une fois qu'il serait fini, il devrait regarder en face le fait qu'il avait embrassé l'ancien noble, et finalement réalisé les idées qui rôdaient dans son esprit, juste à la limite de sa conscience. Et affronter le regard de Sojun.

Finalement, il se décida à s'écarter. Sa main restait posée à l'arrière de la tête de l'ancien vice-capitaine, il sentait les douces mèches sous ses doigts, et il n'avait aucunement envie de l'enlever. Même si les choses avaient changé, et qu'il avait franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû franchir. Et pas moyen de se convaincre d'affronter son regard. Jusqu'à ce que Sojun lui relève la tête, et que les yeux bruns croisent des prunelles violettes où brillait une étincelle... amusée ? Alors qu'il s'attendait à un incendie, une leçon sur "comment osez-vous toucher à un membre de l'une des quatre familles nobles, espèce de manant ?" (bien que ça ne soit pas tellement le genre de Sojun), celui-ci se contenta de remarquer :

- Si j'avais su qu'un morceau de chocolat vous pousserait à agir, Kensei-san...

Kensei grogna, embarrassé :

- Je n'aime pas le chocolat.

Sojun se contenta de remarquer, avec un petit rire :

- Dois-je en déduire que c'est moi, qui vous intéresse, Kensei-san ?

Que répondre à ça ? Kensei n'était pas doué avec les mots, c'était un homme d'action. Et c'est pour ça qu'il décida qu'au lieu de répondre, il valait mieux prendre Sojun par les épaules et l'embrasser une fois encore. L'ancien noble ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Et quand il le sentit se serrer contre lui et passer les bras autour de ses épaules, Kensei se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver plus beau cadeau de Noël...

* * *

Okay, c'est cliché et déjà vu, mais c'est la faute de Loan the Daughter of Neptune, d'abord hein ! C'est elle qui m'a donné "chocolat", et c'est meugnon, le coup du chocolat fondu, et le chocolat c'est bon, alors hein ! Bref, un petit drabble de Noël pour mes lecteurs, et joyeux Noël ! :D

J'aime beaucoup Sojun, malgré son non-développement de personnage. Il est comme Byakuya, mais gentil ! :D Et le côté gros nounours grognon de Kensei aussi ! Et les deux ensemble !

(Amusant, dans les deux recueils de drabbles, le Kensei x Sojun est le n°13)

Review ? :3


	14. Poupée : Szayel x Mayuri

**Disclaimer :** *met un masque de Tite Kubo* Bleach, tu es à moi !

**Pairing :** Szayel Apollo Grantz x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 989 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, vivant!Szayel confié à Mayuri

**Warning :** éro *huhuhu*

**Prompt :** poupée (ou tout autre machin qui vous passerait par la tête)

Comme tous les après-midi, Mayuri était très occupé à disséquer quelque chose, à moins qu'il ne soit encore en train de mettre un produit dangereux au point. Szayel le regardait s'agiter, comme toujours. Normalement, la science le passionnait tout autant que le capitaine de la Douzième division, mais là... Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Plutôt à quelque chose d'autre. A débarasser son amant légèrement timbré de son haori, à l'embrasser, et à le pousser à coucher avec lui, là, sur sa table de laboratoire. Mais comment faire, alors qu'il était pris dans son expérience ?

Son regard tomba sur la petite poupée posée sur son bureau. La poupée qu'il avait fabriqué lors de leur combat, et qui avait fini là il ne savait trop comment. Il ne savait pas, au juste, pourquoi il l'avait gardée. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait encore du pouvoir, ou si c'était juste une version adorable de l'homme qui était en train de s'agiter dans la verrerie. Mais, si jamais il en restait un tout petit peu...

Avec une lenteur calculée, il toucha la tête de la poupée du bout du doigt, très légèrement. Et qu'il soit envoyé en Enfer par un shinigami dingue s'il ne venait pas de voir Mayuri se crisper et regarder autour de lui. Alors comme ça, il restait un peu de pouvoir dans cette poupée ? Voilà qui devait être amusant... Il passa le doigt dans le dos, cette fois, et vit le capitaine se raidir. Cette fois-ci, il regarda dans sa direction, mais Szayel se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire tout à fait innocent. Le capitaine hésita un instant, puis retourna à ses tests. Szayel laissa s'écouler une minute, puis saisit le pinceau qui traînait sur le bureau et le promena sur la poitrine de la poupée, décrivant des huit. Mayuri sursauta, mais déjà, le pinceau avait disparu. Et l'Espada regardait par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois assuré que Mayuri était à nouveau complètement immergé dans sa Science, Szayel décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il prit la poupée à pleine main, et glissa ses doigts sous le kimono, frôlant le tissu lisse. Quand le capitaine se retourna d'un bon, il fut confronté à la vision de son amant, assis sur le bureau, son kimono défait, tombant de ses épaules, et son hakama remonté haut sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha, voulut protester, exiger qu'il lâche ce jouet et le laisse pratiquer ses expériences, mais le doigt de Szayel glissa sur la ceinture de la poupée, puis passa dessous, et il ressentit la caresse avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Jamais le fait d'avoir lui-même amélioré son sens du toucher ne lui avait paru aussi dérangeant... ni aussi agréable. Que les mains de Szayel ne le touchent même pas, et qu'il ressente pourtant ses contacts de façon aussi claire, aussi appuyée, voir les doigts gracieux jouer avec la poupée de manière aussi sensuelle et d'en sentir les effets était... particulièrement érotique. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du bureau en quelques pas et tendait la main vers la poupée, ou vers l'Arrancar, il ne savait pas trop, quand la langue de Szayel entra en contact avec le corps de la poupée. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il gémisse, et il se retint de justesse. Ce qui ne fit pas l'affaire de Szayel, mais avant qu'il puisse recommencer, la main de Mayuri s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tordit, l'obligeant à lâcher la poupée. De l'autre, il agrippa la tête de l'Espada, la tirant en arrière, et l'embrassa brutalement. Szayel lui mordit vicieusement la lèvre inférieure, et il répondit en tirant sèchement sur les cheveux roses. Ils luttèrent un moment pour déterminer qui prendrait le dessus dans ce baiser où il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Quand ils s'écartèrent, Mayuri contempla avec une certaine satisfaction les lèvres de Szayel maculées de son maquillage et y passa le pouce, étalant les marques noires. L'espada en mordilla le bout, sans jamais détacher ses yeux de ceux du capitaine. Cela suffit à lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

En quelques secondes, les vêtements de Szayel volèrent par terre, et il se retrouva poussé en arrière, sur le bureau. Mayuri fit glisser ses mains sur cette peau pâle, sans défauts ni cicatrices, si différentes de la sienne. Il sentit à peine l'Espada écarter ses vêtements et l'attirer vers lui, mais il fut très conscient de ses lèvres trouvant les siennes, des doigts caressant sa poitrine, puis tirant sur son haori pour se cambrer et se coller contre lui, maculant son corps de marques noires et blanches. Il mordit cette chair blanche, à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, y laissant une marque. Szayel laissa échapper son nom dans un soupir. Mayuri perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, et il le prit sur le bureau, au milieu des papiers et des pinceaux. Hors du laboratoire, les autres membres de la division entendirent les gémissements et les cris de l'Espada, et s'empressèrent d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations dans d'autres ailes des bâtiments.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, à même le sol, allongés sur le haori qui était blanc. Mayuri laissait courir ses doigts sur le corps nu de Szayel, admirant les marques de maquillage qui se mêlaient aux traces de baisers et de morsures, le patchwork de noir, de blanc et de rouge sur la teinte à peine rosée. Son chef-d'oeuvre. Il leva la tête de l'épaule de son amant, sourit d'une manière que l'Espada ne trouvait plus effrayante avec le temps, et remarqua :

- Finalement, je devrais te laisser plus souvent m'arracher à mon travail. Ces distractions sont... intéressantes.

Szayel sourit, lui aussi, et attira le shinigami contre lui, glissant les doigts dans les mèches bleues qui caressaient ses épaules. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

* * *

Gwahahahaha j'aime ce pairing. Et les poupées de Szayel. Et écrire de l'éro avec ces deux-là. Vive la Concubine Obscène ! :D Ah, et le maquillage de Mayuri, aussi, qui permet de faire plein de trucs marrants !

Sinon... c'est encore une vieillerie qui traînait. Mais comme là, je manque un peu d'inspiration / motivation, je recycle, histoire que vous ayez quand même des trucs à vous mettre sous la dent !

Review ? :3


	15. Erreur : Kensei x Shuu

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à Wilwy

**Pairing :** Kensei Muguruma x Shuu-chan *petit coeur*

**Total :** 960 mots

**Setting :** bataille de Karakura et juste après

**Warning :** gnak gnak

**Prompt :** Erreur

**Béta sensée :** Kiss Suki

La bataille de Karakura battait son plein, et les Vizards venaient de finalement réussir à passer la barrière gardée par la Première division. Heureusement qu'ils intervenaient, parce que la zone de combat était... eh bien, une vraie zone de combat. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en vaines conversations (sauf Lisa et Shinji), et se lancèrent au secours des shinigamis que les Menos Grande mettaient vraiment à mal. Kensei en particulier avait particulièrement envie d'en découdre, et il se jeta dans la bataille. Justement, l'un de ces gamins était en difficulté. Un drôle de gamin, avec un tatouage sur le visage, et des cheveux noirs ébourriffés. Un gamin qui lui disait quelque chose, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de commencer à se poser des questions, et il s'apprêta à régler son compte à ce Menos. Et pourtant, cette idée ne quittait pas son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la bataille de Karakura finie, Aizen mis hors d'état de nuire, et les Vizards assurés que Soul Society n'allait pas les mettre à mort (manquerait plus que ça !) et qu'Hiyori allait s'en sortir, comme tous les autres, que Kensei put réfléchir clairement à ce drôle de gamin. D'où est-ce qu'il pouvait le connaître ? C'était un pur shinigami, ça, un produit de Soul Society. Le vice-capitaine de cet enfoiré de Tozen. Il devait le connaître d'avant. Mais d'où ? Ca devait être un môme, à l'époque. Un môme... avec des cheveux noirs en pétard... Maintenant qu'il y repensait... Il y avait bien ce gamin tout maigre qu'il avait sauvé d'un hollow, juste avant... juste avant que leurs vies basculent totalement. Un drôle de gamin tout maigre avec des cheveux noirs ébourriffés, qui pleurait. Hisagi... Hisagi Shuu-quelque chose, pas moyen de s'en rappeler. C'était peut-être lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était bien possible.

Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Ca tombait bien, les shinigamis qui avaient participé à la bataille n'étaient pas encore retournés à Soul Society. Il fallait probablement qu'ils se remettent eux aussi de leurs blessures. Et justement, le gamin était assis sur la terrasse, emballé dans une couverture, à savourer une tasse de thé ou il ne savait quoi, et par bonheur, tout seul, sans ses drôles d'amis. Tant mieux. Il se rendit donc lui aussi sur la terrasse, histoire de discuter avec lui, savoir comment il avait atterri dans son ancienne division, tout ça. Le gamin l'entendit approcher - il n'était pas particulièrement discret - et leva la tête vers lui. Des étoiles dans les yeux, carrément. Il sentait l'admiration jusqu'ici. Allons, il l'avait sauvé il y avait un siècle, mais de là à le regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde...

Kensei s'assit lui aussi sur la terrasse en planches, et regarda le gamin, qui lui sourit. Il avait plutôt bien grandi. Une drôle d'allure, plutôt celle d'un voyou du Rukongai que celle d'un respectable membre du Gotei, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Les cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Son visage était intéressant, aussi. Ses traits étaient réguliers, doux, avec trois longues cicatrices parallèles sur le côté droit. Ca ne l'enlaidissait pas, à vrai dire, ça lui donnait un air... intéressant. Plus adulte. Ses tatouages étaient étranges, aussi : une drôle de ligne bleue qui traversait en partie son visage, et un 69, le même que lui-même avait sur la poitrine. C'était amusant, flatteur, perturbant, de voir le nombre de sa division, son nombre, écrit comme ça sur la pommette d'un môme, et il avait une drôle d'envie de le toucher, mais il s'abstint. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, parce qu'ils se regardaient comme deux imbéciles, mais quoi ? C'est alors qu'en baissant le regard, il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose de perturbant. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il leva les yeux, les baissa, les leva à nouveau. Le gamin dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Muguruma-sama ?

Kensei mit une bonne minute à répondre :

- Gamin... c'est quoi, ça ?

- Ce sont... mes seins, Muguruma-sama.

- ... tu veux dire... que tu es une fille ?

- Eh bien... oui, en effet...

- ... depuis quand ?

- Depuis ma naissance, si je me rappelle bien.

- ... Rappelle-moi ton nom, gamin... gamine.

- Hisagi Shûko.

- Shûko, hein... Ca sonne pas mal.

Elle hocha prudemment la tête, l'air de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la sienne. Il la regarda de nouveau, en prenant en compte maintenant que c'était une jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui, et pas un homme. Une jeune fille qui ressemblait à un garçon avec une coupe de cheveux qu'il trouvait maintenant trop adorable, et qui était vraiment jolie, même avec ses cicatrices (ou peut-être à cause d'elles). Et plutôt sexy, quand on y pensait bien... Sur un coup de tête, il passa le bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur la joue, juste sur les cicatrices. Elle frissonna et rougit, mais elle ne l'écarta pas. En fait, il était peut-être même possible qu'elle s'installe contre lui. Il lui vota un sourire qu'il espérait non-effrayant - ça devait être le cas puisqu'elle lui répondit, les yeux à nouveau plein d'étoiles - et demanda :

- Alors, gamine, tu t'es bien occupée de ma division ?

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder le suspens, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et tant pis si vous avez deviné la fin, hinhin. Moi en tous cas, j'ai bien rigolé ! Ca donne des idées bizarres de marcher dans le-froid-le-vent-la-pluie-les-loups-tout-ça. Parce que bon, quand on est gamin et maigre au Rukongai, c'est pas facile de voir si c'est un Shuuhei ou une Shuuko !

Accessoirement, je suis grave fan de Kensei parce qu'il est fort, badass, sexy et très marrant. Et de Shuu-fille, avec sa tête de petite punkette mignonne ! Je risque d'ailleurs de continuer à jouer avec elle. Et avec Kensei, parce qu'il est cool.

Que dire d'autre ? J'viens de pondre ça en moins d'une heure, je suis grave inspirée :D Et oui, Kensei est aussi direct que ça. "OMG boobs !" !

Review ? :D


	16. Chaton : Renji x Uryuu

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède toujours pas Bleach, sinon moi je ferai UN CHAPITRE PAR JOUR ! (ou peut-être pas)

**Pairing : **Renji Abarai x Uryuu Ishida

**Total : **(seulement) 461 mots

**Setting : **AU moderne, avec Renji tatoueur et Uryuu étudiant

**Warning : **guimauve**  
**

**Prompt : **chaton

**Béta-lecture :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Renji s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en rentrant du travail, Uryuu savait parfois se montrer fantasque sous des dehors aussi froids et sérieux que son père. Mais ça, non, vraiment pas. Il lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-soupçonneux à son amant. Qui remonta ses lunettes et lança d'un ton sarcastique :

- Tu vois bien, Renji. Il s'agit d'une araignée mangeuse d'homme extrêmement féroce. Fais attention, avant qu'elle ne te dévore.

Le tatoueur lui accorda un coup d'oeil disant clairement "continue comme ça et je te réduits en sushi (même si tu es adorable)" et revint à ce que l'étudiant tenait dans ses bras. Une petite boule de poils noirs, avec de grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Un chaton. Très adorable, le chaton. A tel point qu'il avait même un noeud bleu et blanc autour du cou. Normalement, un fauve miniature comme ça en aurait déjà fait des confetti, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air gêné, et il se contentait de le regarder.

Comme Renji ne bougeait pas, Uryuu décida de prendre la direction des opérations, et sans plus faire de manières, lui colla le chat dans les bras. Celui-ci renifla sa main, lâcha un "miaw ?" interrogateur, sembla trouver son nouveau maître à son goût, et s'installa pour faire une sieste. Renji entreprit de lui gratouiller les oreilles, provoquant un concert de ronronnement, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- "Ca", comme tu dis, c'est Sumi.

- Sumi ?

- Sumi, en effet, répéta Uryuu en remontant ses lunettes une nouvelle fois.

- C'est approprié. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sumi ?

Le regard uryien spécial mon-dieu-mon-petit-ami-est-complètement-bouché se posa sur lui. Il y répondit par un lever de sourcil, jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant se décide à répondre, sur le ton assorti à son regard :

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui.

- Je suis au courant.

- Et ça, c'est ton cadeau.

Renji baissa les yeux sur la petite bestiole, qui avait l'air plongée dans le sommeil du juste.

- Tu m'offres un chaton.

- En effet.

- Un chaton noir avec des yeux bleus, c'est fait exprès ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était remonté, un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Uryuu.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Du bras qui ne tenait pas la petite bête, le tatoueur prit Uryuu par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire, prenant soin de ne pas écraser Sumi entre eux, et se laissa complaisament embrasser. Renji murmura, contre ses lèvres :

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, chaton.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Renji.

* * *

Basé sur un RP avec Loan, sauf que normalement, Renji récupère Sumi pendant une rupture-mais-pas-tout-à-fait avec Uryuu, et Uryuu l'adopte ensuite parce que chaton choupi.

Sumi, ça veut dire "encre" :3 c'est pas une version chat de ma Sumie, mais peut-être un tout petit peu. D'ailleurs, faire des chats avec des OCs de Bleach, c'est très drôle.

Bon, c'est gnangnan un petit peu, guimauve beaucoup, mais ça m'empêchera pas de vous souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous, mes lecteurs que j'aime !

Review ? :3


	17. White : Akon x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi *snif*

**Pairing :** Akon Kurotsuchi x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 476 mots

**Setting :** les drabbles Kakusei Distortion de Loan the Daughter of Neptune, donc AU moderne et je vous en dis pas plus, parce qu'il faut que vous alliez les lire, c'est très drôle !

**Prompt :** White

Akon ouvrit les yeux, et mit un moment à se rappeler où il était (dans son lit, à la maison), quand (d'après la lumière, ça devait être le matin) et pourquoi. Hier soir, lui et Shuuhei s'étaient finalement donnés l'un à l'autre, scellant leur union dans un plaisir partagé. Ou, comme Szayel dirait le jour où il l'apprendrait, c'est-à-dire jamais, ils s'étaient joyeusement envoyés en l'air. D'abord sur le canapé, ensuite dans la chambre. Et ça avait été absolument génial. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été contre recommencer...

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être endormi en serrant Shuuhei contre lui, et l'adolescent devait faire pareil. Mais là, il n'y avait rien, sous son bras, qu'une étendue de drap dépourvue de Shuuhei. Bon. Où était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il avait disparu aux premières lueurs de l'aube, comme un rêve ? Ou est-ce qu'il était rentré chez lui, pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas couché avec l'assistant de son professeur ? Voilà qui aurait été décevant...

Il se redressa, laissant les draps tomber au tour de sa taille, et tout en tendant la main vers son paquet de cigarettes, parcourut la chambre des yeux. Pas de trace de Shuuhei. Il devait être rentré. C'est au moment où l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, que sa chaise de bureau pivota pour lui faire face. Dessus, un Shuuhei en blouse blanche, qui tenait dans ses bras une peluche dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Akon se dit que décidémment, le blanc lui allait bien. Ca contrastait bien avec sa peau légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux noirs, et d'un point de vue akonesque, ça faisait ressortir ses cicatrices, qui elles-mêmes mettaient ses traits en valeur, particulièrement ses yeux. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander plus souvent de porter sa blouse...

Shuuhei croisa son regard, vit qu'il était réveillé, et dit, dans sa meilleure imitation d'un ton de méchant de film :

- Je vous attendais, monsieur Kurotsuchi.

L'assistant le regarda, et alluma sa cigarette, sans prendre la peine de cacher son sourire. Décidément, Shuuhei lui faisait faire des choses étranges... L'adolescent se leva pour le rejoindre, et c'est alors qu'Akon se rendit compte qu'il ne portait rien sous la blouse. Intéressant... Il attendit que Shuuhei vienne se tenir à côté du lit, les mains dans le dos comme s'il se soumettait à une inspection, et l'observa à travers la fumée. Visiblement satisfait, il éteignit sa cigarette, attrapa les pans de la blouse, et tira Shuuhei dans une étreinte assortie d'un baiser aussi passionné qu'il le pouvait. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier pour répondre alors que les mains de son amant passaient sous la blouse, ni pour glisser les siennes sous les draps. Akon se fit la remarque que décidémment, il avait sous-estimé le potentiel érotique des blouses de chimie. Surtout sur Shuuhei.

* * *

Un petit drabble pour l'anniversaire de Loan the Daughter of Neptune, qui le mérite bien parce qu'elle m'aide à trouver plein d'idées et qu'elle me supporte de manière quotidienne, faut quand meme du courage ! ;)

Alors voici... une fic de fic. Une fic de ses drabbles Akon x Shuu qui sont adorables et marrants et tout. Ficception ! :D

Et puis bon, Shuu-chan en Naughty Scientist... *bave*

Review ? :3


	18. Geisha : Kenpachi x Yumichika

**Disclaimer :** MOI AU MOINS JE FAIS PAS DES REBONDISSEMENTS EN MOUSSE ! (dorénavant rebaptisés "rebondissements Kubo")

**Pairing :** Kenpachi Zaraki x Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Total :** 1150 mots

**Setting :** quelconque

**Prompt :** geisha

**Béta-lecture :** Beautiful Draco

La division était au courant de leur relation. Tout le monde était au courant. En même temps, ce n'était pas discret. Yumichika continuait de parader dans le Seireitei, mais le seul à avoir encore droit de le serrer dans ses bras, le seul à pouvoir profiter de sa présence, le seul près de qui il venait s'installer pour boire son sake, c'était Kenpachi. Après un combat, alors qu'il était le plus souvent aspergé de sang, Kenpachi allait voler un baiser à Yumichika qui couinait qu'il était trop sale pour mériter un baiser et qu'il devait aller se laver. Ce qui généralement le poussait à soulever son cinquième siège, à le jeter en travers de son épaule et à l'emmener avec lui pour diverses activités dont tout le monde se doutait très bien, mais dont personne ne parlait, en tous cas, pas devant Yachiru. Souvent, la porte du bureau du capitaine était fermée, et on entendant des sons plus que suspicieux qui s'en échappaient. Dans des cas pareils, les membres de la division marchaient sur la pointe des pieds et faisaient de leur mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Entre eux, c'était le plus souvent brutal, plein d'affrontements et de taquineries, aussi brutal et agité qu'un combat. Une vraie relation de la Onzième division, et ceux qui les voyaient batailler ou se jeter l'un sur l'autre hochaient la tête en connaisseurs.

Mais ceux qui prenaient leur relation comme celle de deux fauves assoiffés de sang ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien leur montrer. Ils ne savaient pas tout, et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Personne dans la division, pas même Ikkaku, n'avait remarqué que Yumichika avait pris l'habitude de quitter la fête de la division plus tôt que d'habitude. Il rentrait directement aux quartiers de Kenpachi, qu'il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de partager. Là, il se déshabillait entièrement, et prenait un bain, un bon bain chaud et relaxant, pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la fatigue de la journée. Il profitait du moment de paix pour prendre soin de lui : savon parfumé, lait hydratant, la totale. Il fallait qu'il soit exemplaire. Une fois satisfait de son corps et de ses cheveux, il se séchait soigneusement, puis s'habillait. Point d'uniforme de shinigami bien ajusté, meme si celui qu'il avait légèrement altéré lui allait particulièrement bien. C'était le moment de mettre son kimono favori, une merveille brodée qui lui avait couté un an de solde. Il était un peu trop grand, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il tombait délicatement de son épaule, d'une manière qu'il trouvait extremement séduisante. Il nouait l'obi avec soin, s'assurant qu'il tombait bien. Normalement, il n'était pas supposé en porter un, mais ça lui allait si bien...

Une fois correctement vêtu, il se coiffait. Lentement, en s'assurant d'éliminer tous les noeuds, et que ses cheveux soient lisses, brillants, parfaits. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi réaliser une belle coiffure, ils étaient encore trop courts, il faudrait qu'il les refasse pousser, comme au temps du Rukongai... Mais enfin, il pouvait tout de même utiliser quelques uns de ces jolis peignes en nacre, et une ou deux épingles. Enfin, il se maquillait. Légèrement, de manière presque indiscernable, mais cela rehaussait subtilement sa beauté (comme s'il en avait besoin !). Enfin, il mettait à son oeil les plus jolies plumes qu'il avait. Pas de bijoux. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Généralement, il lui fallait deux heures pour se préparer, et c'était tout juste suffisant.

Kenpachi rentrait alors qu'il venait de finir de fixer ses plumes. Yumichika pouvait voir la fatique, la lassitude sur ses traits, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une journée passée à faire son devoir de capitaine. Après un combat, il y avait en plus les blessures, le reiatsu consumé qui l'épuisaient. Yumichika venait donc à sa rencontre, le débarrassait de son sabre, de son haori, de ses sandales. Il le conduisait à son lit, l'aidait à s'y installer. Là, il lui ôtait le reste de ses vêtements, puis les cloches au bout de ses piques, et défaisait soigneusement sa coiffure. Il aidait ensuite Kenpachi à s'allonger sur le lit, s'installait sur son dos et entreprenait de le masser. Il commençait par les épaules, nouées par les soucis comme par les combats, puis descendait en s'appliquant. Au fur et à mesure, les muscles se détendaient, arrachant de temps en temps un grognement appréciateur à Kenpachi. Dans les cas les plus graves, quand vraiment le capitaine était épuisé ou énervé, il n'hésitait pas à se mettre debout sur lui, pour le masser de ses pieds. Et il ne s'arrêtait que quand Kenpachi était enfin complètement détendu.

Une fois satisfait du résultat, Yumichika venait s'installer avec lui. Soit il prenait la tête de son capitaine sur ses genoux, soit il se couchait près de lui. Pour ça; il lui laissait à nouveau le contrôle. Parfois, son capitaine se contentait de rester ainsi couché sur ses genoux, ou contre lui. S'il en avait envie (ou l'énergie !), Kenpachi entreprenait de le débarrasser de son kimono, de tirer sur l'obi, il prenait un malin plaisir à défaire sa coiffure, à sentir son parfum. Il le serrait contre lui, caressait sa peau sans défaut, profitait autant que possible de ce Yumichika qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir. Selon l'envie, il se montrait tendre, ou passionné, et jamais Yumichika ne lui refusait quoi que ce soit. C'était sa manière à lui de lui faire sentir qu'il était soutenu, aimé, que son amant était là pour l'aider à traverser toutes les épreuves. Et puis, il aimait sentir les mains de Kenpachi sur lui, il aimait ses étreintes, il aimait faire l'amour avec lui. C'était un moment privilégié entre eux.

Et enfin, il pouvait se coucher contre Kenpachi, sentir les bras du capitaine se refermer autour de lui, le serrer contre lui, et il pouvait lui rendre son étreinte. Quand son capitaine le tenait ainsi, il se sentait protégé, en sécurité, et aimé, et il espérait qu'en s'occupant de lui, il pourrait lui en rendre un peu. Oh bien sur, pas de protection. Kenpachi n'avait pas besoin d'etre protégé. Mais Yumichika connaissait la douleur d'être seul, au Rukongai, de n'avoir personne à ses côtés. Alors en prenant soin de lui, il pouvait, au moins pour quelques heures, lui montrer quil n'était pas seul, que lui aussi avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, quelqu'un pour qui il comptait. C'était ça, la plus grande des richesses, et elle était bien agréable à partager.

* * *

Ecrit à la volée pour Beautiful Draco qui voulait absolument une histoire avec Yumi en geisha, et c'est à peu près la seule solution que j'ai eue pour éviter de faire du non-consensual, parce que j'aime trop pas. Par contre, Yumi en joli kimono, j'aime ça !

Et puis c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet...

Review ? :3


	19. Pauvre : Hanataro x Rin x Rikichi

**Disclaimer :** si Bleach était à MOI, ça ne serait pas aussi prévisible ! /venin

**Pairing :** Rin Tsubokura x Rikichi x Hanatarô Yamada

**Total :** 589 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** pauvre

**Béta-lectrice :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Être Hanataro, ce n'est pas drôle. D'abord, on est tout petit, tout maigre, plus petit même que Rukia-san ou que le capitaine, et ça, ce n'est pas très bien. Surtout parce qu'on se retrouve entouré de brutes qui vous dominent de la tête et des épaules. Et aussi parce qu'on est de la Quatrième division. C'est bien, la Quatrième, personne ne dit le contraire, surtout pas lui parce qu'il aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait, et la capitaine. Mais aux yeux des autres, ces shinigamis qui le dominent, la Quatrième, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Moins que rien, même, aux yeux de certains, comme le capitaine Zaraki qui ne supporte pas les soigneurs, ou sa bande de singes qui s'amuse beaucoup à jouer à "attrape le petit shinigami et tape dessus". Et quand, par miracle, il échappe à ces brutes, ce sont ceux de sa propre division qui l'ennuient. Non, vraiment, être Hanataro, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Mais il n'y a pas que des inconvénients. Certes, les journées sont difficiles, et plus d'une fois, Hanataro termine avec des plaies et des bosses. Mais le soir, quand il n'y a plus personne à soigner, il peut raccrocher sa blouse et son sac de soin, et laisser tout ça derrière lui. Ca lui réchauffe toujours le coeur de voir Rin et Rikichi qui l'attendent devant le bâtiment. Ils savent que des trois, même si Hanataro est le plus haut gradé, c'est lui qui a la journée la plus difficile, et qu'il aura besoin de leur support. Ils l'emmènent avec eux, généralement dans l'appartement de Rikichi (celui d'Hanataro est trop petit, et celui de Rin toujours envahi de choses plus ou moins dangereuses ou contagieuses). Là, tous les deux, ils réconfortent Hanataro, le déshabillent, soignent ses blessures. Rin reste avec lui, tandis que Rikichi s'occupe de préparer le repas, qu'ils mangent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils se racontent ce qui se passe dans les autres divisions, et Rin les fait rire en racontant les déboires d'Akon coincé entre un capitaine dingue, un vice-capitaine avec qui il joue à des jeux bizarres (tout le monde est au courant !), un amant collant, et un chat qui brille dans le noir. La conversation légère, et la présence de ses deux compagnons, suffisent à chasser de l'esprit du septième siège les déboires de la journée.

Et enfin, quand tout est rangé, quand ils sont enfin détendus et consolés, ils s'enveloppent dans des yukatas confortables et vont s'installer dans le grand lit qui occupe presque toute la chambre, et dans lequel ils peuvent tenir tous les trois confortablement. S'ils ne sont pas trop épuisés, ils font l'amour, avec douceur et tendresse. Certains (s'ils savaient) pourraient prétendre qu'ils sont trop gentillets, mais c'est plus qu'un échange de plaisir, c'est un moment où ils se réconfortent, où ils s'assurent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'ils sont unis, tous les trois, contre tous ceux qui les méprisent. Et c'est sur cette idée qu'ils s'endorment ensuite, confortablement serrés les uns contre les autres, bien au chaud. L'idée que les autres peuvent bien être abominables envers eux, les mépriser et les maltraiter, ce n'est pas grave, tant que chacun d'entre eux a les deux autres. C'est eux contre le reste du monde.

* * *

Et voilà un petit quelque chose, pour vous pauvres lecteurs qui attendez certainement avec la langue pendante qu'un texte jaillise de mon cerveau mirifique ! *ahem*

Ecrit pour Loan parce que je sais plus, mais il devait certainement y avoir une raison. En tous cas, c'est elle qui m'a donné le prompt et le pairing, et ça donne quelque chose de tout mignon ! Faut dire, quand on met ensemble les trois petits shinigamis les plus adorables de Bleach...

Bon allez, mes Bleachettes (mâles et femelles), encouragez-moi pour me donner envie d'écrire encore plus ! \o/

Review ? :3


	20. Réconfort : Yoruichi x Soi Fon

**Disclaimer :** j'en aurais pas fait les Feux de l'Amour, moi, de Bleach (quoique...)

**Pairing :** Yoruichi Shihouin x Soi Fon

**Total :** 1148 mots

**Setting :** post-invasion de Soul Society par cinq clampins

**Prompt :** réconfort

**Béta-lectrice :** RapistPanda

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, sur Soul Society, qu'elle était pleine d'idiots moyennâgeux bornés (particulièrement le Central 46), de dirigeants tyranniques (encore le Central 46), de princesses coincées (Princesse Byakuya et ses pinces à cheveux) et de manière générale de bandes de fous, mais elle avait au moins un large avantage sur le monde des humains : sa tranquilité. Et là, alors qu'elle s'étalait largement sur son lit, dans la demeure familiale des Shihouin où elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester maintenant que cette histoire d'invasion et d'exécution était finie, le silence était agréable. Assourdissant, apaisant. Aucun bruit de circulation, d'humains avinés, de Vizards en train de faire les imbéciles ou se battre, de Shinji et Kisuke complètement ronds. Juste le vent dans les arbres, les insectes dehors, parfois quelques pas étouffés sur le plancher d'une galerie, mais c'était tout. Et c'était extrêmement profitable.

En fait, non, ce n'était pas tout. C'était même loin d'être tout, parce qu'un cri venait de retentir, la faisant sursauter. Un cri proche, qui provenait apparemment de la chambre voisine. Ca voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Soi Fon. Son ancienne garde du corps qui l'avait combattue pour la tuer, puis s'était effondrée en larmes en lui demandant pourquoi elle l'avait abandonnée, avant de combattre à ses côtés. Un retournement de situation rapide, certes, mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Dans le monde des humains, Soi Fon lui avait manqué, mais ça n'aurait pas été honnête envers elle, de lui infliger ces erreurs. Elle lui avait expliqué, autour d'un verre de saké, et elles avaient fini par se réconcilier. C'était réconfortant, de retrouver sa Soi Fon, comme elle se souvenait, de voir l'admiration dans ses yeux, de pouvoir la taquiner, ou se vautrer sur sa terrasse et poser la tête sur ses genoux. Tout était pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi ces cris ?

En quelques pas, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de son ancienne-garde-du-corps-maintenant-remplaçante-capitaine. Soi Fon était assise sur son futon, et qu'elle soit tranchée par Aizen si sa vision nocturne ne lui permettait pas de repérer des larmes. Cris, larmes au milieu de la nuit, et le regard perdu qu'elle levait sur l'ancienne capitaine voulait tout dire : Soi Fon avait été réveillée par un cauchemar. En quelques pas, Yoruichi fut sur le futon, et elle s'assit à côté de son occupante. Laquelle se jeta immédiatement contre elle avec un sanglot. Yoruichi referma les bras autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qu'elle espérait rassurante. Soi Fon se serra contre elle, toujours tremblante. L'ancienne capitaine entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, en murmurant à son oreille, pour qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, sans toutefois la lâcher. A vrai dire, Yoruichi non plus n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se retrouver ainsi, et si elle retournait dans le monde des humains puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas la bienvenue, elles n'allaient sans doute pas pouvoir se revoir avec un long moment. Autant profiter encore du temps qu'elles avaient.

Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées, jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi se rende compte que Soi Fon était purement et simplement en train de s'endormir sur son épaule. Malgré ses protestations, elle la remit donc dans son lit et la borda soigneusement. Au moment de la laisser dormir, cependant, la main de son ancienne garde du corps se referma sur le pan de son yukata, la stoppant net. Soi Fon ne dit rien, mais ce n'était pas la peine, le message était clair. Yoruichi hésita un instant. Déjà qu'elle était à peine tolérée ici et qu'elle repartirait bientôt, si on la trouvait dans le lit de l'actuelle capitaine de la Seconde Division, ça n'allait plus en finir, et elle aurait encore davantage droit aux remontrances du reste de la famille. Mais tout ça, ça ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance quand Soi Fon la regardait avec d'immenses yeux noirs dans lequels elle n'allait pas tarder à se noyer. Que faire ? Comment l'aider à se calmer ? Une idée lui vint, et elle sourit, un sourire plein de dents qui faisait un peu froid dans le dos même quand on la connaissait bien. Elle se concentra. Un peu de brume magique, la chute de son yukata, et un chat noir marcha gracieusement hors du tissu froissé pour venir s'installer contre la capitaine. Celle-ci hésita un instant, un peu perdue, puis la prit au creux de son bras et la serra contre elle. Yoruichi se roula en boule, et se mit à ronronner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bras qui l'entourait se détende, et que le souffle de Soi Fon se calme. Elle non plus ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage de Soi Fon, l'arrachant aux brumes du sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait reposée. Pas de cauchemars pour gâcher sa nuit. Quoique si, il y en avait eu un, et après... Yoruichi-sama était venue la consoler, elle était restée avec elle, et ses ronronnements l'avaient suffisamment calmée pour faire disparaître les cauchemars. Elle baissa le regard vers où le chat noir était censé se trouver... sauf qu'à la place de la boule de fourrure, il y avait un corps, étendu contre elle, une délicieuse étendue de peau délicatement bronzée, des muscles souples et fermes, bref, une Yoruichi-sama en forme très humaine et très appétissante... et complètement nue. Elle sursauta, ce qui suffit à tirer l'ancienne capitaine du sommeil. Celle-ci s'étira, et le drap qui la couvrait glissa. Soi Fon prit immédiatement une belle teinte écarlate et couina :

- Y-Yoruichi-sama ! Vous êtes... indécente !

L'ancienne capitaine baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine effectivement dénudée, puis sur la ninja qui avait maintenant une belle teinte rouge vif. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut un sourire carnassier, et avant que Soi Fon ait pu réagir, se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer sur le futon, et étouffa son cri de surprise d'un baiser. Les vêtements qui s'interposaient encore entre eux disparurent comme par enchantement, sans que Soi Fon ne les retienne le moins du monde, parce qu'à vrai dire, elle en mourait d'envie elle aussi. Tant pis pour la famille, la bienséance et tout le reste, elles n'avaient de toute façon que trop peu de temps. Autant profiter du moment présent et de la présence l'une de l'autre. Et tant pis pour les vieux barbons choqués.

* * *

Ca faisait un bon petit bail que j'avais pas écrit de yuri, dites donc, là ! Alors pour respecter les quotas (et l'envie d'écrire sur des filles avec des gros seins) (pardonnez-moi le temps que je reprenne mon Kubo intérieur en main), voici un petit drabble yuri tout mignon avec de la capitaine, de l'abandon, et toutes ces sortes de choses qui font du Drame (avec une majuscule).

Que dire sinon, à part que je raconte des conneries au kilomètre ? YORUICHI A POIL !

*ahem*

Review ? :3


	21. Back : Gin x Kenpachi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi (heureusement) !

**Pairing :** Gin Ichimaru x Kenpachi Zaraki

**Total :** 2367 mots

**Setting :** post guerre de Karakura et élimination de Butterflaizen

**Warning :** patate-girl ne cautionne PAS la violence. Et puis, il y a du sexe, aussi.

**Prompt :** Back

**Béta-lectrices :** Beautiful Draco, RapistPanda, Leikkona

Contrairement à ce que toute la Quatrième pensait, revenir à la vie après avoir été proprement occis par divers shinigamis n'avait pas eu l'effet calmant qu'ils espéraient sur certains individus. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser que se faire découper d'une manière ou d'une autre, puis être ramenés à la vie par les pouvoirs d'Orihime (la pauvre n'avait pas chômé !), ça avait quelque chose de légèrement perturbant. Mais non. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on doive mettre les Espadas sous clé, Aizen sous la surveillance impatiente et vengeresse de Shinji, et Tozen et Gin... A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi en faire. Surtout pas de Gin, qui avait quand même trahi un traître, ce qui quelque part, faisait de lui quelqu'un du côté des shinigamis. Plus ou moins. Ils en étaient à déblatérer sur son cas, le Central 46 réclamant à cor et à cris d'abattre toutes ces créatures infernales, la plupart des capitaines refusant d'exécuter les ordres, et le capitaine-commandeur hésitant grandement entre les deux. Gin avait fini par résoudre la question en s'échappant de la Quatrième, uniquement vêtu de son kimono de malade, pour aller vadrouiller dans les rues.

A vrai dire, il avait un but bien en tête, un but auquel il n'avait pas arrêté de penser, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé non pas éventré à Karakura, mais entouré de shinigamis soigneurs. Plusieurs buts, même. Aller parler à Rangiku et Izuru, bien sûr, qui lui feraient probablement payer sa trahison. Izuru davantage que Rangiku, d'ailleurs, il risquait fort de lui en vouloir longtemps, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu se justifier. Quant à son amie d'enfance, elle trouverait probablement une vengeance créative et douloureuse, voire l'obligerait à boire son poids en saké. D'un autre côté, il le leur devait bien. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Et c'était pour ça qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers la Onzième Division, aussi vite et aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'arrêta un instant aux alentours de la Première, dans un jardin où on ne le verrait probablement pas à cette heure. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle, il ne tenait pas vraiment la forme, mais quand on avait été ouvert en deux, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui posait problème. Non, l'ennui, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'à la Onzième pour affronter son destin, et probablement une correction douloureuse. Mais il fallait qu'il aille parler à Kenpachi.

Comment tout ça avait commencé, il n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait un quelque chose à commencer, et éventuellement à poursuivre. Tout au plus une sorte de... rapprochement. Ce n'était pas étonnant, avec la manie du capitaine Zaraki de vouloir se battre contre n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu puissant. Logiquement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il vienne chercher Gin. Qui bien sûr, s'était fait une joie de refuser parce que la loi l'interdisait, avant de s'en donner à coeur joie dès qu'il n'y avait plus eu personne pour le dénoncer. Le combat avait été épique, et la Quatrième avait eu fort à faire. Bien sûr, ils avaient prétendu être attaqué par des Hollows particulièrement agressifs. Normalement, ça n'aurait dû être qu'une anicroche comme Kenpachi en avait des dizaines, et ils auraient pu retourner à leurs occupations respectives de capitaine. mais Gin s'était rendu compte que taquiner l'autre capitaine était particulièrement amusant, avec sa manie de démarrer à la moindre provocation. Et dans ce domaine, il était particulièrement expert. Il avait donc pris sur lui de le chercher, encore et encore, et bien sûr, Kenpachi avait répondu présent à chaque fois. S'en étaient suivis nombre de combats, de disputes et d'échanges de regards noirs lors des réunions de capitaines. Ce qui bien sûr, amusait beaucoup Gin, et la gamine qui accompagnait toujours l'autre capitaine.

Et puis, s'il y avait eu des débordements, ça ne pouvait être la faute de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas celle de Gin, pour avoir tenté d'enrager encore plus Kenpachi en l'embrassant. Certes, ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Gin de recommencer, c'était même devenu un jeu pour lui, voir combien de fois il pourrait lui voler un baiser. Ca impliquait de laisser Izuru se débrouiller avec les papiers et d'aller vagabonder dans la Onzième, suivre le capitaine, le provoquer, et se jeter sur lui, puis de fuir aussi vite que possible. Très distrayant. Jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi ne l'intercepte en pleine manœuvre, et ne décide, histoire de rire, de lui faire payer ses attaques en traître. Tout ça s'était fini à même le plancher, et après coup, Gin s'était lamenté des grandes marques laissées dans son dos par les lattes, mais dans l'instant, il ne s'était pas plaint. Kenpachi était certes une brute qui n'avait pas pensé un instant à celui qu'il prenait ainsi, mais l'expérience n'avait pas été désagréable dans l'ensemble. Juste intéressante, bien sûr. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Gin se soit laissé attraper la fois suivante. Et encore. Et encore. Quelques fois, il le laissait faire, d'autres fois, il l'obligeait à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait (s'il le voulait vraiment, mais à voir l'énergie qu'il mettait à lui arracher ses vêtements, ça devait être le cas). Lui, ça l'amusait de se faire manipuler comme ça, et il en retirait du plaisir. Izuru ne disait rien quand son capitaine lui demandait s'il voulait bien être assez gentil pour recoudre les vilains accrocs laissés par les non moins vilains hollows dans ses vêtements. Kenpachi avait l'air d'y prendre goût, même s'il quittait rarement les planches de sa terrasse pour leurs petites escapades. Ce n'était pas une relation, il n'y avait pas de sentiments, tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était s'envoyer en l'air avec une grâce toute animale. Et donc, Gin n'y accordait pas plus de temps que nécessaire. De toute façon, avec les plans d'Aizen, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il lui avait fallu quitter Soul Society avec Aizen, et se retrouver enfermé dans la solitude immaculée de Las Noches, pour se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Plus précisément une compagnie qui ne soit pas un chef suprême, un méditateur coincé, ou une poupée sans âme. Les escapades avec Kenpachi lui manquaient, et faire des plans pour lui voler un baiser, et ricaner avec Yachiru devant les protestations et les insultes de l'autre capitaine. Bref, passer du temps avec lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre eux, il en était sûr. Les sentiments se développant à l'insu de deux personnes, jusqu'au jour où ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça n'existe que dans les contes idiots qui faisaient rêver Rangiku quand elle était petite. Et il ne vivait pas dans un conte, merci bien, ou alors, il était particulièrement raté. Non, ça devait être le sexe qui lui manquait.

Il tenta bien de le remplacer par Grimmjow, qui avait la sauvagerie nécessaire et le même sourire effrayant, mais ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il manquait quelque chose, et il ne savait pas quoi. Ce n'était pas sa prévenance, si tant est que Kenpachi en ait eu, ni sa personnalité, ni aucun de ces détails qu'il trouvait niais et qui ne l'atteignaient absolument pas. Toute cette romance, c'était bon pour les gens qui avaient le temps de s'écouter, et lui, il n'avait pas le temps. il avait un plan à exécuter, un plan qu'il mûrissait depuis des décénies, et qui enfin, peut-être, allait être accompli. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Le reste ne servait qu'à le retenir. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre, il s'y était fait. Le moment venu, aucun regret ne devrait ralentir sa main. Il fallait qu'il oublie Kenpachi.

Sur ce point, au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'avait pas survécu à la vengeance qu'il n'avait pas réussi à accomplir. Aizen avait résisté au poison, et il s'était promptement débarassé de lui. Il avait échangé ses derniers mots avec Rangiku, et il était mort, là-bas, à Karakura Town. S'était ensuivi un temps indéterminé, plongé dans l'obscurité, la solitude infinie. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'était réveillé à la Quatrième, solidement entravé, certes, mais vivant. Tous ses souvenirs intacts, et surtout, ce manque, cette drôle de sensation qui le rongeait, de plus en plus, cette envie de sortir d'ici en courant, d'aller à la Onzième Division, et... et il ne savait pas trop. Voir Kenpachi, certainement. Mais sinon... Ca restait vague dans son esprit, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout.

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait à rôder dans le Seireitei, en essayant d'éviter de se faire repérer. Si on le surprenait là, on le renverrait certainement à la Quatrième avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses, et on ne le laisserait probablement plus jamais sortir. Il fallait qu'il saisisse l'occasion. Et justement, malgré le collier bloqueur de reiatsu qui lui serrait la gorge, il sentait une pression spirituelle importante approcher. Très importante. Et non retenue. Le genre qui pouvait l'écraser comme une mouche. Le genre... de Kenpachi. Et en effet, celui-ci déboucha au tournant quelques secondes plus tard, Yachiru perchée sur son épaule à lui donner des directions probablement fausses. Gin s'immobilisa, surpris. Tôt ou tard, bien sûr, il se serait retrouvé face à lui, mais il pensait quand même qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps que ça pour se préparer, et trouver quoi lui dire. Kenpachi trouva la réponse avant lui. Il ne montra aucune surprise de trouver son ancien collègue capitaine à traîner en tenue d'hôpital dans une rue, et franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait encore. Avant que Gin ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un poing énorme entra en contact avec son visage et l'envoya voler cinq bons mètres en arrière, où un mur l'arrêta assez sèchement. Pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Kenpachi était déjà planté devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Bien malgré lui, il eut un mouvement de recul, dans l'attente des coups suivants qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber.

Kenpachi regardait le gosse étalé devant lui. Techniquement, Gin n'était pas un gosse, c'est vrai, il était même plus âgé que lui, mais à le voir ainsi, étalé par terre, l'air éberlué et perdu, il avait vraiment l'air d'un gosse. Fait inhabituel, ses yeux entrouverts laissaient filtrer un éclat de bleu pâle qui lui donnait l'air particulèrement surpris. Et peut-être qu'il y brillait une larme, mais il n'était pas sûr. En tous cas, à se frotter le crâne là où il avait heurté le mur, et avec la marque rouge qu'il avait maintenant sur la joue, il avait l'air plutôt pitoyable, et pas vraiment dangereux. Il le regarda longuement, les blessures, les pupilles bleues fixées sur lui, les cheveux blancs ébourriffés. Le teint pâle, uniquement coloré par comparaison avec le kimono blanc. Il eut un regard pour les poignets trop fins, les jambes maigres que le vêtement dégageait. Sa colère s'était évanouie comme par magie dès qu'il avait porté le coup, et à vrai dire, voir Gin dans cet état lui serrait le coeur. Son collègue-et-amant-occasionnel lui avait manqué, plus qu'il le pensait possible pour quelqu'un avec qui il ne faisait que s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. Quand Gin était parti pour Hueco Mundo, il avait été bien obligé de réfléchir à tout ça, et de se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être plus attaché à l'ancien capitaine que ce qu'il croyait. Il s'était juré de lui dire d'une manière ou d'une autre si jamais il le revoyait, et également de lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il pensait de sa traîtrise. Ce qui était fait, au moins en partie. Bien sûr, il s'était imaginé un vrai sermon, et davantage de gifles, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Gin aurait l'air si... fragile. Il secoua la tête et soupira :

- Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen a bien pu te faire ?

Drôle de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre à ça ? A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Aizen était un salaud, tout le monde le savait maintenant, et il avait à peu près autant de considération pour les autres que pour les lunettes qui lui avaient servi à se faire passer pour un gentil capitaine toutes ces années. Ce qui l'intéresait maintenant, c'était d'emmener Gin avec lui, de s'occuper de lui, de lui faire perdre cet air de gosse perdu, et éventuellement de coucher avec lui. Mais probablement pas. Ce serait probablement difficile, et la Quatrième allait protester. Le Central 46 encore plus. Et les responsables du Muken, allons donc. Enfin eux, peut-être pas, ils seraient contents d'avoir un prisonnier de moins sur les bras. Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Ce n'était ni une sorcière qui lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine, ni une bande de vieilles barbes, qui allait lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire !

Il se baissa et ramassa Gin dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui dans la manoeuvre. L'ancien capitaine ne fit pas mine de se débattre, et s'il se demanda ce qui le prenait, il ne posa pas la question, et se laissa faire. Kenpachi reprit la direction de sa division, avec son précieux fardeau. Yachiru, qui s 'était tenue surprenament silencieuse, reprit sa position sur l'épaule de son capitaine, et entreprit de l'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait frappé Gin-chan alors que tout le monde savait que c'était Aizen le méchant, et est-ce qu'elle aurait une nouvelle maman ? Gin eut un léger rire en entendant le capitaine s'étrangler à moitié à la dernière question, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. A vrai dire, le pas régulier était en train de le bercer, et il entendait à peine les réponses que Kenpachi donnait par-dessus le battement de son coeur, tout près de son oreille. C'était réconfortant. Pour un moment au moins, il n'était plus tout seul. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la Onzième division, il finit par céder à la fatigue qui le minait, et s'endormit, rassuré. Maintenant, il était en sécurité.

* * *

Bon, je vous vois venir avec vos questions et vos yeux pleins d'étoiles. Pourquoi ce couple ? Parce que je voulais un couple avec Gin, où Gin ne soit pas le dominant, contrairement à ceux avec Kira, Rangiku, Luppi ou tout autre. Ca ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix, et Aizen x Gin, j'avais pas envie (ça fait un peu incestueux, non ?). Donc Kenpachi. Ce qui implique qu'il lui avoine le museau, parce que je ne pense pas que Kenpachi prenne vraiment bien que la personne à qui il s'attache trahisse Soul Society, même pour trahir un traître. Je suis bien sûr contre la violence conjugale. Mais bon, Fox face méritait quand même une baffe... (et comme je dois être une des seules fans de ce couple, et qu'en OS, il aurait moisi dans un trou, je préfère le mettre ici).

Que dire sinon ? Ce truc m'est venu d'une traite alors que j'étais déjà à moitié en train de dormir, c'est pour ça que c'est peut-être un peu bizarre.

Et Gin, il est tout maigre, faut lui faire des câlins et le nourrir ! Parce que ça fait un peu mal au coeur, quand même... :/

Review ? :3


	22. Expérience : Akon x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer :** Bleach not mine

**Pairing :** Akon Kurotsuchi x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 1252 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** expérience

**Béta-lectrice :** Fuji Kujaku ou Loan the Daughter of Neptune, ma mémoire a un uptime d'un mois seulement.

Akon n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir ça. Il savait que Shuuhei avait un fond tendre, bien sûr, et il en profitait largement chaque fois qu'il pouvait s'arrêter un moment dans son travail. Mais sortir pour faire une pause et trouver le vice-capitaine de la Neuvième Division, trempé de pluie, ses cheveux noirs lui retombant dans les yeux, et tenant dans ses bras ce qui semblait être à première vue une pierre sombre, ou peut-être un bout de chiffon roulé en boule, c'était du jamais vu. Jusqu'à ce que la petite boule bouge et ne fixe sur lui d'immenses yeux jaunes. Un chat. Shuuhei avait ramassé un chat. Et il le regardait d'une manière qui annonçait la fin du monde si jamais ils ne ramenaient pas la pauvre bête à la maison. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus pathétique. Ni d'ailleurs lequel le regardait avec de plus grands yeux plein de larmes. Comment résister ?

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, la petite bête, convenablement nourrie et séchée, se retrouva confortablement installée sur les couvertures des deux hommes, qui eux, étaient installés l'un contre l'autre en-dessous. Tout s'annonçait comme une soirée tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'Akon éternue. Et éternue. Et éternue encore plus. Une véritable série d'explosions qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Au bout d'une minute, il sortit en catastrophe, envoyant dans le décor couvertures, chat et Shuuhei. Celui-ci prit le le temps de refaire le lit et de reposer l'animal paniqué avant de le retrouver dans la pièce voisine.

Akon s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, et avait aussitôt allumé une cigarette. Shuuhei vint s'asseoir près de lui, manquant lui écraser une main dans la manoeuvre. Le scientifique posa immédiatement la tête sur ses genoux pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vice-capitaine demanda :

- Tu as une explication pour ce qui se passe ?

- Ca me paraît clair, pourtant. Allergie aux poils de chat.

- Toi ? Allergique ? Je veux dire... avec tout ce que tu as déjà rencontré comme choses bizarres dans ta division ?

- Ca n'améliore pas vraiment le système immunitaire, tu sais. En tous cas, pas là-dessus. Et puis il n'y a pas vraiment de chat dans la division.

- Oui, je vois...

Un long silence s'écoula, seulement troublé par Akon qui soufflait la fumée vers le plafond. Enfin, Shuuhei se décida à poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête :

- On va devoir s'en débarrasser, alors, non ?

- Je devrai peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je l'emmènerai au laboratoire demain. En attendant, je vais dormir ici.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Pour être épuisé demain ? Va te coucher.

Shuuhei finit par obtempérer. Comme toujours, Akon avait raison, mais ça lui faisait un petit pincement au coeur. Les nuits qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble étaient toujours précieuses, ils n'en avaient pas toujours l'occasion, avec toutes les expériences à faire, et les horaires bizarres que leur imposait le capitaine Kurotsuchi d'une part, et le travail d'un vice-capitaine auquel s'ajoutaient les heures supplémentaires au service du Seireitei Communication d'autre part. Alors qu'elles soient gâchées par le chat qu'il avait ramené... Mais Akon avait raison, le canapé n'était pas assez grand pour tous les deux. Et il fallait qu'il dorme, il était épuisé. Il embrassa son amant, savourant comme à chaque fois son goût de nicotine, et à regrets, alla s'enterrer sous les couvertures tout seul. Au moment où il fermait les yeux, le chat vint s'installer dans son cou en ronronnant.

Quand Shuuhei ouvrit les yeux, l'appartement était désert. Pas de chat, et pas d'Akon. Et en plus, il était en retard. Il bondit dans la douche, puis dans ses vêtements, saisit un petit pain au passage, et fila vers la division, où son capitaine l'attendait déjà avec une pile de travail à faire. Il se glissa derrière son bureau, marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse qui furent acceptés d'un signe de tête, et tira le premier rapport vers lui.

La pause de midi lui tomba dessus sans qu'il s'y attende, absorbé qu'il était dans son travail, et le capitaine dut presque le mettre à la porte. Désoeuvré, et à vrai dire un peu démoralisé, il prit le chemin de la Douzième Division, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui ferme la porte au nez. Mais non, le gamin qui travaillait toujours avec Akon, Rin Quelque-Chose, lui dit que son amant travaillait dans l'un des laboratoires, et qu'il lui avait demandé qu'on lui amène le vice-capitaine. Il emboîta donc le pas au gamin, qui l'abandonna devant la porte sans un regard en arrière. Shuuhei frappa deux coups et entra.

Pour se retrouver devant un spectacle qui faisait littérallement exploser l'échelle de l'adorablité. Akon était comme d'habitude en train d'observer ses écrans, accoudé sur le bureau, une cigarette à la main. Sauf que, contrairement à son habitude, il avait un chat sur la tête, un chat qui se confondait avec les cheveux dans lesquels il était installé, et qui touchait ses cornes du bout de la patte. Absolument adorable. En l'entendant entrer, Akon se tourna vers lui, prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber la petite bête, et remarqua :

- J'ai fait le nécessaire.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu peux ramener Expérience à la maison.

- ... Expérience ?

- Expérience. Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, ça me plaît. C'est très... toi.

Akon sourit, et Shuuhei y répondit, parce que ce n'était pas très courant, et que son amant avec un chat sur la tête, c'était trop pour lui. Il prit la petite bête - Expérience - de son perchoir, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du scientifique. Et puis, sans faire de façons, il écarta la chaise roulante du bureau, et s'assit sur ses genoux, posant le chat sur les siens. Celui-ci s'installa immédiatement, plantant ses petites griffes dans sa jambe en ronronnant, et les mains d'Akon se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour le tenir contre lui. C'était parfait.

Expérience ne tint que deux jours dans la Division, avant qu'il ne s'aventure hors de la pièce aux ordinateurs. Avant qu'Akon ait le temps de l'en empêcher, il mit la patte (et les moustaches) sur une des expériences de Mayuri et l'avala tout rond. Ce qui valut aux autres scientifiques de voir leur capitaine hurler, tempêter et tenter d'attraper le chat terrifié qui courut se réfugier chez son maître. Lequel maître dût se confondre en excuses et promettre qu'il referait l'expérience tout seul sur son temps libre. Désormais, le chat se retrouva banni chez Shuuhei, où il put passer tout son temps à traîner sur le lit du vice-capitaine. Ce qui valait quand même mieux, se dit ledit vice-capitaine quand il récupéra son Akon épuisé après avoir passé deux jours sans dormir à refaire l'expérience ruinée.

Encore deux jours, et Mayuri demanda, d'un ton acerbe de Mayuri, où était passé cette créature infernale ruineuse d'expériences. Ce qui, une fois traduit par Akon, donnait "qu'est devenu ton chat ? je ne le vois plus". Il décida donc de lui en amener un, rien qu'à lui, sur lequel il pourrait faire des expériences ou jouer avec. Et c'est comme ça que Shuuhei put garder son chat noir qui persistait à monter sur la tête d'Akon, et que Mayuri se retrouva accompagné d'un chat blanc qui le suivait partout. Parce que c'est bien connu, tout va toujours mieux avec des chats, même les scientifiques fous !

* * *

Oui-bon, encore de la guimauve, mais hein, c'est tout mignon d'abord ! Instant cuteness, just add kittens ! (et Shuuhei abandonné tout seul sous la pluie avec de grands nyeux) (d'ailleurs, j'ai encore un texte en réserve avec les mêmes ingrédients...).

Parce que Akon avec un chat sur la tête, c'est vraiment trop adorable. Et que ça explique d'où sort le chat lumineux de Mayuri. Et que ça fait un mois et des pelleteuses que ça traîne sur mon ordi, et que pour poster le texte suivant qui est tout prêt tout chaud, il fallait quand même bien que j'explique qui était Expérience et pourquoi. Même si ça sert à rien. Na.

Review ? :3


	23. Maquillage : Kisuke x Mayuri

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach (dommage, parce que jeune Ryuuken... miam~...)

**Pairing :** Kisuke Urahara x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 1257 mots

**Setting :** pré-turn back the pendulum

**Prompt :** Maquillage

**Béta-lectrice :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Tous les matins, Mayuri suivait un rituel bien précis, qui ne supportait aucun manquement. Il s'arrachait à la tiédeur de ses draps avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, laissant derrière lui un capitaine encore endormi sans aucun regard en arrière, et allait s'agenouiller devant un coffre en bois placé contre le mur, d'où il tirait plusieurs boîtes, des éponges, un peigne. Une fois son visage débarrassé des dernières traces de sommeil les plus tenaces, il démêlait ses cheveux bleus, les coiffant soigneusement en arrière. Ensuite, il ouvrait la première boîte, qui contenait le maquillage blanc qu'il avait lui-même élaboré après bien des essais. Il plongeait une petite éponge dedans, et lentement, patiemment, entreprenait de l'étaler sur son visage, s'aidant du miroir fixé au couvercle du coffret. Les ailes du nez, puis les joues, le front, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Une fois pleinement satisfait de son visage changé en masque, il abandonnait son kimono de nuit et appliquait le maquillage sur le reste de son corps, le couvrant d'un voile immaculé, sans défaut. Cela lui prenait un temps certain, mais il s'assurait d'en être entièrement couvert. Généralement, c'était à ce moment que Kisuke, qui l'observait déjà depuis un long moment, fasciné par son application, sa précision, venait l'aider. Il se plaçait derrière lui, lui prenait l'éponge des mains, s'attirant un grognement agacé. A son tour, il la plongeait dans le maquillage, et l'étendait sur le dos de son compagnon, lentement, recouvrant petit à petit la peau marquée de cicatrices d'une couche blanche et lisse, sans défaut. Mayuri le laissait faire, parfaitement immobile. C'était le seul moment, hors de l'intimité du lit, où il laissait son capitaine le toucher sans immédiatement écarter sa main d'un geste rageur, et Kisuke ne se privait pas d'en profiter et de faire durer le moment au maximum.

Mais Mayuri finissait toujours par s'impatienter, et par lui demander s'il avait bientôt fini, ou s'il tenait à prendre racine. A regrets, Kisuke s'écartait. Mayuri prenait alors un pinceau, le plongeait dans un petit pot empli de noir brillant, et d'un geste rapide, dessinait autour de ses yeux une large ligne noire, qui soulignait ses yeux couleur de miel, puis en ourlait sa lèvre supérieure. Visiblement satisfait, il plaçait enfin sur ses oreilles les étranges cônes dorés dont Kisuke ne connaissait pas l'utilité, puis se levait pour aller enfiler son uniforme.

Comme tous les matins, Kisuke observait Mayuri avec une pointe de tristesse, il savait qu'il n'allait plus revoir son compagnon jusqu'au soir, remplacé par ce mannequin noir et blanc qui paraissait sans âme. C'était tous les jours pareil. Un cycle immuable. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui aussi se préparer pour la journée, quand il remarqua une zone sans maquillage. Un petit triangle, juste à la base de la nuque, qui par contraste avait l'air étrangement sombre. Il l'effleura, s'attirant immédiatement un regard noir. Cependant, Mayuri daigna expliquer :

- La peau se doit de respirer. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'étouffe en plein milieu du laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était peut-être le ton légèrement taquin, bien inhabituel pour Mayuri, qui le poussa à se pencher et à poser ses lèvres sur la peau découverte. Le scientifique eut un frisson, mais il n'avait plus l'air particulièrement agacé. Intéressant. Kisuke se pencha pour prolonger le contact, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un gémissement très peu mayurien, et très excitant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Mayuri résista bien pour la forme, arguant du travail qui attendait, mais ses protestations disparurent comme par magie dès que les mains de Kisuke glissèrent sous son uniforme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiyori était en colère. Très en colère. Son incapable de capitaine et cet idiot de Mayuri auraient dû être au SRDI depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait à devoir non seulement s'occuper de tout le monde et donner des ordres, mais également supporter les regards totalement éteints d'Akon à chaque fois qu'elle crachait une injure à l'adresse du crétin à la coupe de cheveux ridicule. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle prit la direction des quartiers de son capitaine. Ah, ça, il allait se faire sonner les cloches, quelque chose de magnifique, cet idiot !

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, l'invective prête à voler... et s'arrêta net. Kisuke et Mayuri étaient étalés sur le futon, enlacés et endormis (ou alors, ils faisaient très bien semblant). Et accessoirement, ils étaient complètement nus. D'où elle était, dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle ne pouvait pas manquer les larges marques dans le maquillage habituellement sans faille de Mayuri, et les empreintes de mains blanches sur le corps de son capitaine. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en voir plus. Elle claqua la porte, sans se préoccuper de réveiller les deux ronfleurs, et reprit la direction de la division. Ah ça, ils allaient en entendre parler ! En attendant, elle n'aurait qu'à ccrier après Akon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, de toute façon...

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'elle me tourne en tête, cette image... Depuis Goldfinger et sa fille recouverte de peinture ! J'avais lu que pour éviter d'étouffer dans ces cas-là, il fallait laisser un petit espace sans peinture pour que la peau respire. Bon en fait, ça n'est vrai que si la personne ne respire pas autrement, sinon la peinture n'a aucun effet, mais je me suis quand même dit que Mayuri devait le faire avec son maquillage, et que Kisuke devait trouver ça érotique~

Accessoirement, il s'embête pour rien, le Mayuri, parce que se maquiller tous les matins et se démaquiller tous les soirs... Il doit se faire une douche de maquillage, oui.

Oh, et il a été porté à mon attention que Fuji Kujaku a fait un drabble sur le même sujet. Ma muse a dû noter ça dans son grand carnet de notes et me cacher l'info, parce que je m'en rappelais absolument pas. Donc patapé !

Review ? :3


	24. Touch : Ichigo x Uryuu

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas Bleach, hélas, hélas (pour moi, pas pour vous) !

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ishida

**Total :** 776 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** Touch

Ichigo sait que ce n'est pas vraiment convenable, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que lui. Il sait bien que les règles de conduite veulent qu'on garde ses mains pour soi et qu'on respecte l'autre, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Et il sait qu'Ishida tient particulièrement à son espace personnel, et qu'il déteste qu'on y entre, même pour une main sur l'épaule ou une claque virile, mais... Il y a quelque chose qui le pousse à passer outre toutes ces belles considérations. Mais uniquement en présence du Quincy. Quelque chose qui lui donne envie de le taquiner, de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, de jouer avec ses lunettes...

Et depuis quelques temps, il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus garder ses mains pour lui, et il lui est très difficile de se retenir. Toutes les cinq minutes (hé ! toutes les minutes !), il se retrouve à devoir s'empêcher de sauter sur Ishida. Malheureusement, il arrive qu'il n'y parvienne pas. En fait, au moins une fois sur deux. Et il se retrouve les bras plein de Quincy... pas très content, il faut bien le dire. De Quincy qui grogne, qui jure comme un corps de garde au grand complet (si Ryuuken entendait ça !), et qui fait de son mieux pour se dégager. Sauf qu'entre Ichigo et lui, il y a une différence de carrure et de force brute qui fait qu'Ishida pourrait tout aussi bien se taper la tête contre un mur après avoir pris une aspirine, pour la différence que ça fait. Il traite Ichigo de crétin sans cervelle, Ichigo lui répond qu'il n'a qu'à pas être tout maigre comme un clou (ou comme une fille quand il veut en rajouter une couche) et mettre un peu de muscle sur sa carcasse pour pouvoir rivaliser avec un shinigami. Généralement, c'est là que ça s'envenime et que les insultes et les coups de coude commencent à voler pour de bon. Ichigo lâche Ishida pour éviter qu'il se mettre trop en colère, et il le laisse filer. Et toujours, le Quincy lui promet qu'il aura sa peau, qu'il finira par le tuer, et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui reposer la main dessus. Ichigo acquiesce, promet, tout ce qu'on veut, mais il suffit qu'il croise les yeux bleus, brillants, pleins de colère, pour qu'il oublie toutes ses promesses. Et qu'à la première occasion, il reprenne Ishida dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations.

Ce n'est pas sa faute, enfin pas vraiment. Il suffit qu'il voie le Quincy aux mouvements élégants pour avoir envie de serrer contre lui cette silhouette élancée, avec ces hanches à peine marquées, ces articulations légèrement anguleuses. De serrer dans sa main celles aux doigts fins et précis, durs comme l'acier, de toucher ces cheveux noirs, si bien coiffés, brillants, et d'embrasser ce visage aux traits fins en permanence enfermés dans une expression d'agacement. Il sait bien qu'Ishida déteste quand il fait ça. D'ailleurs, Ishida le déteste, tout simplement, et il ne se prive pas de le lui répéter à longueur de temps. Et il sait bien qu'il rajoute encore de l'huile sur le feu en se drapant sur lui à tout bout de champ, mais c'est plus fort que lui. L'impression que le corps du Quincy est juste fait pour reposer contre le sien, que ses bras sont juste à leur place quand ils sont autour de sa taille, qu'Ishida est juste assez grand pour poser la tête sur son épaule, et que, quand le Quincy est contre lui, le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler, qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Bon, peut-être bien qu'il est amoureux. Il n'en est pas trop sûr, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une conséquence des coups qu'il se prend sur la tête, mais l'envie incessante de câliner Ishida et de le garder près de lui, et de le protéger, aussi, ce sont de bonnes indications. Reste à faire en sorte que le Quincy voie les choses à sa manières... Et ça, ce n'est pas gagné... Il se prépare encore de longues journées d'insultes et de coups dans les côtes, avant de pouvoir serrer son Quincy contre lui, et le sentir lui rendre son étreinte. Encore longtemps avant de pouvoir être pleinement heureux. Alors en attendant, il profite de ce qu'il peut avoir. Tant pis pour les coups de coude.

* * *

Hop, un petit quelque chose qui traînait dans le coin histoire de vous faire patienter, puisque CERTAINES râlent qu'il y a trop d'Akon, de Shuuhei, de Szayel et de Douzième dans ce recueil *venin, venin*. Et puis ça me permet de recycler un machin qui a au moins un an.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense que si Ichigo est amoureux, il doit jamais le dire et être très démonstratif. Et donc, toujours vouloir prendre la personne dans ses bras et toutes ces sortes de choses. Et les protéger. Et donc Ishida est une princesse (merci, le raccourci foireux !). Que dire ? J'ai la cervelle qu'a fondu, c'est pas ma faute.

Ah, et on voit totalement ce qui moi m'intéresse, genre les mains d'Ishida *:D*

En attendant le prochain drabble à fort taux en Douzième, review ? :3


	25. Rencontre : fille Szayel x fille Akon

**Disclaimer** **:** toujours pas Bleach avoir

**Pairing :** Szayelle Apollo Grantz x Naô

**Total :** 1196 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Warning :** double genderbend !

**Prompt :** rencontre entre filles

**Béta-lectrice :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que le nouvel Espada de la Douzième se jette sur leur capitaine dès qu'on l'avait sortie de sa cage. C'était comme dans les livres : c'est le héros qui séduit la jeune fille. Même si en l'occurrence, le héros était un capitaine sociopathe et uniquement intéressé par ses tubes à essais (sans parler de son apparence... décidément non-héroïque), et que la jeune fille en question était un monstre sans âme aux longs cheveux roses, passionnée par la science et par se draper sur son prochain et plus si affinités. Donc tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle se drape sur le capitaine, parce que c'était le capitaine.

Et forcément, ça surprit tout le monde quand Szayelle ignora totalement Mayuri pour aller gambader ailleurs. Mayuri, lui, avait l'air de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, puisque ce n'était ni une expérience, ni un tube à essai, et se contentait de la rappeler à l'ordre quand il trouvait qu'elle batifolait un peu trop au lieu de se focaliser sur la science. Mais sinon, il avait l'air de déployer à son encontre une vaste et totale indifférence. Qui d'ailleurs était bien partagée. Szayelle s'en réjouissait, on lui laissait la brise sur le cou, elle pouvait explorer la Division autant qu'elle le voulait, et draguer tout ce qu'il y avait de séduisant. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment de quoi, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir pour le moment. Elle en venait à se demander comment c'était possible qu'il y ait autant de gens bizarres dans une seule division. A croire que ce dingue de Kurotsuchi avait rassemblé les gens les plus bizarres possibles... En attendant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de regardable, dans le coin. A part éventuellement le gamin avec sa frange attachée, mais il rougissait comme une tomate dès qu'elle arrivait dans les parages. Il y avait aussi la fille du capitaine, dont la jupette dévoilait des kilomètres de jambes, et qui était plutôt mignonne, mais comme son père, elle ne pensais qu'à la science, la science et encore la science, avec un peu de science par-dessus. Et on avait parfois la vague impression que dans sa conception, Mayuri avait oublié de lui donner une âme. Pas très amusant, tout ça. Au final, rien de bien intéressant ici. Il allait falloir qu'elle demande l'autorisation de sortir de la division, pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait d'apétissant au niveau shinigami dans les autres. Le capitaine n'allait pas bien le prendre, il trouvait déjà qu'elle passait trop de temps à chasser et pas assez à travailler, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe de certains appétits, après tout, elle n'était pas de bois (et la Concubine Lubrique, ça n'aidait pas, c'est vrai).

Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas encore tout exploré, dans cette Division. Par exemple, cette drôle de salle avec les écrans partout, ou encore les laboratoires les plus éloignés, il y avait peut-être quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) d'intéressant, par là ! Elle s'y rendit donc d'un pas primesautier qui avait tendance à faire se retourner les autres sur son passage. De grandes salles blanches, des écrans, des expériences en cours, et... oh... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un shinigami qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu ? Oh non, mieux que ça, unE shinigami. Plutôt mignonne, même si elle avait le teint blafard réglementaire de la Douzième. Bon, elle était tout aussi bizarre que les autres, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés à la serpe, ses yeux noirs perçants sans sourcils et les trois cornes qu'elle avait sur le front, mais c'était un bizarre regardable et même... plutôt agréable. En plus, elle portait non pas un bête uniforme habituel et disgracieux comme tous les autres, mais une mini-jupe, assortie à des bottes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, un haut d'uniforme plein de promesses, et une blouse blanche qui évitait adroitement le côté tissu-jeté-sur-un-porte-manteau de son capitaine. Un joli petit morceau. Szayelle s'approcha, s'accoudant sur la table face à cette étrange inconnue, et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux sur elle. Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Et la shinigami se contentait de regarder son expérience en cours et de tirer de temps à autre sur la cigarette nonchalament placée au coin de ses lèvres.

Tout ça, ça n'arrangeait pas Szayelle. Comment obtenir des informations intéressantes sur cette drôle de shinigami si celle-ci lui faisait l'affront de ne pas la regarder ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle ? Comment lui résistait-elle ? Ce n'était pas normal, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Ah ça, il ne serait pas dit qu'une scientifique en jupette lui résisterait ! Szayelle attrapa la cigarette entre deux doigts, s'attirant enfin un regard légèrement agacé. Elle ne tira pas dessus, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, c'était un coup à tousser ses poumons devant la mignonne shinigami, et ça ne ferait pas vraiment bien. Elle se contenta donc de la tenir, regardant les volutes de fumée dessiner des figures paresseuses dans l'air. L'autre la laissa faire un instant, puis remarqua :

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, vous êtes au courant ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu rocailleuse qui fit frissonner Szayelle. Si vous voulez vraiment regarder de la fumée, je peux vous mélanger quelque chose qui vous évitera de consommer ma provision de cigarettes.

- Je vous la rends, répondit l'Espada sans se démonter, si vous me dites votre nom.

Qu'elle soit envoyée en enfer par un shinigami si ce n'était pas le plus mince des sourires qu'elle ne voyait pas s'afficher.

- Je m'appelle Naô.

- Naô comment ?

- Juste Naô. Ca suffit.

- Et que faites-vous, "juste Naô" ?

La scientifique se contenta de lever la fiole qu'elle tenait, dans laquelle une substance grisâtre s'agitait doucement. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Szayelle put identifier l'une des substances qu'elle avait elle-même mise au point dans son laboratoire. Ces shinigamis ne manquaient pas de toupet ! Lui voler ses découvertes ! Certes, si elle-même avait gagné contre Mayuri, elle ne se serait pas privé de faire pareil, et d'annexer ses assistants aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Elle s'apprêtait à protester, quand Naô remarqua :

- Je dois y aller. Ne restez pas ici, je verrouille la porte.

Et de partir en la laissant en plan avec toutes ses protestations informulées. Szayelle se dépêcha de la rattraper pour ne pas rester enfermée. Tant pis, elle en serait quitte pour suivre Naô et réfléchir à une douce vengeance. Elle pourrait lui proposer de travailler avec elle, de partager ses découvertes. Et au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins, la revanche serait sienne ! Et en attendant, ça lui permettrait de côtoyer cette Naô, qui était décidémment bien intéressante... sous tous les angles !

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait se rencontrer le Szayel x Akon que Loan et moi on aime beaucoup, et une Akonette nommée Naô. Parce que Naô, elle est choupie et sexy, alors forcément, Szayel(le) va la trouver à son goût. Et puis, un peu de yuri, même sans bisou, ça fait toujours du bien ! (il y avait un bisou, mais il a été coupé au montage).

Par contre, je connais un Mayuri qui va râler 8D

Review ? :3


	26. Cloth : Kyouraku x Nanao

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach (et je ne fais pas de cliffhangers, MOI !)

**Pairing :** Shunsui Kyouraku x Nanao Ise

**Total :** 1936 mots

**Setting :** pré-invasion de Soul Society par Ichigo & Co

**Prompt :** Cloth

**Béta-lecture :** Himatsubushi, Leikkona

Nanao avait fini par détester le kimono rose ridicule de son capitaine. Il était voyant, disgracieux, ridicule, et lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile sans aucun sérieux. Bon, la dernière partie était peut-être exacte, mais n'empêche, il aurait l'air d'un vrai capitaine respectable, sans cet accoutrement idiot. Ce n'était pas charitable de penser ça, tant pis. Lui trouvait certainement qu'il avait l'air original, distingué, peut-être fantaisiste, et que ça lui permettait d'attirer l'attention féminine. Nanao n'allait pas discuter le bien-fondé de cette idée, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes qui s'intéresseraient à quelqu'un portant des vêtements de femme. Enfin, il devait y en avoir. Mais quelqu'un qui en portait un aussi tape-à-l'oeil ? Parce que la chose était tape-à-l'oeil, d'une couleur éclatante, et ornée d'une pléthore de fleurs, de papillons, de broderies, que savait-elle encore ? Même sur une femme, le vêtement aurait certainement été stupide. Mais sur lui... De temps en temps, elle rêvait qu'il se fasse détruire dans un combat (qui ne blesserait pas son capitaine, bien sûr !), et qu'il soit remplacé, s'il le fallait vraiment, par quelque chose de plus joli. Franchement, n'importe quoi serait mieux que ce chiffon dont les bords commençaient à s'effilocher. Mais jusqu'à présent, pas moyen de faire entendre raison au capitaine. Il se contentait de prendre ça avec humour et quelques "ma Nanao-chan est grognonne~" qui lui donnait envie de l'assommer avec son livre. Jusqu'ici, elle avait perdu la bataille, et le kimono rose était resté à sa place.

Ce jour-là, elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas comme si le capitaine était là... Et en effet, il n'y avait personne sur la chaise, le pinceau était posé sur le bureau, et la paperasse profitait d'une brise pour voler jusqu'au sol. Elle les ramassa en soupirant et les reposa à leur place. La chaleur devait avoir poussé le capitaine à sortir prendre l'air et se trouver un endroit où dormir au frais, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à le chasser pour qu'il travaille, au mieux, une heure, avant de disparaître pour boire ou courir la gaudriole. Ca ne l'amusait plus depuis longtemps. Tant pis, ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait le faire. Elle allait réclamer une augmentation, ou des vacances. Quelque chose. Elle prit quelques feuilles et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau, quand un éclair de rose attira son regard. Le capitaine était-il là, en fin de compte ? Elle fit le tour du bureau, mais il n'y avait pas de capitaine. Juste l'horrible kimono rose, abandonné par terre parce qu'il était bien trop chaud pour la journée. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître... Elle le ramassa également, plus par réflexe que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'abîme. Quelle horreur... quoique certaines parties étaient plutôt potables, mais le bas des manches et les bordures surchargées... Comment pouvait-il supporter de porter quelque chose comme ça ? Elle continuait de le tripoter, sans se résoudre à le poser. Le tissu était plutôt agréable, c'était vrai... et puis, il avait l'odeur de son capitaine... non pas qu'elle reconnaîtrait trouver ça agréable ! Mais... en enlevant les parties les plus laides... il y aurait peut-être moyen de le rendre appréciable...

-._.-._.-._.-

Kyouraku se faufilait sur la pointe des pieds vers son bureau. Il avait passé toute la journée avec Jyûshiro, sous l'un des arbres de son jardin, les pieds dans un étang, à attendre que la chaleur daigne passer. Un après-midi très agréable, beaucoup plus que s'il était resté chez lui à travailler. Bien sûr, Nanao-chan ne serait pas contente. Elle n'était jamais contente quand il s'échappait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la paperasse avait le don de le faire tomber de sommeil presque instantanément. Tant pis, il subirait les foudres de sa Nanao-chan, une fois de plus. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, c'était récupérer son kimono rose adoré et aller se coucher.

Il entra dans le bureau sans anicroche, et sans le moindre bruit. Bien. Par contre, le kimono n'était plus à sa place. Il n'était pas par terre, pas sur sa chaise, pas sur son canapé... Pas de kimono rose. Nulle part. Il aurait dû le savoir. Laisser son vêtement adoré et Nanao ensemble... Elle avait dû le prendre et le cacher, il en était sûr. Depuis le temps qu'elle le détestait ! Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : rentrer chez lui. Il lui demanderait... plus tard. Une fois qu'elle ne risquerait plus de lui faire manger son chapeau. Il prit donc la direction de chez lui, en se demandant s'il allait avoir des ennuis le lendemain. Ca, il pouvait y compter...

Quand il arriva, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Il y avait de la lumière chez lui, et plus particulièrement dans le salon qui conduisait à sa chambre. Etrange, personne ne l'attendait à des heures pareilles, les serviteurs étaient déjà tous partis se coucher. Et un assassin n'aurait pas pris le risque de se signaler ainsi. Mais alors, quoi ? Le meilleur moyen, c'était encore d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit, pour découvrir...

Nanao-chan. Sa Nanao-chan. Et pas en colère, en train de l'attendre le sabre à la main. Non, elle avait l'air... presque impatiente de le voir. Elle se leva en le voyant entrer, et il put admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Après tout, c'était la première fois, en toutes ces années, qu'il la voyait porter autre chose que son uniforme habituel assorti de son chignon sévère. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et retombaient élégamment sur les épaules de sa robe. Une bien belle robe au col montant, sans manches, et qu'il soit damné si elle n'était pas fendue jusqu'aux hanches, des deux côtés. Ca lui allait divinement. Il s'approcha, souriant, et c'est là qu'il remarqua les motifs qui ornaient la jupe. Des fleurs, des papillons. Des motifs qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'arrêta, interdit, et balbutia :

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon kimono ?

Nanao passa une main dans ses cheveux, moins pour le séduire que pour cacher qu'elles tremblaient. Elle avait quand même pris un risque en découpant un vêtement de son capitaine, et elle s'était demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée tout le temps qu'elle avait mis à la coudre. A ce moment-là, la réponse était "oui, cette chose est affreuse et je rends service au Seireitei tout entier". Mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Néanmoins, elle répondit d'un ton qu'elle espérait naturel :

- Je me suis contentée de le rendre plus... regardable.

- Tu as coupé une robe dans mon kimono ?!

- Mais... n'est-elle pas jolie ? demanda-t-elle en faisant deux pas vers lui.

C'est vrai que la robe était jolie, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Nanao-chan avait pris les parties les moins tape-à-l'oeil du kimono avec une adresse rare, et l'ensemble, il fallait bien le dire, était beaucoup plus regardable que son kimono. Enfin, il s'en faisait peut-être la remarque parce que c'était sa Nanao-chan qui la portait, et qu'elle la moulait à tous les endroits intéressants. Il reconnut :

- Elle est belle, oui. Mais... tu avais vraiment besoin de la couper dans mon kimono ?

- Capitaine, cette chose était affreuse. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose.

- Mais...

Maintenant, elle était devant lui, et elle prenait les bords de son haori pour jouer avec. Elle remarqua, taquine :

- Allons, capitaine... vous êtes trop vieux pour avoir un doudou, n'est-ce pas ?

Au regard noir qu'elle reçut, elle se dit qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais il ne répondit rien. Elle ajouta alors, pour adoucir la perte :

- Je vous en rachèterai un. Un moins voyant, dans lequel je n'aurai pas à me tailler une robe pour le rendre regardable.

Cette fois-ci, il sourit. Difficile de résister à sa Nanao-chan, surtout quand elle était aussi jolie... Et qu'elle était venue chez lui pour le lui montrer, plutôt que de l'attendre demain de pied ferme. Est-ce que... C'était le geste qu'il attendait ? Depuis des mois, maintenant, leur relation avaient pris un virage étrange, plus personnelle, et ils se lançaient des piques avec une familiarité nouvelle. Mais jusqu'à présent, ces piques avaient pu être interprétées comme une avancée romantique aussi bien que comme deux personnes ayant une bonne atmosphère de travail. Mais là...

Il avança une main prudente, presque timide, et la posa sur la hanche de Nanao. En réponse, au lieu de la gifle qu'il attendait, elle passa les bras autour de son cou. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant, et les yeux qui le regardaient au travers des lunettes étaient un peu anxieux, et elle ne bougeait plus. Kyouraku décida de tenter sa chance, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Nanao n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui rendre. Il eut une petite pensée amusée pour leur différence de taille, vite résolue quand il la souleva dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise. Un pas de shunpô les amena dans la chambre, et il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Elle avait l'air inquiète, tout à coup, et peut-être se demandait-elle si elle avait bien fait le bon choix. Kyouraku ôta son haori, le drapa sur sa lieutenante pour la protéger de l'air frais qui rentrait par la fenêtre ouverte, et prit le tout dans ses bras, souriant à nouveau en la sentant se blottir contre lui. Il serait toujours temps plus tard d'emmener les choses plus loin. Pour le moment, il était parfaitement content, ainsi, à enlacer sa Nanao-chan.

-._.-._.-._.-

Comme promis, Nanao racheta un kimono rose à son capitaine, moins voyant que le précédent. Personne ne nota la différence, ou alors ils étaient tous soulagés de la disparition de la précédente horreur. Ukitake se contenta de remarquer que celui-ci était plus discret, et Kyouraku sourit sans lui préciser ce qu'était devenu l'autre. En apparence, la relation du capitaine et de sa vice-capitaine n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Kyouraku fuyait le travail, Nanao le chassait pour le ramener de force devant son bureau, il lui lançait des piques plus ou moins tendancieuses, et elle répondait en le frappant avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Rien de plus normal. Mais le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, Kyouraku retrouvait sa Nanao en robe rose, pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps tranquillement, en amoureux et profiter de leur compagnie mutuelle sans la contrainte du travail non-accompli. Et plus tard, dans la nuit, il prenait un grand plaisir à lui ôter sa robe, et à faire l'amour avec elle. Et souvent, quand il serrait Nanao contre lui ensuite, il se disait qu'elle avait définitivement eu une bonne idée en sabotant son horrible kimono rose...

* * *

Pauvre Kyouraku, Nanao elle lui a tout découpé son doudou ! Mais bon, si c'est pour avoir une Nanao-chan en jolie robe rose, hein, on peut pardonner beaucoup 8D

Depuis le temps que je veux faire un drabble avec le kimono de femme de Kyouraku ! (faudra qu'on me dise où il a trouvé un kimono de femme qui va à un homme d'1m92, mais enfin...) Et comme Himatsubushi me réclamait un drabble sur les deux, j'ai profité ! En plus, Nanao est la seule qui a le cran et le caractère pour couper dans le tas. Alors autant en faire quelque chose d'utile, n'est-ce pas ? :D

J'aime bien ce pairing, en fait, même si Kyouraku il est quand même un peu marié à Ukitake (mais un peu seulement). Nanao-chan, elle mérite des câlins parce qu'elle est cool !

Review ? :3


	27. Music : Shinji x Rose

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach (et je le regrette un peu... ce chapitre, hmmmm~)

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Rojuro Otoribashi

**Total :** 776 mots

**Setting :** quelque part après Turn Back the Pendulum, Vizards à Karakura, tout ça

**Prompt :** music (merci le prompt vague !)

**Béta-lecture :** Leikkona

Shinji posa le disque sur l'électrophone, plaça soigneusement la pointe au début de la longue spirale, et alluma l'appareil. Immédiatement, un langoureux solo de saxophone s'éleva dans la pièce. L'un de ses morceaux préférés. Il se vautra dans un fauteuil et vida sa tasse de thé, savourant la montée des cuivres qui provoquait à chaque fois un délicieux frisson le long de ses vertèbres, puis la mélodie douce et apaisante qui y fit suite. C'était un vrai et trop rare bonheur de pouvoir ainsi s'étaler et écouter de la musique après une longue et fatiguante journée passée à maintenir leur drôle de petite famille à flots. Un moment sans soucis, sans singe pour lui casser les pieds, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il lui fallut un moment pour déceler la mélodie qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Une mélodie qui se fondait parfaitement dans le reste du morceau, à tel point qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tout de suite. Bon, peut-être qu'il était en train de s'endormir, poussé par sa volupté musicale, mais... qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? La mélodie venait de la terrasse et rentrait par la porte ouverte. Sa curiosité naturelle fut plus forte que son envie de rester vautré dans le fauteuil, et il s'arracha à son siège avec sa grâce habituelle pour s'y rendre et aller voir ce qui pouvait bien compléter aussi bien son disque.

Rose était assis à même les planches, et jouait de la guitare, en parfait accord avec la chanson. Shinji savait qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre la musique depuis un bon moment, et il l'entendait s'entraîner de temps à autre, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en jouait aussi bien. C'en était presque... fascinant. A moins que ce ne soit le mouvement de ses longs doigts fins sur les cordes et le manche qui avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant, difficile de trancher... Ou la manière dont ses cheveux bougeaient légèrement alors qu'il marquait le rythme de la tête...

Rose finit par se rendre compte qu'il était observé, et leva la tête pour sourire à Shinji. Celui-ci se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bizarre, planté comme ça dans l'encadrement de la porte à le regarder, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire une remarque, l'autre Vizard posa son instrument et se leva, toujours souriant. En deux pas, il rejoignit Shinji, s'amusant visiblement du regard mi-perplexe, mi-blasé qu'il reçut. Au lieu de parler, il prit l'une des mains de son ami dans la sienne, posa l'autre sur sa taille, et l'entraîna dans un pas de danse tourbillonnant, au son de la musique. Le mouvement prit Shinji au dépourvu, et il faillit s'étaler sur Rose, ce qui aurait été gênant, mais il se rattrapa et se laissa entraîner dans une valse guillerette, les pas du musicien guidant les siens. Rose avait l'air heureux, plus heureux que ces derniers temps, et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il est vrai que la vie n'avait pas été très facile pour eux, depuis leur installation ici, et ils commençaient à peine à réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau. Pendant longtemps, l'atmosphère au magasin Urahara avait été assez morose. Mais là, à regarder l'expression de Rose, les longs cheveux blonds qui voletaient autour d'eux comme pour les accompagner, Shini avait la sensation réconfortante qu'enfin, les choses iraient en s'améliorant pour eux.

Le silence qui suivit la dernière note du morceau, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'aiguille en fin de course, mit fin à leur danse. Sans un mot, Rose s'inclina, saluant son partenaire, et retourna s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Shinji se fit la remarque que décidémment, son camarade était peut-être encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Parce qu'enfin, pour décider de danser avec lui comme ça, sans prévenir et sans explication... Mais enfin, se dit-il en se vautrant à nouveau dans son fauteuil, son enthousiasme était communicatif. Et son sourire aussi, d'ailleurs. Finalement, un peu de Rose dans sa journée était très bon pour le moral, et risquait fort de remplacer son remède habituel d'une sieste avec un disque. Du moins, si Rose était d'accord, mais à en juger par leur pas de danse, il n'aurait probablement pas d'objection. Voilà qui allait grandement aider à améliorer ses journées...

* * *

Parce que Rose et Shinji, ils sont mignons ensemble. Parce que Shinji, c'est une princesse, et Rose un prince (ou l'inverse. Ou pas. J'en sais rien). Même en amis, ils sont mignons ! Et qu'il faut bien ça pour soutenir Leikkona !

Un peu de fluffy fluff avec des Vizards, ça change de fluff à la Douzième ! Et puis j'aime bien les Vizards. Et Rose. Et Rose qui danse. Et qui joue de la guitare. Et les mains de Rose !

Bon bref, j'arrête de délirer, et je vais tenter de continuer mes fics, moi !

Review ? :3


	28. Comfort : Shuuhei x Akon

**Disclaimer : **depuis hier, je n'ai hélas toujours pas réussi à récupérer les droits de Bleach...

**Pairing : **Shuuhei Hisagi x Akon

**Total : **1196 mots

**Setting : **whatever

**Warning : **oh là là, Wilwy elle écrit des cochoncetés ! (merci Loan :D)

**Prompt : **Comfort

**Béta-lecture :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était en couple avec Akon, Shuuhei quitta son bureau et se dirigea presque en sautillant vers la Douzième division. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller déjeuner avec son amant, parce que celui-ci avait une nette tendance à oublier de manger, pris qu'il était dans sa Science, et il se retrouvait le soir à devoir s'occuper de lui parce qu'il était épuisé. Et puis, ça lui permettait aussi d'avoir son câlin de mi-journée, ce qui l'aidait à affronter un après-midi de travail.

Il franchit la porte d'un pas guilleret, adressant un petit geste à la caméra de surveillance. Les gens de la Douzième étaient habitués à le voir, maintenant, et ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Personne ne l'empêcha donc d'aller jusqu'à la salle des ordinateurs où il savait que son scientifique personnel travaillait toujours à cette heure. Il poussa la porte, une salutation sur les lèvres... et s'arrêta net. Contrairement à son habitude, Akon n'était pas en train de regarder ses écrans en prenant des notes à une allure qui défiait les lois de la physique (et rendait Expérience et le chat lumineux complètement fous). Il avait les bras croisés sur sa console, et la tête posée dessus, enfouie même. C'était inhabituel. Très inhabituel.

Shuuhei s'approcha à petits pas, pour ne pas le déranger ou le faire sursauter, et posa une main sur son épaule. Akon ne bougea pas. Il le secoua alors légèrement, jusqu'à obtenir un grognement pas très rassurant. Bon, changement d'approche. Il passa les bras autour des épaules du scientifique, le serra contre lui, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tout d'abord, pas de réponse, à tel point qu'il faillit bien répéter la question, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux. Il attendit donc, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Akon se redresse, et changea de position sans le lâcher pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux. Qu'à bien y regarder, il avait rouges, de fatigue ou de tristesse. Akon coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'alluma (avec un peu de difficulté car elle tremblait), tira une bouffée, et répondit :

- L'expérience sur l'hybridation de reiatsu. Elle n'a pas marché.

Ah. Shuuhei avait entendu parler de cette expérience. Tous les soirs depuis deux mois, en fait. Akon travaillait avec Mayuri sans ménager ses efforts, et plus d'une fois, il était resté plus tard au laboratoire pour l'améliorer. Lui et son capitaine avaient dépensé leur temps sans compter. Et voilà qu'ils avaient échoué... pas étonnant qu'il soit au trente-sixième dessous. Ca devait être décourageant... Mais c'était à lui, compagnon d'Akon, de faire de son mieux pour le réconforter, maintenant ! Il vint donc s'asseoir sur les genoux de son scientifique, lui ôta sa cigarette, et l'embrassa, prenant tout son temps. Akon mit un peu de temps à y répondre, mais il se prêta au jeu quand la main de Shuuhei descendit entre eux, et sans faire plus de manières, se glissa dans son hakama. Il émit un délicieux petit gémissement qui encouragea son amant à redoubler d'effort. L'autre main glissa sur sa poitrine, et il sursauta en sentant les doigts froids sur sa peau, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Surtout que leurs agaceries étaient... intéressantes. Il grogna quand elles cessèrent, mais Shuuhei était en train de se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre, ça valait bien le coup d'attendre un peu, surtout qu'il le caressait toujours, lui arrachant des grognements rauques qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier.

Satisfait avec sa réaction, et sentant bien qu'Akon n'allait pas tarder longtemps avant de casser quelque chose ou de lui sauter dessus, Shuuhei se releva. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se déshabiller entièrement. Il se soumit un instant à son regard appréciateur, puis revint s'installer sur ses genoux pour écarter la cigarette de son chemin et échanger un long baiser. Avec une précision venant d'un long entraînement, il cala ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles d'Akon sur la chaise, et s'empala sur son membre, sans rompre le baiser. Les mains du scientifique se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'encourageant à bouger, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour faire. Très vite, la bouche d'Akon délaissa la sienne pour explorer son cou et ses épaules à grands renforts de morsures. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Shuuhei, qui ne se priva pas de le lui faire savoir par ses gémissements. Leurs va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, poussés par les mains du scientifique pour le prendre à chaque fois plus longuement, plus profondément. A chaque fois qu'il descendait sur lui, le membre d'Akon touchait un point précis en lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir. Plaisir qui d'ailleurs montait sans cesse, et il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps. Et à en juger par les sillons sanglants laissés par les ongles sur ses hanches, le scientifique non plus n'était pas loin. Shuuhei glissa une main entre eux pour se caresser. Cela suffit à le faire basculer. Son corps se tendit en un arc parfait, et il vint dans un cri qui aurait pu être le nom de son amant. Akon effectua encore deux va-et-vient et le suivit, mordant l'épaule de Shuuhei pour étouffer son propre cri.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, Shuuhei leva la tête, et eut la satisfaction de voir revenu l'habituel sourire en coin de son scientifique, auquel il était en train d'accoler sa cigarette habituelle. Il passa les bras autour de son cou et demanda :

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

Akon passa la main dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés par leurs ébats et répondit :

- Mieux. Tu as la manière de me remonter le moral.

Shuuhei sourit et se plaqua davantage contre lui pour lui voler sa cigarette et un baiser, et les bras d'Akon se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui en une étreinte réconfortante. Après un long moment de silence, le scientifique demanda :

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à se bouger, non ?

- On doit vraiment ? Je suis bien, là...

- Moi aussi, mais si Mayuri-sama entre et nous voit comme ça, il nous disséquera tous les deux, et je serai bien embêté. En plus, le repas que tu as amené a l'air bien appétissant... et j'ai faim.

Shuuhei rit et l'embrassa encore, avant de lui rendre sa cigarette. Il se décida enfin à se séparer de son amant pour se rhabiller. Il faudrait qu'il prenne une douche en rentrant à la Division, et il allait certainement en payer le douloureux prix tôt ou tard. Mais, se dit-il en revenant s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Akon avec les deux bentô soigneusement préparés, c'était un prix à payer bien léger pour avoir réussi à consoler son scientifique.

* * *

Rhooolàlà, qu'est-ce qu'ils font pas dans le labo, Akon et Shuuhei, je suis choquée ! En même temps, faut bien ça pour remonter le moral à Akon ! Et faut bien un drabble sexy pour remonter celui de Loan :D

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas honte ! (même si bientôt, je vais renommer ce recueil de drabbles "The Akon story", mais enfin... Il est cool, Akon !)

Deux drabbles en deux jours ! Vous êtes vernis, et vous le serez encore plus, parce qu'il y en a encore qui arrivent ! Ma muse ne chôme pas, en ce moment !

Review ? :3


	29. Lily St Cyr : Shinji x Kisuke

**Disclaimer : **JE SUIS TITE KUBO ET JE POSSEDE BLEACH ! (ou pas)

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Kisuke Urahara

**Total : **967 mots

**Setting : **pré-Turn back the Pendulum

**Warning : **SHINJI A POIL ! :D

**Prompt : **Lily Saint-Cyr (actrice, spécialisée dans le strip-tease)**  
**

**Béta-lectrice : **Leikkona

Être dans une relation avec Shinji Hirako, capitaine de la Cinquième Division, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Et Kisuke, collègue capitaine du premier, pouvait certainement en témoigner, puisqu'ils étaient impliqués l'un avec l'autre, de manière plutôt romantique. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler romantique le fait de passer du temps ensemble et de s'envoyer en l'air de manière extrêmement satisfaisante. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes déclarations d'amour dégoulinantes, ni même strictes et retenues. Simplement, ils avaient commencé par passer du temps ensemble, comme deux collègues capitaines, et ils avaient décidé de pousser les choses plus loin, comme ça, pour voir. Et ils avaient vu. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ils continuaient de passer du temps ensemble, de coucher ensemble, et c'était très satisfaisant. Mais de romantisme ? Certainement pas. Shinji n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique du tout.

Par contre, Shinji était fantasque. Très fantasque, à sa manière. Le genre à débarquer au milieu de la nuit, à entrer dans son laboratoire pour l'entraîner dans un pas de danse, à ramener des inventions bizarres du monde des humains malgré la désapprobation de toutes sortes d'autorités, et à raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête, même si ça avait l'air particulièrement bizarre. Sans compter le nombre d'endroits étranges où ils avaient couché ensemble (si on pouvait dire "coucher"...). Kisuke avait commencé à s'habituer à trouver un Shinji endormi sur ou dans son lit quand il revenait des laboratoires, mais pour le reste, son compagnon capitaine le rendait encore un peu perplexe. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, d'avoir un peu de fantaisie shinjesque dans sa vie.

Et bien sûr, aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée, ne rêvant que d'enlever ces horribles sandales et de faire une sieste, et Shinji était déjà chez lui, c'était facile à deviner avec la lumière allumée et la musique qui entrait. A se demander s'il travaillait vraiment, ou s'il se contentait de tout confier à son pauvre lieutenant... Pauvre Aizen, il faudrait qu'il lui envoie des chocolats un jour ou l'autre, pour récompenser sa patience, et le fait qu'il s'occupait de faire tourner la division pour qu'il ait toujours un capitaine à longs cheveux blonds de princesse chez lui... Enfin bon, là, la question n'était pas Aizen, mais Shinji qui l'attendait. Après une longue journée passée à expérimenter, supporter son vice-capitaine et tous les autres qui l'entouraient, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et retrouver son compagnon capitaine.

Il entra, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour repérer Shinji pelotonné dans l'accoudoir de son canapé. L'autre capitaine lui envoya son habituel sourire de chat, qui diminua légèrement quand il vit l'épuisement sur son visage. Il déplia sa longue silhouette avec une grâce inattendue pour lui, et Kisuke rougit quand il vit que ses jambes étaient entièrement nues. Et d'ailleurs, il ne portait pas non plus de shikakusho. Juste son haori trop grand, serré autour de lui. Il se leva et s'avança vers son compagnon. Dans le mouvement, le vêtement blanc glissa, dénudant son épaule. Shinji s'arrêta un instant et, d'un simple geste, laissa tomber le haori à ses pieds. Une seconde plus tard, Kisuke le tenait dans ses bras, et il lui rendait son étreinte. La voix de son amant retentit à son oreille :

- Comment tu t'sens ?

- Je suis épuisé. Hiyori est compétente, mais...

- Mais c't'un singe fatiguant.

Kisuke ne put étouffer un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, tu sais... même si c'est un peu vrai.

- Allez viens. J'sais c'qu'il te faut pour te détendre.

Shinji se dégagea du câlin, et entraîna son amant vers la chambre. Là, il le débarrassa de son haori et de son uniforme en quelques gestes efficaces. Mais au lieu de le plaquer contre le mur comme à son habitude, il le poussa gentiment sur le futon et l'y fit s'allonger à plat ventre, avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Kisuke, et entreprirent de les masser, lentement, s'appliquant pour détendre les muscles noués. Le scientifique crut qu'il allait fondre de volupté. Les doigts magiques de Shinji éliminaient la lassitude, la tension, et ne laissaient sur leur chemin que le poids d'une agréable fatigue avec un talent rare.

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il allait bientôt se liquéfier de bonheur, Shinji mit fin au massage. Et il surprit encore une fois Kisuke quand, au lieu de tenter de pousser les choses plus loin, il le fit rouler pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, et vint se coucher contre lui. Le scientifique s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, mais il le coupa d'un baiser et grogna :

- T'es crevé. Dors un peu. On s'occupera d'la bouffe plus tard.

- Et toi ?

- J'reste là, j'bouge pas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il installa sa tête confortablement dans le cou de Kisuke. Celui-ci caressa les longs cheveux blonds étalés tout autour d'eux et ferma les yeux, serrant son irremplaçable amant contre lui. Tout à l'heure, il cuisinerait quelque chose de simple, qu'ils pourraient manger ensemble en discutant, puis boire un peu de saké en écoutant de la musique, et finir la nuit comme ils étaient là maintenant. Pour le moment, avoir son Shinji qui dormait déjà contre lui (et qui ronflait, mais il en était venu à aimer ce son), c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Encore du Shinji, parce que Leikkona réclamait du fluff, et que Shinji, c'est le bien. Et que malgré sa grâce de chat lancé dans une bassine d'eau, Shinji à poil sous son haori, c'est quand même vachement sexy~

J'aurais pu faire qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, mais faut bien changer un peu, nan ? Et puis vous avez eu de l'éro dans le précédent, bande de petits coquins. Et si je pouvais arrêter de délirer toute seule, ça serait quand même cool.

Et puis Shinji, il a de beaux cheveux, d'abord.

Review ? :3


	30. Women : 11e division, no pairing

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas

**Pairing :** no pairing (quoique vague Ken-chan x Yumi)

**Total :** 1339 mots

**Setting :** quelconque

**Warning :** bêtise intense et profonde

**Prompt :** Women

**Béta-lectrices :** Leikkona, Beautiful Draco

- Capitaine ?

Kenpachi leva la tête du formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir, pour voir qu'un large groupe de ses hommes s'était réuni à quelques mètres de lui. C'était l'un d'eux - pas moyen de se rappeler son nom à ce moment - qui venait de le tirer de son travail. Voyant qu'il avait son attention, celui-ci continua :

- On aurait... une question à vous poser, si ça vous dérange pas.

Quand bien même ça le dérangeait, il ne voyait pas trop comment les en empêcher, et s'il ne répondait pas, ils allaient pinailler tout l'après-midi, ou bâcler leur entraînement. Il posa son pinceau, ses papiers, maudit mentalement l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à s'installer dehors pour travailler et profiter du soleil, et grogna plus qu'il ne demanda :

- C'est quoi, l'problème ?

L'autre regarda ses camarades, qui avaient l'air de l'encourager muettement, puis son capitaine, et finalement ses pieds, puis balbutia :

- Comment... comment on fait, pour séduire une femme ?

Quoi ? C'était pour ça qu'on l'interrompait ? C'était ça qui tracassait une bonne cinquantaine de ses hommes, à tel point qu'ils venaient le déranger en pleine paperasse ? A croire qu'il gérait sa division n'importe comment, s'ils avaient du temps à perdre avec des questions idiotes pareilles ! Il s'apprêtait à tous les envoyer sur les roses avec pertes et fracas, voire en défier quelques douzaines au combat en même temps, histoire de leur apprendre à raconter n'importe quoi, mais déjà, l'autre continuait :

- C'est que... voilà, on... s'ennuie un peu, entre hommes, et on sait pas comment s'y prendre pour approcher les femmes sans qu'elles s'enfuient en courant, alors...

A côté de lui, Yachiru avait l'air de trouver ça très divertissant. Au moins une que ça amusait. Parce que lui, il était plutôt navré. Quoi, c'était ça, ses hommes ? Même pas capables de faire preuve d'un minimum de subtilité pour approcher un individu féminin, et ça venait déranger son capitaine pour ça ? C'est vrai qu'il avait insisté pour n'avoir dans sa division que des shinigamis qui aimaient le combat (et qui y étaient forts). Et du coup, il en avait écarté les femmes, qu'il estimait pas aussi douées, sauf certaines mais c'était un souvenir qu'il préférait oublier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui s'il se retrouvait maintenant à la tête d'une division entièrement masculine qui faisait peur aux femmes et qui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec elles. Et accessoirement, à devoir apprendre ce genre de choses à ses hommes. En tous cas, c'était juré, s'il devait avoir La Conversation à propos des abeilles, des petites fleurs et de comment se débrouiller au lit, il irait faire appel à Mayuri. Le scientifique fou ne se ferait certainement pas prier pour les en dégoûter à vie. Et il serait tranquille.

Avec un soupir, il laissa de côté ses plans de traumatisme pour une question plus urgente : comment est-ce qu'il allait aborder ça ? Il avait des conquêtes à son actif, lui, mais de là à réussir à leur expliquer... Il se lança, pourtant, parce qu'ils le regardaient tous avec impatience :

- Bon. Pour approcher une femme, faut pas y aller comme si c'était un autre mec qu'vous voulez affronter. C'pas pareil, une femme, vous l'savez, ça, non ?

Ses hommes échangèrent des regards, remuèrent leurs pieds dans la poussière, regardèrent ailleurs. S'ils pouvaient, ils se seraient mis à siffloter. Kenpachi évita de justesse de se frapper le front. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'assommer. Mais quand même, ses hommes, les hommes qu'il dirigeait, qui l'admiraient, qui prenaient exemple sur lui, ne pouvaient quand même pas être aussi empotés... si ? Encore une fois, il grogna :

- C'est pas possible, vous avez jamais approché une femme ? Vous êtes de tels bras cassés ?

Nouvel échange de regards. Le porte-parole se hasarda à dire :

- Vous savez, capitaine... En tant que membres de la Onzième, on leur fait peur... Et puis... On vous a dit, on sait pas les approcher. Alors...

- Alors vous savez même pas comment c'est...

- En substance, si. Et les... euh... différences... principales... au niveau du corps...

Nouveaux grognements embarrassés, pieds traînés dans la poussière, regards fuyants. L'autre continua bravement :

- Mais c'est qu'au niveau comportement, c'est pas pareil, elles font pas les mêmes choses que nous, et puis il paraît qu'elles sont pas aussi fortes.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Yachiru, qui était assise à côté de Kenpachi pour écouter. La gamine sortit de sa bouche la sucette qu'elle était en train de manger en admirant le spectacle, et énonça, d'un ton sans appel :

- Moi, c'est pas pareil. Je suis pas une femme, je suis un lieutenant.

Allons bon, ça n'allait pas aider. Autant tenter de leur expliquer. Kenpachi prit une nouvelle grande inspiration et se lança : les différences de taille entre les hommes et les femmes (oui, mais le vice-capitaine Kotetsu alors ?), les différences de carrure, et de force (et le capitaine Unohana, ça comptait ?), et ce dont il se souvenait, comme le fait qu'elles avaient souvent les cheveux longs (mais les hommes aussi, ou alors le capitaine Kuchiki était-il une femme ?), qu'elles s'habillaient avec des vêtements colorés, voire à fleurs (et elles se les faisaient voler par le capitaine Kyouraku), et parfois qu'elles se parfumaient (Ichimaru et ses kakis, ça ne comptait pas). Un beau tissu d'âneries, mais bon, il improvisait.

Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent, à essayer de convaincre cette bande d'abrutis de comment c'était une fille, et comment leur parler sans leur faire peur, malgré les interruptions. Mais finalement, il pensait bien avoir réussi à faire rentrer les informations dans leurs têtes de pioche. Du moins, c'est ce que lui disait l'espèce d'étincelle de compréhension dans les regards braqués sur lui. L'un d'eux, toujours le même, leva la main pour demander la parole, et dit :

- Alors, capitaine, si j'ai bien saisi...

Kenpachi l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Ayasegawa-san est une femme ?

Cette fois-ci, la paume de Kenpachi entra en contact avec son front avec une telle violence que le bruit fit sursauter tous les gens présents. Il se leva d'un bon, les faisant tous reculer, et leur ordonna cinq cents tours de la cour au pas de course pour leur apprendre à lui faire perdre son temps avec des idioties, et en plus, de ne pas écouter ce qu'il racontait. Ils décampèrent comme un seul homme. Et en plus, ils auraient à endurer la colère de Yumichika qui était en train de fulminer d'avoir été confondu avec une fille, alors qu'il était simplement plus soigné et élégant que cette bande de singes !

Satisfait de voir ses hommes obtempérer, Kenpachi décida de ramasser ses papiers et de rentrer. Au temps pour le boulot aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était une bouteille de saké à vider pour oublier les deux dernières heures. Au passage, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Yumichika, pour l'inciter à se calmer, et en fut remercié par un sourire. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu leur expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de séduire des femmes, et que ça marchait aussi avec des hommes, mais c'était déjà tellement compliqué comme ça pour cette bande d'abrutis... Et puis, ils auraient pu lui voler son cinquième siège. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Non, le mieux, c'était de recruter des shinigamis femmes, histoire qu'ils s'habituent au moins à en côtoyer. Mais où trouver des femmes qui accepteraient de venir dans sa division ? Ca non, ça n'allait pas être facile...

* * *

Pauvre Ken-chan. Pauvre, pauvre Ken-chan. C'est pas ma faute, j'avais commencé par "comment les hommes de Ken-chan réagiraient si leur capitaine choisissait de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un qui est très différent des gens de la division ? demanderaient-ils des explications ?" et ça a fini par "capitaine, c'est quoi, une femme ?". Et comme cette gemme de la littérature ne voulait pas me lâcher... eh bien voilà.

Accessoirement, je me suis fait rigoler toute seule en écrivant ce truc. Et j'ai même pas honte. Parce que bon, des femmes dans la Onzième... s'il y en a, en plus, c'est des brutes.

La petite pointe de Ken-chan x Yumi, c'est en bonus ! :D

Toutes mes excuses à la Tomoyo de Fuji Kujaku, et à vos OCs filles de la Onzième, je suis sûre qu'il y en a, mais c'était trop drôle pour laisser passer !

Review ? :3


	31. Chef : Shuuhei x Kensei x Tozen

**Disclaimer :** Kuboooo ne nous fais pas languir ! D: Sinon je remettrai plus les persos à leur place après avoir joué avec !

**Pairing :** Shuuhei Hisagi x Kensei Muguruma x Kaname Tôzen

**Total :** 1009 mots

**Setting :** post-Winter War, les méchants ramenés à la "vie" et à Soul Society

**Prompt :** chef (cuistot)

**Béta-lecture :** Leikkona

- Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te demander de me laisser faire ?

Shuuhei leva à peine la tête de la partition qu'il était en train de déchiffrer. Ah. La dispute habituelle. Ca ne valait même pas la peine de se déranger. Il connaissait par coeur ce qui allait suivre. Après tout, la scène se déroulait de manière identique quasiment tous les jours. Kensei tentait d'avoir accès à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, et Kaname restait planté devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Rien de nouveau, quoi.

- Bordel, Kaname ! C'est encore MA cuisine, et si j'ai envie de préparer le repas, je préparerai le repas !

- Tu ne prépares pas un "repas". Tu te contentes de gâcher des ingrédients.

- Moi, gâcher des ingrédients ?

La voix de Kensei était toujours aussi offensée, même si l'accusation avait déjà été lancée un nombre incalculable de fois. Là, il devait vraisemblablement planter ses poings sur ses hanches et toiser Kaname, même si celui-ci ne pouvait évidemment pas être impressionné et se contentait de croiser les bras, possiblement avec une cuillère en bois menaçante à la main.

- J'gâche pas des ingrédients. C'est juste que tu connais rien à ma cuisine.

- En effet, fut la réponse sarcastique, je ne connais rien à ce que tu appelles "cuisine". Comme j'ai appris, on ne recouvre pas la nourriture d'épices en faisant passer ça pour un plat. On croirait que tu essayes de masquer de la viande avariée.

- T'y connais rien, marmonna Kensei, mais Shuuhei devinait que, comme d'habitude, il était en train de s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu n'as pas de palais, ou alors, tu l'as détruit, à force de manger trop épicé. Maintenant, sois gentil, laisse-moi finir de préparer le repas, ou nous ne mangerons jamais.

Il tourna certainement le dos à Kensei et retourna à sa cuisine, sans plus faire attention à lui, ne lui laissant comme options que de rester là à le regarder oeuvrer sans aucune hésitation malgré son handicap - il est vrai que c'était fascinant -, ou tenter de trouver à s'occuper. Et quelques secondes, Shuuhei le vit entrer dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, l'air boudeur, et marmonnant quelque chose qui pouvait bien être "foutu Kaname". Le vice-capitaine ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique :

- Tu n'en as pas encore l'habitude, à force ?

Kensei grogna pour la forme, puis vint s'asseoir face à lui et répondit en soupirant :

- Si, bien sûr. Mais ça va pas m'empêcher de tenter de reprendre ma cuisine à cet envahisseur.

- Comme hier. Et avant-hier. Et...

- Ca va, j'ai compris.

Un silence, seulement troublé par des notes de guitare éparses, puis Shuuhei demanda :

- Tu penses vraiment qu'après des semaines à critiquer ta "cuisine d'homme", il va d'un seul coup te laisser préparer tes trucs tellement épicés qu'il n'y a que toi qui puissent les manger ?

- On ne sait jamais. C'est ma cuisine, après tout ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude de faire ma bouffe, moi !

Sauf depuis que Kaname vivait avec eux et s'occupait de la cuisine, ajouta Shuuhei en son for intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire ça, c'était toujours la même chanson, après tout. Au lieu de ça, il remarqua :

- Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'm'y attendais ? A quoi ?

- A ce qu'il prenne possession de ta cuisine. Quand tu es allé le chercher...

- Quand on est allés le chercher. T'étais d'accord aussi, qu'on le sorte de ce trou et qu'on le ramène ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me plains que la cuisine a été annexée, Kensei.

- Nous empêcher de cuisiner...

- Nous ?

Son ton étonné poussa Kensei à jeter un coup d'oeil à Shuuhei, qui précisa avec un grand sourire :

- Il me laisse cuisiner, moi.

Le vice-capitaine dut bien admettre que, même s'il trouvait son capitaine très séduisant et attirant dans toutes les situations, dans le cas présent, il avait quand même l'air crétin avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Il regarda Shuuhei, qui s'empêcha héroïquement de rire, et finit par remarquer, beaucoup plus doucement :

- Enfin... il est toujours mieux ici qu'au Muken.

- Ou mort, ajouta le vice-capitaine avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Ou mort, confirma Kensei. J'pense que j'peux faire un effort. J'ajouterai mes épices moi-même. Après tout, il cuisine quand même vachement bien.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble, pour découvrir Kaname debout dans le cadre de la porte. Il leur annonça que le repas était prêt, et ils le suivirent dans la cuisine. Le repas était déjà servi, et répandait dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur. Kensei s'assit, et tendit la main vers ses bien-aimés flacons d'épice, mais Kaname l'arrêta d'un geste et précisa :

- Je m'en suis occupé.

A son tour, il s'assit et prit une bouchée de son plat en souriant. Kensei goûta, et dût bien s'avouer que ce maudit Kaname avait assaisonné sa part juste comme il fallait : assez fort pour lui, mais pas assez pour masquer le goût de la nourriture. Décidémment, ce damné cuistot était doué ! Il ne se priva pas pour le lui dire, avec pour seul résultat d'agrandir le sourire. Shuuhei les regarda faire en secouant la tête. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment impayables. Mais bon, pour voir Kaname sourire à nouveau et vivre normalement, ça valait bien leurs petites prises de bec dans la cuisine. De toute façon, elles étaient limitées à la cuisine. Le reste du temps, ils s'entendaient bien, tous les trois. Vraiment, Kensei avait eu raison (ou lui ? qui avait eu l'idée le premier ?) d'aller réclamer Tozen au Muken. La vie ne serait pas la même, sans lui, et beaucoup moins amusante... mais beaucoup plus épicée.

* * *

Parce que Tôzen, il a une telle vie de merde, et une mort pas mieux, qu'il mérite bien un petit happy end, lui aussi. Parce que c'est trop dur de choisir entre Kensei x Tôzen, Shuuhei x Kensei ou Shuuhei x Tôzen. Parce que "chef", ça leur va à tous les trois, les cuistots de la 9e. Parce que du fluff, c'est bon. Parce que threesome. Et parce que Kensei, il fout des épices partout. Alors voilà. Fluffy fluff !

Review ? :3


	32. Jewellery : Uryuu & Ryuuken

**Disclaimer :** Wilwy =/= Kubo

**Pairing :** Uryuu Ishida & Ryuuken Ishida, no pairing, bande de petits pervers

**Total :** 1153 mots

**Setting :** juste après qu'Uryuu ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs

**Prompt :** Jewellery

**Béta-lecture :** Leikkona

A force de la porter, la croix Quincy avait fini par devenir une partie d'Uryuu. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où son grand-père l'avait mise à son poignet en lui recommandant d'en prendre soin. Depuis, il n'avait défait le bracelet qu'une fois, pour l'agrandir, et son bras lui avait paru bizarrement léger. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, et accompagnait tous ses gestes, un petit éclat métallique qui n'accrochait même plus son oeil, tant il y était habitué. A force, elle était usée par les frottements, un peu déformée, mais encore en bon état, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il en prenait soin ; après tout, il y tenait énormément, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était l'objet qui lui permettait d'invoquer son arme, un moyen de protection. C'était le symbole de tout ce en quoi il croyait, de sa mission, de ce que son grand-père lui avait transmis malgré les souhaits de son père.

Pour le moment, il était en train de jouer avec la croix sans même y penser, alors qu'il se tenait devant le bureau de Ryuuken. Celui-ci était installé dans son fauteuil, mains jointes, et l'observait de son regard laser, qui n'avait jamais totalement cessé de le rendre nerveux. Surtout depuis que celui qui était son père, du moins d'un point de vue biologique, n'avait pas hésité à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui tirer une flèche qui l'aurait certainement tué, si jamais elle avait dévié ne serait-ce que d'un dixième de millimètre. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait sa survie à une chance incroyable, ou à une démonstration exemplaire des talents de Quincy de Ryuuken. Le fait qu'il ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs le poussait à voter pour la seconde solution, même s'il avait été persuadé que celui-ci n'aurait jamais su quoi faire d'un arc de Quincy. Mais non, malgré son dégoût pour tout ce qui touchait à leur peuple, Ryuuken était un archer émérite, et il avait pris la peine de lui rendre ses pouvoirs.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été sans prix. Ryuuken avait exigé de lui qu'il s'abstienne de tout commerce avec les shinigamis. Uryuu ne portait pas cette bande de morts-vivants qui se croyait tout permis dans son coeur, et étant donné que le principal représentant de Soul Society qu'il côtoyait était Kurosaki, il n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient en temps normal. Mais il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un lui dicter sa conduite, et surtout pas cet individu froid et distant, et s'il avait envie de partir à Hueco Mundo à la recherche d'Orihime, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher ! Néanmoins, il avait mis son orgueil de côté, et promis qu'il ne ferait rien. Il trouverait bien un moyen de contourner l'interdiction, mais récupérer ses pouvoirs, c'était le plus important.

Ryuuken soupira intérieurement. A l'extérieur, il était le docteur impassible et glacial que son fils semblait toujours voir. Mais en fait, il était agité de sentiments contraires et très bien dissimulés. Contrairement à ce qu'Uryuu pensait, il n'avait pas tiré sur lui sans aucune arrière-pensée, parce qu'il était un monstre et il ne savait quoi encore. Il lui avait été très difficile de viser, il connaissait les risques, et si sa main n'avait pas tremblé, ce n'était que parce qu'il s'était obligé à rester calme, immobile. S'il avait tremblé, il l'aurait tué, et il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir le sang de son fils sur les mains. Il avait eu peur, très peur, et il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Uryuu ne l'aurait pas cru, de toute façon. Il le prenait pour un monstre sans coeur. Il avait peut-être un peu raison, après tout. Il n'avait pas été le plus exemplaire des pères. Mais la mort de sa femme l'avait laissé seul avec un fils qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner de lui. Sôken l'avait aidé à l'éduquer, mais quand lui aussi était mort, à cause de ces bons à rien de shinigamis, il s'était rendu compte que le fossé entre eux était peut-être trop large entre eux pour être comblé.

Et voilà qu'Uryuu se tenait devant lui, comme déjà tant de fois les années passées, quand il avait fait une bêtise et s'apprêtait à se faire gronder. Mais Uryuu n'était plus un enfant. C'était un adolescent qu'il avait devant lui, presque un adulte. Et même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter totalement, il était capable de faire ses propres choix, maintenant, et de décider qui il voulait aider, et comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, il n'approuvait pas. Les shinigamis n'amèneraient jamais rien de bon. Mais allez donc tenter de lui interdire quelque chose... Il était bien comme sa mère, une fois décidé, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'idée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui rendre ses pouvoirs, et s'assurer que sa résolution ne plierait pas. Ensuite... eh bien, à lui de voir.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Ryuuken se redressa sur sa chaise. Uryuu se crispa, s'attendant à un nouveau sermon à base de "tu es faible" et autres "tu es la honte des Quincies". Au lieu de ça, il le vit plonger la main dans un tiroir, et en tirer une petite boîte qu'il fit glisser vers lui sur le bureau. Il expliqua :

- Elle était à ton grand-père. Il est temps maintenant qu'elle te revienne.

Uryuu hésita un instant, puis d'un geste sec, prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur un petit coussin blanc, reposait une croix Quincy. Une belle croix scintillante, à cinq branches, semblable à celle qui se cachait en ce moment même dans la manche de Ryuuken, plus petite, plus délicate. La croix de Sôken, de celui qu'il considérait comme son maître, et il la lui donnait... Il observa un long moment le bijou, puis leva la tête, une grosse boule d'émotion coincée dans la gorge, mais Ryuuken avait fait pivoter son fauteuil pour regarder par la fenêtre, et il lui tournait le dos. Néanmoins, il balbutia :

- Merci...

Ryuuken fut content de ne pas lui faire face, pour que son fils ne voie pas les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur les combats qui l'attendaient. Il resta donc obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, évitant de le regarder. Mais il entendit très bien le dernier mot qu'Uryuu murmura, juste avant de sortir de la pièce :

- ... Père.

* * *

Tout le monde sait que Ryuuken il aime son fiston, même s'il a une manière bien à lui de le montrer (et qu'il faut des attributs masculins hors du commun pour tirer sans trembler sur la chair de sa chair, la prunelle de ses yeux, son Uryuu adoré).

J'ai à peine résisté à lui donner la croix de sa maman, mais en fait, c'est Ryuuken qui l'a, parce que. Oh, et j'ai pas résisté du tout à comparer Uryuu à sa maman puisque maintenant on sait qui c'est ! :D

Un peu de fluff familial, ça fait du bien !

Le prochain texte risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, je suis sur un truc long en ce moment, écrit en collaboration avec Leikkona, et c'est très drôle, mais ça prend du temps !

Review ? :3


	33. Ressemblance : Rukia x Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** je ne fume pas assez la moquette pour écrire Bleach, MÔA !

**Pairing :** petit Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

**Total :** 773 mots

**Setting :** pendant que Rukia squatte chez les Kurosaki

**Warning :** spoiler sur les derniers chapitres !

**Prompt :** ressemblance

**Béta-lecture :** Leikkona

Ca frappait tout le monde à Soul Society, dès qu'ils voyaient Ichigo : c'était le portrait craché de Kaien-dono. Physiquement, bien sûr. Il aurait suffi qu'il utilise un peu de teinture et qu'il ait les yeux bleus (et éventuellement qu'il fasse pousser ses cheveux en une horrible mulette) pour qu'on le pense revenu de la mort. C'en était même perturbant. Rukia n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, la première fois. Mais non, ce n'était pas Kaien avec une perruque orange. Et pourtant, l'impression avait persisté, même si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, d'ailleurs. Son comportement aussi ressemblait à celui de Kaien. Avec leur manie d'adopter tous ceux qui passaient dans son groupe, et de faire de son mieux pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise, Rukia trouvait qu'il se comportait comme son ami. A part avec Ishida, mais ces deux-là s'entendaient de toute façon comme chien et chat. Kaien-dono aussi avait immédiatement fait de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente à l'aide dans la division.

Et puis, Ichigo était protecteur. Que n'importe qui, même quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, se retrouve en danger, et il bondissait à son secours, sans penser une seconde qu'il prenait des risques, et sans jamais rien demander en échange. Oui, Ichigo et Kaien agissaient de la même manière avec les gens. Et quelque part, c'était réconfortant d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui en descendant sur Terre. Pendant un moment, elle s'était même demandé si, par hasard, il n'était pas possible qu'Ichigo soit la réincarnation de Kaien. C'aurait été improbable, certes, mais pas impossible. Sauf qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui détenait l'âme de Kaien, et qu'elle l'avait elle-même fait passé de vie à trépas. Mais tout de même...

Elle eut l'explication assez vite, quand elle intrigua pour s'installer chez les Kurosaki de manière officielle et qu'elle rencontra le père d'Ichigo. Elle le connaissait surtout de vue, elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà parlé, mais elle voulait bien avaler Sode no Shirayuki recouvert de confiture de fraise si ce n'était pas l'ancien capitaine Isshin Shiba, l'oncle de Kaien que tout le monde pensait disparu et probablement décédé depuis plus de vingt ans. Pour quelqu'un mort dans l'exercice de son devoir de shinigami, il était... plutôt bien vivant, à en juger par sa manière d'attaquer son fils à coups de pied. Mais pas moyen de sentir son reiatsu. C'était comme s'il était bloqué par quelque chose. Et il n'eut pas l'air de la reconnaître, mais peut-être qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas qui elle était. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait l'air de cacher sa nature de shinigami, et elle décida de faire comme lui, comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler qui il était. Mais maintenant, la ressemblance entre Ichigo et Kaien tombait sous le sens. Quelque part, ils avaient inconsciemment repéré que le sang des Shiba coulait dans les veines d'Ichigo, et s'étaient focalisés sur leur ressemblance physique.

Mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, plus que les ressemblances entre Ichigo et Kaien, c'étaient leurs différences qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Ichigo était plus jeune, plus emporté que Kaien, plus obstiné, aussi. Une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, impossible de l'en détourner. Plus facile à convaincre, aussi, et à vrai dire (mais elle n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle en profitait aussi), plus facile à manipuler. Ou alors, il cédait pour faire plaisir aux autres, c'était un peu difficile de savoir, au juste. Son côté gentil, probablement. Ichigo préférait montrer son affection par ses actes, plutôt que ses paroles. Et il rougissait comme un gamin de quinze ans dès qu'elle le taquinait sur ses sentiments, c'en était presque adorable. Non, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être qu'au début, Rukia avait été attirée et intriguée par la ressemblance entre Ichigo et Kaien. Mais c'était sa personnalité, et le fait qu'il était unique, qui l'avaient définivement séduite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre Kaien dans sa vie, elle pensait à lui, et elle savait qu'il était libre, maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'Ichigo parce qu'il était la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse, parce qu'il était lui-même, un point c'est tout !

* * *

Parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose avec Kubo qui tendait des ficelles subtiles genre "OHLALA ICHIGO IL RESSEMBLE A KAIEN, HEIN, DITES DONC", et qui a géré ces révélations d'une manière tellement délicate...

Enfin bon, maintenant, on sait pourquoi ils ont la même tronche, les deux, même si c'est pas bien malin... (au départ, Ichigo devait être la réincarnation de KAIEN-DONO, quand même...)

Et puis, il faut bien un peu de Ichi x Ruki, parce que c'est quand même un peu strange, et mignon aussi, et j'peux pas écrire que du yaoi, là, oh ! Et puis, elle est choupie, Rukia, faut bien que quelqu'un fasse du drabble sur elle !

Review ? :3


	34. 69 : Kensei x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas !

**Pairing :** Kensei Muguruma x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 598 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt :** 69

**Béta-lecture :** RapistPanda

Un coup frappé à la porte du bureau attira l'attention de Shuuhei, l'arrachant à l'exemplaire du Seireitei Communication qu'il était en train de corriger en maudissant les singes illetrés qui se chargeaient de la composition des textes. Il leva la tête, pour découvrir son capitaine nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Comme d'habitude, il eut un petit coup au coeur en le voyant aussi "cool", comme disaient les humains. L'air détendu, les cheveux ébourriffés par le vent, les muscles mis en valeur par le haori et le shikakusho sans manches. Une vision enchanteresse.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait à être aussi sexy ici, ou toute autre stupidité du genre (son cerveau avait tendance à avoir de drôles de ratés quand son capitaine était dans les parages), quand Kensei franchit la distance qui le séparait du bureau, prit appui dessus et se pencha au-dessus des papiers, jusqu'à être à une dizaine de centimètres seulement de Shuuhei . Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche soudain très sèche, que ses joues brûlaient et que son coeur battait vraiment fort. L'"effet Kensei", comme il en était venu à l'appeler, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à seulement attribuer à l'admiration sans bornes qu'il prêtait à celui qui l'avait sauvé il y avait longtemps, et qui le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

Kensei n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur son vice-capitaine, ou alors, ça l'amusait bien. Avec un sourire en coin, il demanda :

- Tu sais quel jour on est, gamin ?

Shuuhei secoua la tête. Là, sur le coup, ça lui échappait.

- On est le 9 juin.

... et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

- Le 9 juin, répéta-t-il. Ca s'écrit avec un 6 et un 9.

Ah. Il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Kensei leva la main et toucha doucement la joue de Shuuhei, là où, il y avait bien longtemps, il avait écrit le même nombre que son capitaine portait sur la poitrine. Il murmura :

- J'vais pas te souhaiter un "joyeux jour du 69", ça fait vraiment con. Mais j'le pense. Ca m'plaît que t'aies ce nombre... mon nombre sur toi.

Il attrapa l'uniforme, le tira vers lui, et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du vice-capitaine en un baiser brutal qui n'était pas désagréable. Shuuhei ne se fit pas priver pour y répondre, et pour passer les mains dans les cheveux blancs, encore et encore, tandis que la main libre de son capitaine se posait sur sa nuque pour le maintenir comme ça, et qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Kensei finit par le lâcher, bien trop tôt à son goût (mais tout ce qui n'était pas l'éternité était encore trop tôt), eut un sourire satisfait, et fit demi-tour pour sortir du bureau, le laissant essouflé et un brin surpris, mais pas du tout déçu de la tournure des événements. Alors comme ça, son capitaine aimait son tatouage ? Voilà qui laissait présager beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans un futur proche... voire très proche. Après tout, le 9 juin n'était pas fini, et il y aurait peut-être moyen de concrétiser toutes ces idées qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques temps... Avec un sourire, il se remit au travail. Kensei ne perdait rien pour attendre...

* * *

Le 9 juin au Japon, ça s'écrit "6/9", et donc, 69, Kensei, Shuuhei, tralalalala :D Comme Kensei l'a dit, je pense que vous avez saisi ! Quand vous le lirez, on sera le 10, mais fallait bien que je fête le Kensei Day, non ? :p (et non, j'y ai totalement pas pensé toute seule, donc spéciale kass-dédi à Loan the Daughter of Neptune pour me l'avoir dit o/)

Ce drabble est la preuve que je peux écrire un drabble en 18 minutes, même s'il est un brin couillon. Et le KenShuu, c'est sexyyyy~

Et puis voilà ! Pour toi, public ! (Dites, y'a pas quelqu'un qui m'a demandé un KenShuu y'a genre pas longtemps...?)

Review ? :3


	35. Fight : Akon x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède toujours pas Bleach (je ferais pas de mal à Zangetsu, MOI !)

**Pairing : **Akon x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total : **530 words

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt : **Fight

**Béta-lecture : **Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Akon et Shuuhei ne se disputent pas souvent (Shuuhei est plutôt facile à vivre, et Akon a l'habitude de laisser passer beaucoup de choses), mais quand ça leur arrive, c'est souvent assez violent. Les raisons sont diverses, mais se résument souvent à la même chose : ne pas pouvoir passer assez de temps ensemble. Que ce soit parce que Shuuhei est trop occupé à la finalisation d'un Seireitei Communication, ou qu'Akon vient de passer cinq jours entiers enfermé dans le laboratoire, sans même sortir un peu prendre l'air, bref, en général, c'est qu'ils ne se voient pas assez. Et parfois, que Shuuhei admire un peu trop son capitaine, et pas assez son scientifique, mais c'est plus rare.

Dans ces cas-là, les cris et les insultes fusent. Ils n'en viennent pas aux mains, non, ils n'en sont tout de même pas là, mais ce qu'ils se disent est souvent assez brutal. Généralement, ça se termine par des larmes désespérément dissimulées, Akon qui retourne dormir dans le capharnaüm sans nom qui lui sert d'appartement, et Shuuhei qui se retrouve tout seul avec Expérience.

Ca peut durer comme ça deux jours, trois, parfois même jusqu'à une semaine quand des mots vraiment durs ont été échangés. Les membres de la Neuvième lancent des regards inquiets à leur vice-capitaine, Kensei est concerné, les autres scientifiques évitent le bureau d'Akon pour ne pas le déranger et éventuellement être empoisonnés, et Mayuri ne demande rien parce qu'il sait et que son troisième siège est assez grand pour régler ses problèmes, et séparer sa vie privée de son travail.

Et puis, finalement, leurs appartements leur paraissent bien vides (même celui d'Akon et son désordre hallucinant), et le désir de la compagnie de l'autre devient plus fort que la rancoeur et la colère. Ca commence par un petit geste. Shuuhei écrit un petit texte poétique et nébuleux qu'il glisse sous la porte de la salle aux écrans, et il retrouve dans son bureau un petit dessin. Il a d'ailleurs toute une collection de petits Akon et de petits Shuuhei dessinés sur des pages arrachées aux blocs de la Douzième. Ou alors, c'est le scientifique qui dépose sur le bureau une fiole aux couleurs bizarres qui dégage une odeur appréciable, ou des gâteaux qu'il a laborieusement préparés en secret avec le matériel du laboratoire. Shuuhei répond en laissant de petits animaux en origami sur sa console.

Le soir, Akon revient chez Shuuhei, où il est accueilli successivement par une appétissante odeur de nourriture, un petit chat qui se précipite vers lui, et un Shuuhei avec un tablier qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Il éteint sa cigarette dans un cendrier placé exprès près de la porte, franchit la distance qui le sépare de son amant. Il le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, et Shuuhei lui rend son étreinte, soulagé que la dispute soit derrière eux. Et que, même s'il y a souvent des hauts et des bas, et qu'ils s'en veulent parfois, Akon finit toujours par rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Un petit drabblounet (petit par rapport à d'habitude, hein !) pour Loan the Daughter of Neptune, parce que j'avais totalement oublié de dire qui m'avait soufflé l'idée du Kensei Day !

Et puis Akon et Shuuhei, ils sont quand même vachement choupis ensemble. Même quand ils se disputent ! (par contre, je toucherais pas des gâteaux venant de la 12e, même avec une perche de 5m de long...).

Dans ma tête, Expérience est totalement canon :D (Et Akon, il fait du fanart !)

Donc pour Loan ! o/

Review ? :3


	36. Gayness : Tesla & Orihime, Tesla x Nnoi

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach (ni, hélas, cet Uryuu en uniforme teeellement sexy~)**  
**

**Pairing : **Tesla Lindocruz & Orihime Inoue (no pairing), Tesla Lindocruz x Nnoitora Jiruga

**Total : **2525 mots

**Setting :** Orihime prisonnière à Hueco Mundo

**Prompt :** Gayness

**Béta-lecture : **Leikkona, Kisu Suki, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

**Petit mot de la patate : **encore une fois, un OS posté ici pour éviter qu'il ne soit avalé par les tréfonds de ffnet ! Avec maintenant 50% d'Orihime en plus !

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une créature qui ne montrait jamais ni émotions, ni agacement, ni rien du tout, la patience d'Ulquiorra avait des limites. Même si personne n'en était conscient. En fait, tout Hueco Mundo avait découvert qu'il avait une patience, et qu'elle n'était pas infinie, en lui confiant Orihime pour qu'il la surveille. Finalement, même le Cuatro Espada ne pouvait supporter le côté fantasque d'une humaine, sa gaieté, ses bavardages avec Luppi et sa cuisine ad vitam eternam.

Il faut bien noter qu'il n'avait ni hurlé, ni menacé, ni mis des coups de tête dans le mur, comme certains de ses collègues moins retenus auraient pu faire. Il se rendit simplement chez Aizen-sama, s'inclina poliment devant lui, et expliquz d'un ton calme que si personne ne l'aidait à la surveiller, et si ses appartements ne retrouvaient pas le silence, il risquait fort d'y avoir de la confiture d'humaine étalée sur les murs du château dans les prochaines minutes. Aizen-sama prit la menace au sérieux. Il y eut des conversations entre le maître de Hueco Mundo et ses subalternes (Gin étant d'avis de la confier à Grimmjow pour qu'elle lui fasse des couettes), de nombreuses options envisagées, mais finalement, il fut décidé de la confier à quelqu'un qui serait assez obéissant pour ne pas risquer la colère d'Aizen-sama.

Et c'est ainsi que Tesla hérita de la garde d'Orihime. Il protesta, se plaignit qu'il n'était pas humaine-sitter, mais au service dévoué de Nnoitora-sama, le Quinto râla qu'il ne voulait pas d'une casse-pieds idiote et bêtement humaine dans ses quartiers et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour s'en servir comme cible d'entraînement à la moindre occasion. Aizen régla la question d'un sourire et d'un regard d'avertissement, renvoyant Nnoitora maugréer dans son coin avec une bouteille, et Tesla se demander pourquoi lui, et comment on s'occupait d'une humaine, d'abord. Il pensa bien aller demander à Yammy, qui avait un chien. Ca ne devait pas être trop différent, après tout, même si c'était un chien Hollow. Ou alors, Ulquiorra devait pouvoir le conseiller. Mais finalement, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas aller les déranger avec des questions stupides, surtout le Cuatra qui devait encore être en train de se remettre.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas très difficile, de s'occuper d'une humaine, elle s'occupait très bien toute seule. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était surveiller qu'elle ne mette le feu à rien avec les trucs bizarres qu'elle préparait, que Luppi ne cause pas de catastrophe en venant parler avec elle, et que Grimmjow ne casse pas les murs en tentant de réduire Luppi en pièces. Tesla tenta bien de faire preuve de sérieux et d'autorité, parce que quand même, elle n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait dans ses quartiers sans lui rendre de comptes ! Il exigea donc de savoir ce que c'était que ces drôles de livres qu'elle avait insisté pour emprunter à Aizen-sama, pour "s'occuper". Elle ne fit pas de difficultés pour lui en prêter, mais il n'en comprit pas le quart. C'était de ces livres pleins de choses bizarres avec des gens qui franchissaient des océans pour se rejoindre et qui étaient séparés par des épreuves, avec plein de grandes phrases et de déclarations alambiquées. Et en plus, elle avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient, et de ne pas trouver ça clair comme les explications de Szayel. Il fallait croire qu'elle comprenait les choses complexes comme les sentiments, aussi bien qu'Aizen-sama. Et pour ça, Tesla commençait à éprouver du respect pour elle. Après tout, elle était la seule ici à comprendre toutes ces choses bizarres, ça prouvait bien que les humains n'étaient pas juste bons à servir de dîner. Elle pourrait peut-être l'aider avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête...

L'idée mit un certain temps à faire son chemin dans son esprit, parce que quand même, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à prendre conseil auprès d'un casse-croûte ! Mais puisqu'elle était calée en sentiments, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider... Et puis, bon, c'était un peu gênant de tout raconter, aussi. Mais elle ne rapporterait certainement pas ce qu'il allait lui dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, il la réduirait en poussière, et il prétendrait qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir. Le plan parfait - même si Aizen-sama aurait probablement sa tête si ça dégénérait ...

Elle était en train de lire un de ces livres bizarres quand il l'apostropha d'un "femme !" un peu hésitant. Elle leva la tête, et sourit, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer :

- J'ai une question à te poser. Si tu en parles à n'importe qui, je te tuerai.

La menace n'eut pas l'air de la perturber plus que ça, et elle demanda simplement :

- Comment puis-je vous aider, Arrancar-san ?

- Tout d'abord, répondit-il en s'asseyant, je ne m'appelle pas "Arrancar-san", je m'appelle Tesla Lindocruz.

- Bien, Tesla-san. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Eh bien...

Et là, l'hésitation. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui parler de ça. Et si quelqu'un apprenait ? Après tout, les Arrancars étaient censés être des créatures sans aucun sentiment, la cruauté personnifiée. Et si elle se moquait de lui ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas répondre ? Est-ce qu'il la tuerait, dans ces cas-là ? C'était difficile de penser à ça quand elle le regardait avec ces grands yeux où ne brillait aucune lueur de meurtre, comme chez les autres Arrancars, ni même aucune moquerie, comme il en avait l'habitude avec Nnoitora-sama. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie, maintenant, de lui dire, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la réponse. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je crois que je ressens ce que vous, les humains, appelez des "sentiments".

Il s'attendait à la réaction de moquerie standard à laquelle il était tellement habitué. Au lieu de ça, l'humaine émit un drôle de couinement et se mit à battre des mains en s'exclamant que c'était "fabuleux". Ca devait être une réaction positive, alors, du moins d'après ce qu'il en avait lu. Il attendit qu'elle s'arrête, et elle finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Nouvelle hésitation. C'est que c'était assez personnel, comme sujet, et si ça se savait... Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant se lancer.

- Eh bien... quand je regarde Nnoitora-sama... ça me fait bizarre, ici, expliqua-t-il avec un geste vague en direction de sa poitrine.

- Quand ça ?

- Tout le temps. C'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, je l'admire, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir sa fraccion. Parce qu'il est tellement fort, c'est impressionnant...

- Alors, c'est normal...

- Mais non, coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas normal ! Les Arrancars ne sont censés rien ressentir, c'est Aizen-sama qui l'a dit, et il sait de quoi il parle ! Alors normalement, je devrais juste avoir peur parce qu'il est fort, parce que ça, c'est normal, c'est de l'instinct de préservation, mais je ne devrais pas le trouver fort et impressionnant, et je ne devrais pas avoir mal et avoir envie de disparaître quand il se comporte mal envers moi et qu'il me frappe, et...

Les mots se téléscopaient pour sortir, maintenant. Il fixait ses mains pour ne pas voir le regard certainement horrifié de l'humaine. Elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à déguerpir pour ne pas rester avec une créature aussi bizarre et dépravée que lui. Il se demandait ce que c'était cette drôle de sensation qui lui piquait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et pourquoi sa gorge se serrait, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le coupant effectivement et lui arrachant un couinement de surprise. Il leva la tête, et Orihime lui mit quelque chose de sucré dans la bouche, coupant court à toute protestation. C'était bizarre, un peu spongieux, mais pas désagréable, et ça eut l'avantage de couper court à son discours disjoint. Pendant qu'il mâchait (péniblement, c'était quand même un peu étrange comme préparation, et en tant qu'Arrancar, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de manger), elle se rassit, et, le regardant sérieusement, lui dit :

- Je pense que je sais ce que vous avez.

D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à continuer. Le grand sourire qu'elle afficha alors lui donna un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand elle s'exclama, avec l'air de celle qui annonce une nouvelle fabuleuse :

- Vous êtes amoureux de Nnoitora-sama !

Hein ? quoi ? Amoureux ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit amoureux ! Orihime dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'elle demanda :

- Vous ne pensez pas...?

Il l'interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être amoureux ?

Après mûre réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas la question à poser, mais c'était ça ou aller demander à un des shinigamis, et il aurait mille fois préféré être mangé tout vivant par Grimmjow plutôt que de se tourner vers Aizen-sama pour obtenir un éclaircissement. Il écouta donc ses explications, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, étaient tout de même un peu confuses. De ce qu'il en comprenait, ça se basait sur de l'admiration, l'envie de rester collé à lui, de lui faire des câlins, et d'autres choses qu'elle passa sous silence en rougissant. En bref, ce qu'il ressentait, une fois qu'il réussit à transcrire son langage d'humaine en Arrancar de bon ton. Bon. Il éprouvait des sentiments, ça, c'était clair, pas à discuter. Et il était amoureux. Ca collait parfaitement à ce qu'il disait. Sauf qu'à lire les livres d'Aizen-sama, il y avait quand même un obstacle majeur. Il interrompit donc ses déclarations d'un :

- Femme ! Tout ça ne tient pas debout !

Elle le regarda, intriguée, et peut-être un peu effrayée par son éclat de voix, mais elle ne partit pas en courant. Au contraire, elle demanda, toujours aussi tranquille :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tient pas debout, Tesla-san ?

- Pour être amoureux, il faut un mâle et une femelle ! C'est écrit là-dedans ! cria-t-il en brandissant l'un des livres.

Orihime se contenta de secouer la tête, et répondit :

- Les livres ne disent pas toujours la vérité, vous savez ? Ce sont des histoires pour passer le temps. C'est possible aussi que deux... mâles soient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ca arrive, et puis voilà. Ce n'est pas grave si Nnoitora-sama ou vous n'êtes pas une femelle.

Sa remarqrue eut le don de calmer Tesla presque instantanément. Il se rassit, réfléchit un instant, puis répéta, davantage pour vérifier qu'autre chose :

- Alors c'est possible que je sois amoureux de Nnoitora-sama ? Même si c'est un mâle ?

- C'est possible, en effet. C'est même sûr.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

- Il faut lui dire !

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tesla.

- Lui... dire ?

- Bien sûr, Tesla-san. Sinon, vous serez malheureux. Ca veut dire, expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe de l'Arrancar, que vous aurez toujours mal dans la poitrine, et que vous voudrez toucher Nnoitora-sama sans pouvoir, et qu'à la fin, vous voudrez mourir pour arrêter d'avoir mal.

- C'est... ce que disent les livres ?

- Certains, oui.

- Et comment on fait ?

L'humaine se pencha vers lui et lui tapota la main avec un sourire qui lui donna un drôle de sentiment de chaleur, et elle lui dit :

- Ne vous en faites pas. Le plus dur, c'est de s'en rendre compte. Je vous aiderai, si vous le voulez.

Il accepta d'un signe de tête, tout en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était que les humaines, ça pouvait quand même être dangereux...

~o~

Nnoitora était en train de se livrer à son occupation favorite, tenter de battre son record d'ingurgitation d'alcool, et il était en bonne voie pour être complètement imbibé, quand un léger raclement de gorge attira son attention. Il leva la tête de sa bouteille de saké, pour découvrir une vision... assez inhabituelle. Son Tesla se tenait devant lui, avec son air Nnoitora-sama-je-mourrais-pour-vous, mais... il avait beau y réfléchir, en général, il n'avait pas de petites pinces colorées dans ses cheveux, ni de truc rose bizarre, et il n'était certainement pas entouré d'un large ruban rouge qui formait un gros noeud sur sa poitrine. A bien y regarder, il ne savait pas qui s'en était chargé, parce que la manière dont il était noué avait un petit côté bondage assez étrange quand on connaissait sa fraccion. Avec une grande éloquence, Nnoitora demanda :

- C'est quoi, c'bordel ?

Tesla rougit fortement, et répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Je... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Nnoitora-sama.

Déclaration qui fut suivie par un long silence. Nnoitora décida de l'encourager gentiment d'un :

- Bah vas-y, grouille, j'ai pas toute la journée.

Tesla remua un peu les pieds, fixa ses mains, et finit par marmonner :

- Je vous aime, Nnoitora-sama.

Nnoitoira posa sur lui un unique oeil perplexe, dans l'attente d'une explication qui ne vint pas, Tesla ayant de nouveau l'air passionné par ses doigts. Il aboya :

- Qu'est-c'que tu racontes, comme conneries ?

- C'est... c'est l'humaine qui m'a dit que... enfin... J'ai envie de rester avec vous, de... de vous admirer, de vous embrasser... Je veux rester à vos côtés pour toujours...

Les mots se perdirent dans une sorte de hoquet bizarre. Nnoitora regarda sa fraccion, remua un instant ce qui avait été dit dans son esprit. Ces sentiments, c'était bien embêtant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, mais il fallait bien avouer que son Tesla avait l'air très adorable, tout rougissant qu'il était, et s'il le vénérait encore plus, pourquoi pas. Il attrapa le gros noeud entre deux doigts, tira, et se retrouva avec le ruban en main et un Arrancar blond sur les genoux. Un Arrancar blond tout tremblant, qui le regardait avec un oeil immense. Lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à être stoppé, celui-ci passa les bras autour du cou de Nnoitora, et comme aucune gifle ne venait, posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de son maître. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, et il recula, honteux et embarrassé. Mais rien ne vint. Nnoitora se contentait de le regarder, avec une pointe d'étonnement et ce qui ressemblait fort à de la... satisfaction ? Au lieu de le battre comme plâtre, comme il s'y attendait, l'Espada posa les mains sur la taille de Tesla, l'attira contre lui, avec un peu plus de brutalité que nécessaire, certes, et grogna d'un ton presque amical :

- J'y comprends pas grand-chose, à ces histoires de sentiments. Mais si ça t'fait m'admirer encore plus, et que j'peux t'avoir comme ça n'importe quand, ça m'va.

Et il lui sourit, un vrai sourire comme sa fraccion n'en avait jamais vu venant de lui. Tesla s'installa plus confortablement contre son Espada, et sentit les bras de celui-ci se serrer autour de lui dans une étreinte agréable. Vaguement, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de remercier l'humaine. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais, jamais eu son Nnoitora...

* * *

Le prompt complet était "Orihime aide Tesla à comprendre qu'il est totalement gay pour Nnoitora". Ca a plutôt pas mal tourné !

Bon, ça a méchamment squatté dans mon ordinateur, j'étais grave bloquée, mais finalement, voilà ! J'aime toujours autant Orihime, alors j'essaye de lui donner un rôle un peu plus important (même si c'est "courrier du coeur des Arrancars" mélangé à "meilleure copine de Luppi paskej'aimLuppi). Les dialogues sont peut-être un peu pourris, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Ah oui. Aizen lit totalement des romans Harlequin. Et même mieux, il en écrit, avec Shinji comme princesse, et le beau chevalier Aizen qui vient la sauver sur le dos de son Arrancar-destrier blanc, et ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ou quelque chose du genre.

BREF ! Tesla et Nouilletora, ils ont besoin d'amûr (et de saké) ! Qu'ils sont mignons !

Review ? :3


	37. Découvert ! : Shinji & Aizen

**Disclaimer :** Bleach toujours pas à moi

**Pairing :** sorte de Sôsuke Aizen x Shinji Hirako, one-sided

**Total :** 1670 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, gentil!Aizen revenu du côté lumineux et bossant à la Cinquième

**Prompt :** découvert !

**Béta-lecture :** Leikkona

Avec un grognement plus digne d'un Grimmjow réveillé que d'un distingué capitaine de la Cour des Âmes pures, Shinji se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de capitaine, lança un disque de jazz de la pointe du pied, et soupira. S'il avait su que garder Aizen chez lui et lâchement en profiter pour lui faire faire toute la paperasse de la division impliquait également qu'après l'avoir mis sous clé, il revienne dans son bureau pour vérifier le travail accompli, il l'aurait laissé enfermé au Muken sans aucun hésitation. Enfin, presque aucune hésitation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se décharger de tout son travail sur son ancien-lieutenant-traître-prisonnier-esclave, était-ce tant demander ? Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec encore plus de choses à faire !

S'il devait trimer comme un forçat (le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée à part ennuyer Hiyori ne lui vint pas à l'esprit), il lui fallait un remontant. Un remontant alcoolisé, même. Le tout-venant avait été bu par Nnoitora, mais s'il se souvenait bien, il devait lui rester un peu caché dans le tiroir du bas du bureau de Sôsuke, là où Hiyori ne penserait pas à aller chercher pour lui casser sur la tête. Il s'arracha donc au confort de son fauteuil pour aller récupérer la précieuse bouteille. Au moment où il refermait le tiroir maintenant en désordre, un paquet de feuilles jeté en vrac accrocha son regard. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sôsuke, de ranger des papiers de cette manière, il était bien trop soigneux. Sa curiosité piquée, Shinji prit une page au hasard et y jeta un oeil.

_"... D'un geste gracieux, la princesse rejeta sa longue crinière dorée par-dessus ses épaules au dessin parfait. Les mèches plus courtes jetaient une ombre élégante sur son front lisse et sans défaut, et nimbait ses traits d'un halo presque angélique..." _

... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Ca ressemblait à de la mauvaise prose. Très mauvaise, même. Le genre qu'on trouvait à bas prix chez les humains. Shinji continua sa lecture.

"_... Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux à la forme parfaite, cajolant et mettant en évidence leur couleur raffinée, celle d'un thé précieux délicatement et soigneusement infusé..."_

De mieux en mieux. D'où ça pouvait bien sortir ? Qui s'amusait à planquer des romans idiots dans des bureaux d'esclaves ? Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, on aurait cru la calligraphie élégante de Sôsuke... Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Sôsuke ne se serait jamais abaissé à écrire une chose pareille, il aimait les textes classiques, les grands poèmes, les auteurs cultivés. Pas les romans de gare, si tant est qu'il savait ce que c'était. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas écrire des choses comme :

_"... Elle sourit, un sourire enchanteur, d'une grâce extrême, prompt à ravir le coeur de tous ceux qui le voyaient, dévoilant des dents parfaites d'une blancheur éclatante."_

Sôsuke était bien plus évolué que ce genre de torchons pour midinettes. C'était amusant à lire, cependant, peut-être parce que c'était écrit avec les pieds. Mais toujours aucun indice...

_"... Princesse Shinji..." _

Encore heureux que les bâtiments étaient vides à cette heure, parce que son "MAIS C'EST MOI, CA !" aurait fait sursauter tout le monde à au moins cent mètres à la ronde. Qu'est-ce que son nom foutait là-dedans ? Et pourquoi une princesse ?

Shinji retourna s'asseoir, la liasse de papiers en main. A bien relire le passage, la description faisait penser à lui, en effet. Enfin, une version améliorée, idéalisée, de lui. Et une princesse. Il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes qui l'admiraient ou l'avaient admiré, avec qui il avait eu une relation, et qui avaient une fascination sans bornes pour ses cheveux, ses yeux, ou... bon, peut-être pas ses dents, pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais alors... Sôsuke écrivait vraiment des romans à l'eau de rose ? Voilà qui était plus qu'étonnant... et très intéressant. Ca valait bien le coup qu'il en lise un peu plus... Avec le sourire de chat dépourvu de grâce extrême, et qui ne ravissait pas de coeur, bien en place, il remit les feuillets dans l'ordre, posa les pieds sur son bureau, et entama sa lecture.

~o~

Comme tous les matins, Sôsuke arrangea ses boucles châtains, vérifia que son uniforme était impeccable et qu'il était de nouveau le modèle parfait d'esclave-lieutenant-sans-badge, puis quitta ses quartiers. Shinji n'était pas venu le chercher, ce n'était pas tellement courant. Ca voulait certainement dire qu'il avait bu jusqu'à plus soif avec Kyouraku, Ukitake et Nnoitora, et qu'il serait encore d'humeur totalement massacrante toute la journée. Il faudrait qu'il fasse profil bas, et qu'il ignore les "Butterflaizen" hargneux lancés dans sa direction. Enfin, il commençait à avoir l'habitude...

Il eut un moment d'hésitation en arrivant devant la porte du bureau. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait en-dessous, et du jazz qui s'entendait dans tout le couloir. Mais si Shinji était déjà réveillé et en état d'écouter de la musique, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher ? Est-ce qu'il commençait à lui faire confiance ? Autant attendre de lui qu'il enfile une longue robe blanche en tulle et se mette à danser la valse tout autour de la pièce...

Avec un sourire en coin à cette idée, Sôsuke poussa la porte du bureau, et salua poliment son capitaine. Celui-ci répondit à peine d'un grognement, intéressé qu'il était par ce qu'il était en train de lire. Assez bizarrement, ce n'était pas un des romans qu'il volait régulièrement à Rose, mais un tas de feuilles éparses qui avaient l'air de le passionner. Un tas de feuilles éparses... qui ressemblait bizarrement à celles qu'il cachait dans son tiroir. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il y en avait partout, sur le bureau, sur l'étagère, par terre. Tous les romans qu'il avait écrits et cachés, son jardin secret, étaient éparpillés autour de son capitaine, qui avait l'air de les lire avec délectation.

- Capitaine ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

L'exclamation scandalisée attira suffisament l'attention de Shinji pour qu'il daigne lever la tête. Il regarda Sôsuke, qui avait l'air à mi-chemin entre la colère et la déception, et répondit avec un sourire-de-chat :

- J'me donne le droit.

Et comme son prisonnier n'ajoutait rien, probablement à la recherche d'une phrase assassine, il ajouta :

- T'sais, t'es pas très doué pour cacher des trucs. Même Gin était plus doué qu'toi. Quand il était gamin.

Sôsuke fronça encore les sourcils et lui jeta un regard on ne peut plus noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur son capitaine. Il répondit sèchement :

- Vous n'aviez quand même pas le droit de lire tout ça. C'est à moi, et c'est privé.

- T'sais, j'suis au courant d'tellement d'trucs privés sur toi, comme cette amusante habitude que t'as de r'mettre tes lunettes dès qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air...

Seuls ses réflexes de Shinigami lui permirent d'éviter une sandale lancée de manière toute hiyorienne par un Sôsuke furibond. Pour enfoncer le clou, il ajouta, narquois :

- En plus, c'est pas comme si t'écrivais si bien qu'ça, alors pourquoi l'planquer comme un chef-d'oeuvre ? T'écris comme une lycéenne.

Cette fois-ci, la seconde sandale le cueillit en plein front, et lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. Même avec ses pouvoirs scellés, Sôsuke frappait encore plutôt fort. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis Shinji ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu m'vois vraiment comme une princesse ?

L'ex-lieutenant lui lança une nouvelle oeillade particulièrement assassine, puis, comme si toute combativité l'avait quitté, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et soupira :

- Ce n'est que pour les besoins de l'histoire. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose d'une princesse.

- C'pas c'que me disent tes romans. T'as l'air d'faire une sacrée fixation sur les princesses blondes à frange...

- Les princesses gracieuses et séduisantes. Une sorte d'anti-Shinji, si vous préférez.

- Pour quelqu'un qu'a écrit je n'sais combien de romans d'amour où le beau chevalier ou aventurier ou je ne sais quoi Aizen vient au secours d'la pauvre princesse, jeune fille en détresse, riche héritière Shinji et qu'ils tombent amoureux, j'trouve que tu protestes un peu beaucoup, t'sais.

Les doigts de Sôsuke se crispèrent, mais il se contenta de répondre :

- Il faut écrire sur ce qu'on connaît, capitaine.

- Si tu l'dis, Sôsuke, si tu l'dis...

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit du feutre sur un premier rapport, et des pages que Shinji tournait. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine remarqua d'un ton léger :

- Au fait, j'espère que ça te dérange pas...

- Que quoi ne me dérange pas ? répondit Sôsuke sans même lever les yeux.

- J'ai filé un de tes romans à Rose, histoire qu'il s'en paye une tranche.

Rien n'aurait pu sauver Shinji du jet de dossier qui l'atteignit en plein front. Il bascula de sa chaise et s'effondra avec toute la grâce d'un sac de farine, en un tas assez peu digne de haori blanc et de cheveux blonds. Satisfait, Sôsuke reprit son travail. Il y avait tout de même certaines choses qu'il n'acceptait pas, et si son capitaine devait apprendre par la manière forte qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de son art... eh bien, il avait encore suffisamment de dossiers sous la main !

* * *

Avant tout, un grand merci à Leikkona pour son aide, parce qu'elle écrit du Shinji plus vrai que nature !

Et voilà un nouveau drabble crétin, parce que ma Muse de l'Enfer ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser passer une aussi belle idée que "Aizen écrit des romans Harlequin", surtout si on le combine avec "Shinji tombe dessus et se paye sa tête".

Le pire, c'est que j'ai bien rigolé à écrire ce truc, et que c'est allé super vite, comme souvent quand j'écris du n'importe quoi ! Et c'était particulièrement marrant d'écrire des bouts du roman en lui-même :D

Voilà voilà, parce que le Aizen x Shinji même one-sided, ça fait tourner le monde ! (et que ma muse a l'air bien partie pour continuer sur le sujet...) Et maintenant, j'ai encore à faire !

Review ? :3


	38. Tatouages : Renji x Uryuu

**Disclaimer :** je ne suis pas Kubo, MALHEUREUSEMENT ! J'vous ferais pas des persos clichés comme ça, MOI ! /rant

**Pairing :** Uryuu Ishida x Renji Abarai ?

**Total :** 903 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt :** tatouages

**Béta-lecture :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Uryuu Ishida était un Quincy dans l'âme : droit, honnête, courageux, chevaleresque, et détestant les shinigamis de toute la puissance de son petit coeur. Tous les shinigamis, qui étaient tous des monstres morts-vivants inutiles à la marche du monde, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il les détestait tous, et les trouvait tous répugnants. Tous sans exception. Et surtout cette espèce de grande andouille d'Abarai. Non, décidémment, lui en particulier, il n'avait rien d'intéressant, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient un tant soit peu combattu Szayel ensemble qu'il allait le trouver moins ridicule, inutile et prétentieux que les autres. Uryuu n'avait jamais été partisan de "l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami". Les shinigamis étaient ses ennemis, un point c'est tout !

Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté d'héberger Abarai, le temps qu'Ichigo reprenne conscience ? Celui-ci s'était présenté à sa fenêtre le soir même où il était finalement retourné chez lui, arguant qu'avec les blessés et Urahara qui s'occupait de leur héros, il n'y avait absolument pas moyen de trouver la paix cinq secondes, et que ce serait sympa si le Quincy pouvait lui trouver un coin où rester, le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans le monde des vivants. Uryuu avait une réplique mordante l'engageant à trouver un autre endroit où reposer ses vilaines fesses de shinigami avant qu'il les truffe de bonnes vieilles flèches quincies. Au lieu de ça, il s'était lui-même surpris à accepter, d'un ton cassant, certes, de le laisser rester chez lui. Même en y réfléchissant bien, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais une chose était sûre, plus moyen maintenant de revenir sur sa parole.

Et maintenant, il avait un shinigami chez lui. Il aurait encore préféré avoir un Arrancar, même Szayel (quoique). Et si Ryuuken l'apprenait ? Il serait capable de le renier. Enfin, encore plus. En tous cas, il ne le laisserait jamais y survivre. Franchement, c'était intenable. Bien sûr, Abarai faisait des efforts, il avait même tenté de se rendre utile une ou deux fois, mais c'était encore plus pénible de devoir lui expliquer comment faire le ménage que de le faire soi-même. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un shinigami. Et un shinigami qui avait visiblement des soucis avec ce que les autres appelaient la "décence" et la "modestie", du moins du point de vue d'Uryuu, parce qu'il persistait à se promener torse nu dans l'appartement, et à exposer ses pectoraux au tout-venant. Tout-venant qui était bien sûr uniquement Uryuu, qui bénéficiait donc d'un panorama sans faille sur les muscles du shinigami.

Et accessoirement sur ses tatouages. La première fois qu'il les avait remarqués, il n'avait pas pu en détacher ses yeux. Et bien sûr, Abarai avait remarqué, et lui avait demandé d'un ton plein de sous-entendus s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Uryuu l'avait fraîchement envoyé sur les roses. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ces lignes noires, aigües, presque violentes, qui dessinaient des éclairs sur la peau bronzée. Vraiment... fascinant... Ceux sur son front lui donnaient l'air presque sauvage, celui d'un voyou que rien n'arrêterait, d'un amateur de combats comme il devait certainement l'être. Les autres, ceux qui descendaient dans son cou, et s'alignaient sur sa poitrine et ses bras, lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus... sérieux, plus solennels. Plus significatifs. Et plusieurs fois par jour, Uryuu les suivait du regard en se demandant vaguement s'ils couvraient aussi ses jambes, et jusqu'où ils allaient _exactement_. Avant de secouer la tête et de se dire que franchement, à quoi il pensait, hein ? Ca ne le regardait pas, ce qui se cachait sous le hakama d'un shinigami, et où il avait bien pu se faire piquer.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, à chaque fois qu'Abarai décidait de passer dans son champ de vision. Plusieurs fois par jour, maintenant, il se surprenait à les suivre des yeux, à se demander ce que ça ferait de les toucher, si la peau serait vraiment différente sous ses doigts, si les lignes noires seraient plus rugueuses, plus... acérées ? Il aurait voulu demander à Abarai pourquoi il arborait des tatouages pareils, aussi agressifs, pourquoi il avait tenu à en couvrir son corps et son visage. Une question de courage ? Il en fallait pour se soumettre ainsi à l'aiguille. Essayait-il d'affirmer quelque chose ? Dans ce cas, Uryuu ne savait pas quoi. Et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que c'était, le sens caché de ces lignes pleines de colère. Mais sa haine des shinigamis était encore trop forte. Peut-être qu'un jour, il réussirait à la dépasser, sa curiosité serait la plus forte. Qu'il ferait preuve de courage. Ce n'était pas une idée qu'il aimait aborder, qu'il n'était pas le Quincy sans peur qu'il voulait être, mais il l'effaçait en se disant que le moment venu, il n'hésiterait pas. En attendant, il devait se contenter de contempler les tatouages d'Abarai, et de le fusiller du regard à la moindre remarque. Oh, il ne perdait rien pour attendre...

* * *

Je crois que Renji le fait exprès.

Un p'tit drabble pour Loan qui voulait du Renryuu et des tatouages sexy ! J'aime bien Uryuu et son caractère d'ado un peu garce et capricieux, surtout que là, il a un vice-capitaine sexy comme tout, et il sait absolument pas quoi en faire !

(mais nous, on sait bien comment ça va finir, hein ? *cligne cligne coup de coude coup de coude*)

BREF ! Parce que les tatouages de Renji, sont quand même cool et vaaachement sexy !

Review ? :3


	39. Coiffure : Yumichika & Yachiru

**Disclaimer : **si je suis Tite Kubo, posez-vous des questions

**Pairing : **Yumichika Ayasegawa & Yachiru Kusajishi, no pairing of course

**Total : **570 mots

**Setting : **timeskip entre la guerre de Karakura et la guerre d'un millier d'années

**Prompt : **Coiffure

**Béta-lecture : **Beautiful Draco

- Arrête un peu de remuer !

Yumichika avait fort à faire pour maintenir Yachiru sur ses genoux d'un bras, tandis qu'il passait la brosse dans ses cheveux de l'autre. La petite n'avait jamais été un modèle de patience, et elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour tout ce qui pouvait servir à mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Ce qui veut dire que rester sagement assise pendant qu'on arrangeait sa coiffure était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Avec un soupir, Yumichika finit par s'avouer assez satisfait pour la lâcher, et elle s'empressa de descendre. Le cinquième siège balaya les fins cheveux roses qui parsemaient son uniforme. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, de s'occuper de Yachiru ! Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'aide à arranger ses cheveux, sous prétexte que tout le monde le faisait, même Ken-chan et Yumi. Elle s'était tenue plutôt tranquille pendant le shampooing, et elle avait commencé à s'agiter pendant la coupe, à tel point que Yumichika avait dû écarter les ciseaux en vitesse à quatre reprises, sous peine d'ôter une mèche trop grande, voire un bout d'oreille. Et ça, Kenpachi ne lui aurait certainement pas pardonné. Mais enfin, c'était fini, il avait triomphé de la tâche. La prochaine fois, il la déléguerait à Ikkaku. Quoique son ami n''avait absolument aucun goût, donc non, il en serait probablement chargé aussi.

Tandis qu'il maudissait les petites filles à cheveux roses qu'on ne pouvait pas envoyer sur les... eh bien, sur les roses, Yachiru s'était emparée d'un petit miroir et contemplait sa nouvelle coupe sous tous les angles. Yumichika avait égalisé le tout en une coupe de page semblable à celle que les lieutenants Hinamori et Kuchiki (et le capitaine Hirako !) arboraient, en arguant que c'était bien plus joli et féminin comme ça. Yachiru n'avait pas discuté. Après tout, sa maman-cinquième-siège savait de quoi il parlait ! Dans l'ensemble, c'était satisfaisant, même si cette fois était sans doute la seule où elle pourrait contempler ses cheveux aussi lisses et brillants. Courir partout avec Ken-chan, embêter Bya-kun et faire des bêtises, ce n'était pas fait pour avoir de jolis cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ça.

Elle allait s'élancer dehors pour montrer ses jolis cheveux à Ken-chan qui répondrait probablement d'un grognement et d'un regard disant que c'était très joli, quand un "une seconde, Yachiru" l'arrêta. Yumichika se pencha et, d'un geste gracieux, accrocha quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir lui apprit que c'était une jolie petite barrette blanche, formée de deux os croisés. Elle se jeta sur le cinquième siège, jeta les bras autour de sa taille et se serra fort contre lui, puis bondit par la porte ouverte, vers la cour où Kenpachi était en train de hurler après ses bons à rien de recrues, laissant le cinquième siège en plan, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Même les petites filles shinigami grandissaient, un jour ou l'autre... et traumatisaient leurs subordonnés-mamans dans la foulée. C'en était presque mignon. Mais la prochaine fois, elle ne couperait pas à Ikkaku. Ou il l'enverrait embêter Matsumoto. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il le seul à souffrir ?

* * *

Un petit quelque chose écrit sur un coin de Facebook pour Beautiful Draco, qui fait une consommation de Yumi et de Onzième telle que je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'elle commence à se battre contre les gens pour le plaisir ou à arborer les plumes de sourcils.

Yumi et Yachiru ensemble, ils sont choupis, quand même.

C'est moi, ou des changements de coiffure, il y en a quand même trois qui sont identiques ? KUBO ! IL EXISTE AUTRE CHOOOOOSE !

Pardon.

Review ? :3


End file.
